Más que genética
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean es un Omega que jamás ha aceptado su condición, ya que su padre muestra un fuerte rechazo por eso. Castiel es un alfa que no está interesado en tener un compañero. Desde el primer día en que ambos se conocen, ven en el otro todo lo que detestan pero durante uno de los celos del rubio, caen en la tentación y todo cambiará cuando reciban una inesperada .
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Más que genética.

 **Parejas:** CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 17

 **Género:** AU, Romance, Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Notas del fic:** Hace un tiempo que quería escribir algo con esto, así que en este fic se incluye la jerarquía Alfa/Beta/Omega y MPREG. Este fic también está siendo publicado en Amor Yaoi bajo el pseudónimo de Kuroyuki.

 **Resumen:** Dean es un Omega que jamás ha aceptado su condición, ya que su padre muestra un fuerte rechazo por eso. Castiel es un alfa que no está interesado en tener un compañero. Desde el primer día en que ambos se conocen, ven en el otro todo lo que detestan pero durante uno de los celos del rubio, caen en la tentación y todo cambiará cuando reciban una inesperada .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

El rubio mantuvo la vista en su reflejo sobre el cristal y tragó la pastilla junto con un poco de agua. Odiaba cuando llegaban esos días al mes en que todo su cuerpo se exacerbaba y le recordaba su lamentable estado de Omega, ¿Por qué no pudo ser un Beta como su hermano? Lo ideal hubiera sido que naciera alfa, tal como lo esperaba su padre pero eso no ocurrió.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?- se giró despacio con su mejor cara de póker.

-Refrescándome un poco.

-Dámelas- pidió el mayor estirando la mano.

-No sé de qué hablas, y ahora deja de seguirme a todas partes.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde que tenemos cuatro años, eso me da todo el derecho para cuidarte cuando tú no lo haces.

-Benny…- suspiró entregándole el frasquito con pastillas.

-¿Cuántas te has tomado hoy?

-Mmm… como cuatro…

-Dean- negó despacio.

-Se supone que esos supresores me ayudarán a controlar mi calor, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿No sabes leer la etiqueta? Claramente dice uno por día durante el periodo de celo.

-No digas esa maldita palabra- siseó serio.

-Escucha, Dean, entiendo por qué te desagrada tanto tu condición de Omega pero no hay algo malo contigo.

-Claro, como tú eres un alfa no tienes problemas.

-Dean.

-Deja de vigilarme.

-Estás cosas tienen efectos adversos, así que deja de tomarlas como si fueran pastillas de menta o voy a hacer algo al respecto y no precisamente como tú amigo, sino como doctor.

-Benny.

-Quiero cuidarte, Dean- dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño- Eres como un hermanito menor para mí y no quiero que te lastimes- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Ahora vamos a trabajar y durante el almuerzo te invitaré una tarta.

-Que sean dos- pidió en un puchero.

-Hecho, rubito.

Siguió al mayor hasta la sala de emergencia mientras sonreía. Había conocido a Benny cuando se mudaron y él tan solo tenía cuatro años. Rápidamente se hicieron inseparables y con el correr del tiempo, su amistad se fortaleció aún más. Dean se alegró un montón cuando ambos quedaron trabajando en el mismo lugar y fue todo un orgullo para él que su amigo a quien quería como un hermano mayor, consiguiera un ascenso para ser el jefe de urgencias.

-Hola bonito- se giró hacia la voz con una sonrisa.

-Balthy.

-¿Estás listo para la noche? Iremos a bailar al nuevo club de la ciudad, me han dicho que es genial.

-Suena divertido, Balthy- dijo el rubio- Claro que vamos.

-Primero tienes trabajo que hacer- afirmó Benny sonriendo al oír los pucheros del mayor.

-Eres un jefe malito, tienes que ser buenito con tus amiguitos- dijo infantilmente- Los tiranos no me gustan.

-Solo buscas excusas para perder el tiempo, Balthy- se defendió Benny divertido- Y bien que te gustan los tiranos, estás loquito de amor por Lucy.

-Mmm pero mi Lucy es diferente, él es genial con su pose de chico malo.

-Dejen esta discusión para después- intervino Dean riéndose- Ya quedó claro que Benny es un jefe estricto y Balthy es un masoquista que le encanta que lo azoten.

-Rubito malo.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, chicos.

Se marchó con una sonrisa para comenzar a trabajar pero detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando vio a ese detestable sujeto que se acercaba en su dirección. Había conocido a Balthazar el año pasado y le caía de maravilla, ya que era una persona divertida, amena para hablar y un muy buen amigo, además de que su pareja; Lucifer Pellegrini, era un hombre de presencia fuerte y fachada dura pero cuando lo conoció mejor, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos. Lamentablemente, eso no ocurrió con su hermano menor, Castiel Novak, el ser más despreciable que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Winchester- dijo el moreno deteniéndose frente a él.

-Novak.

No sabía con precisión que era, esa mirada fija e intensa, esa pose de sargento, su tono borde para dar órdenes, su casi nulo sentido del humor e incapacidad de sonreír o esa maldita presencia de alfa superior. No sabía que era pero le producía mucho rechazo y era algo mutuo.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo, Winchester?

-¿Otra vez siendo simpático por las mañanas, Novak?

A pesar de que Castiel era un Alfa bastante varonil y se daba a respetar con solo una mirada. Dean no era como los demás Omegas que bajaban la cabeza y obedecían sus órdenes. Él no era así, le importaba bien poco que su genética lo posicionara por debajo de ese sujeto, jamás se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-Apártate del camino, Winchester.

-Eres tú quien estorba, Novak.

-¡Cassie!- Balthazar apareció en escena- ¿Otra vez peleando? Tienes que ser un buen chico con tus compañeros de trabajo, Cassie, vamos, tengo que contarte algo.

Ambos se marcharon por el pasillo y el rubio continuó su camino abriéndose el primer botón de la camisa. Sería mucho más fácil para él ignorar a ese desagradable sujeto pero la maldita genética volvía a interponerse en su camino y esa era la gran razón por la que comenzó a tomar tantos supresores, ya que durante sus periodos de celo, todo su maldito cuerpo le recordaba con intensidad que Castiel era su compañero pero jamás lo aceptaría y al menos coincidían en eso, porque el moreno pensaba lo mismo y lo evitaba en esos días.

-Alfa idiota…

El resto del día procuró hacer bien su trabajo y después de atender a su último paciente de la tarde, fue directo a la sala de descanso para quitarse el delantal antes de reunirse con los demás en el estacionamiento. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear y prefirió ignorar al moreno.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó el mayor quitándose el delantal junto con la camiseta que usaba.

-Sí, Balthy me invitó- respondió cortante mientras se abotonaba la camisa y guardaba sus cosas.

-Ya veo.

El rubio cometió el primer error de mirarlo y recorrió ese trabajado torso antes de lamerse los labios. Podía sentir el calor aumentando en su cuerpo y cuando el moreno se volteó a él olfateando el aire, se dio prisa en tomar su bolso.

-Apresúrate… nos juntaremos en el estacionamiento.

Su segundo error fue fijarse en esos orbes azules, que se encontraban algo dilatados y el mayor se acercó como si lo estuviera acechando para luego olfatear su cuello, rozando su nariz con la sensible piel del menor y haciéndolo jadear. Ambos estaban comenzando a dejarse llevar por su genética pero el celular del mayor sonó, rompiendo el encantamiento.

-Mierda…- siseó Castiel respondiendo- Diga… sí… está aquí también… ok… vamos para allá.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Dean intentado recomponerse.

-Balthy- carraspeó- Nos están esperando en el estacionamiento, Sam y Lucifer ya llegaron.

-Ya veo…

-Oye, ¿Piensas ir así? Tu olor es…

-¿Es qué?- increpó serio.

-Demasiado fuerte… y… estás en celo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Y no vuelvas a decir esa puta palabra, idiota.

Se marchó indignado hacia el estacionamiento y no le pasó por alto las miradas que le dirigieron sus amigos pero prefirió ignorarlas. Unos segundos después se les unió el moreno y se dividieron en dos grupos de tres, uno iría en el auto de Lucifer y los otros los llevaría él en el impala.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó su hermano sentándose en el lugar del copiloto y Benny atrás.

-Sí…

-Eso no es cierto- lo corrigió su amigo serio- Estabas… raro…

-No es nada y dejemos el tema, se supone que vamos a divertirnos.

Cuando llegaron al club, el rubio tomó su cerveza como si fuera agua antes de ir a bailar para buscar a su ligue de turno. Su genética decía que era un Omega pero le importaba bien poco, ya que a la hora de llevarse a su ligue al cuarto, era él quien daba las órdenes y dominaba. Entre baile y baile, se acercó un hombre y ambos comenzaron a restregarse contra el cuerpo ajeno pero Dean cometió el tercer error de esa tarde, ya que su vista se dirigió hacia la mesa, en donde se encontró con esos orbes azules que se mantenían fijos en él.

-Vamos a divertirnos, rubito.

El hombre se lo llevó de ahí hasta los aseos y lo empujó contra la pared, aprovechando que no había alguien cerca. Rápidamente comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y Dean quería cambiar de lugares, ya que se estaba sintiendo algo nervioso con ese beta que intentaba dominarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Oye- lo llamó serio- Basta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta estar abajo?- preguntó el mayor sonriendo de un modo desagradable- ¿Acaso eres un Omega que no conoce su lugar?

-Suéltame, no quiero.

-No, claro que no, tú me provocaste y ahora llegaremos hasta el final.

Dean intentó alejarse pero su maldita genética y ese odioso celo le jugaron una mala pasada, ya que se estremeció jadeando cuando le acariciaron la entrepierna sobre el pantalón. El rubio no quería eso pero su cuerpo se negaba a resistirse y estaba muy dispuesto a liberar toda la libido que lo embargaba.

-Basta…- pidió jadeando.

-Esto te va a encantar, te haré lloriquear de placer, Omega- le olfateó el cuello- Mmm, estás en tu periodo de celo, eso me gusta.

-Basta…

El doctor quería salir de ahí pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba cediendo ante las caricias proporcionadas por ese sujeto. Pensó que terminaría siendo sometido pero alguien le quitó al hombre de encima y reconoció a su salvador.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? Él no quiere esto, ahora lárgate o te daré una paliza- su ligue de turno salió corriendo del baño- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí… gracias Castiel…

-No deberí…- olfateó el aire- Deberías…

El rubio notó como las pupilas del mayor se dilataron y luego ese atractivo aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que se estremeciera mientras su calor aumentaba. Bastó con que sus miradas se cruzaran y ese fue el error final que cometió ese día, ya que se apresuraron en unir sus bocas en un necesitado beso y comenzaron a desvestirse con prisa.

-Dean…nosotros…

El menor no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones en el cuarto oscuro. La ropa terminó en el suelo y el mayor lo empujó sobre la cama para mordisquear su cuello mientras se restregaba contra él. El rubio se sentía muy excitado, su piel estaba volviéndose demasiado sensible ante cada roce proporcionado por el moreno y en cualquier momento sentía que se correría con tan solo restregarse contra ese fuerte cuerpo.

-Dean- gruñó sensualmente a su oído- ¿Por qué demonios tienes ese olor tan delicioso?

-Castiel… Mmm…

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de follarte, necesito hacerlo…

-Hazlo ya- lloriqueó excitado.

-Tengo que prepararte… Mmm…

-Ya estoy listo… follame de una vez…

Ambos compartieron una larga mirada antes de que el mayor lo dejara de cara contra la pared para pegarse tras su espalda y el rubio le facilitó el acceso levantado su trasero. Gruñó de placer con la primera embestida y bastaron unas pocas más para que llegara al orgasmo con un grito de placer. Todos sus instintos se encendieron y dejó que la genética lo dominara por completo. Durante sus periodos de celo, solía llenarse de supresores y por las noches se masturbaba varias veces u ocupaba algunos juguetes pero las sensaciones que le producía Castiel, eran un millón de veces más placenteras. Rápidamente dejó de pensar y solo se preocupó de disfrutar ese placentero momento que le entregaba el mayor.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Siiiii Caaassss! ¡Más fuerteeee! ¡Oh Diooossss! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Aaaahhh!

Castiel lo embestía desenfrenadamente mientras mordía su cuello gruñendo y lo sostenía con fuerza por la cintura. El rubio no tardó en excitarse con ese atractivo aroma y las placenteras embestidas directo a su próstata. Jamás había experimentado algo igual antes y con todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo exacerbadas por el celo, se sentía extasiado y en el cielo.

-¡Caaaassss!- gritó llegando nuevamente al orgasmo pero sintiéndose igual de caliente que al comienzo.

Perdió la cuenta del total de orgasmos que tuvo antes de sentir como el nudo de Castiel se hinchaba en su interior, provocándole oleadas de placer que lo tenían delirando, gritando y suplicando como una perra en celo. El moreno le enterró los dedos en la cintura con tal fuerza que le dejaría marcas, mordió su cuello gruñendo y las embestidas se volvieron erráticas antes de que se pegara contra su espalda.

-¡Caaaaasss!

Apretó los dedos gimiendo cuando el alfa llegó al orgasmo en su interior y se estremeció al sentir como parte de su esencia resbala por sus muslos. La sensación fue tan maravillosa que se corrió nuevamente antes de caer sobre las sabanas, que se encontraban pegajosas después de la hora que llevaban teniendo sexo. Sonrió un poco cuando el moreno lamió su cuello mientras permanecía sobre él.

-Cas- dijo mimosamente disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del alfa, su alfa- Cas.

-Dean…- el moreno se apartó casi de un salto y el rubio gimió al sentirlo- Dios… esto está mal.

-¿Eh…?

En ese preciso momento se rompió el hechizo creado por su genética Omega y reaccionó por completo, ¿Acababa de tener sexo con Castiel? Rápidamente se incorporó pero su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la esencia del mayor resbalando por sus piernas. A diferencia de hace un rato, consiguió calmarse y se vistió apresurado.

-¡Esto no debió pasar!- gritó molesto- Vamos a hacer cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió, Novak.

-Jamás debió ocurrir, Winchester, fue un completo error- siseó yendo hacia la puerta- Serías la última persona sobre la tierra con quien me acostaría.

-¡Ni yo, idiota!- respondió furioso- ¡Vete a la mierda, Novak!

Le dio un empujón y salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose hasta el estacionamiento cercano para conducir de regreso a su departamento. Su maldita genética le jugó un muy mal rato, aunque no podía negar que jamás se había sentido de esa forma y ni siquiera con sus juguetes solía sentir tanto placer como el que le entregó Castiel.

-Grrrr- gruñó entrando al departamento molesto- Estúpido, Novak, no me fijaría en ti ni aunque fueras el último puto alfa en la tierra.

Su mente divagó unos segundos en lo ocurrido y sintió el calor creciendo en su interior. Arrojó su chaqueta sobre el sillón y fue directo al baño, una larga ducha fría le ayudaría a pensar con claridad y le quitaría ese maldito calor, que por más que odiara, tendría que soportarlo los siguientes cuatro días.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! GRacias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jezebeth, gaviota2127 y Raquel. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada cuando percibió ese cautivante aroma y segundos más tarde entró Dean. Su mente lo traicionó recordando su apasionado encuentro sexual de anoche. No era la primera vez que estaba con un Omega pero estar con el rubio fue completamente distinto y mil veces más excitante. El solo recordar que por unos breves segundos estuvo a punto de anudarlo y reclamarlo como suyo, lo hacía estremecerse, ya que no cabía dentro de sus planes el tener un compañero de por vida, por más que su genética dijera lo contrario.

-¡Cassie!- su hermano mayor lo abrazó por el cuello- Hola, pequeño ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente ayer?

-Balthy.

-Desapareciste por más de una hora y luego te marcharse sin esperarme.

-Lo siento, estaba cansado.

-¿Seguro, Cassie?

-Sí… no te preocupes- sonrió un poco- ¿Lucy fue a dejarte?

-Sí, ya conoces a mi chico, es muy posesivo y protector, me trata como si fuera una damisela en apuros que debe salvar.

-Oye, Balthy… ¿Cómo supiste que Lucy es tu compañero?

-¿Eh? Pensé que no te interesaban esos temas.

-Curiosidad…- mintió.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, Cassie, supongo que puedes llamarlo instinto pero la primera vez que nos vimos lo supe y fuimos compatibles de inmediato en la cama- el moreno se rio- Y luego nos conocimos más hasta que nos enamoramos, los dos queríamos estar juntos y por eso dimos el siguiente paso, volviéndonos compañeros de vida.

-Ya veo…

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cassie? A ti nunca te han interesado estos temas.

-Mmm… nada, Balthy, no te preocupes.

-Fingiré que te creo, ahora vamos a trabajar.

-Sí.

El resto de la mañana procuró mantenerse lejos del rubio, ya que se sentía muy confundido pero para su mala suerte, terminó encontrándose con el menor cuando se dirigió al baño. Su primer pensamiento fue salir de ahí pero cometió el error de mirar esas esmeraldas fijamente y al cabo de unos segundos ese atractivo aroma llegó a su nariz.

-No deberías… estar aquí- dijo intentando mantener la compostura- Tu celo…

-No me digas que hacer- respondió gruñendo de un modo que le pareció sensual-Déjame en paz, Novak.

-Idiota… cualquiera podría saltar sobre ti así, cualquiera podría…

El aroma se intensificó y por la cara que tenía el menor, debía estar recordando algo placentero, como lo sucedido la noche anterior. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no verse afectado por el celo del Omega pero la genética terminó ganando la batalla y empujó al menor hasta uno de los cubículos al mismo tiempo que lo besaba lujuriosamente. Ambos no tardaron en dejarse llevar por la calentura que sentían, el menor quedó de cara contra la pared con los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas mientras Castiel mordisqueaba su cuello y lo embestía con fuerza. El aroma del rubio era cautivante y lo incitaba a follarlo como un salvaje.

-¡Aaaahhh Caaasss!-

El moreno cubrió su boca con una mano y ese fue el último acto racional que tuvo antes de perderse en una espiral de placer que duró casi una hora. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llegó al orgasmo su compañero pero eso le aseguró que su celo se estaba incrementando. Sabía muy bien que los periodos de celo de un Omega duraban cuatro días y se iban intensificando cada vez más, especialmente con la ausencia de un Alfa, tal como era el caso del rubio. Sintió su nudo hincharse y lo embistió más fuerte hasta que se corrió en su interior ahogando un gruñido al morder ese apetitoso cuello que parecía ser una de las zonas erógenas del menor.

-Cas…- susurró el rubio con la mirada vidriosa por la excitación y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Dean…

Su cuerpo entero le pedía que reclamara a ese Omega como suyo pero rápidamente su lado racional se hizo presente e impidió que cometiera el grave error de anudarlo y se apartó bruscamente. Observó cómo su esencia resbalaba por esos atractivos muslos y se vistió para salir de ahí casi corriendo o era capaz de volver a follarselo.

-Mierda… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- dobló la esquina sin poner atención y chocó de frente contra una de sus compañeras de trabajo- Lo siento mucho, Meg- le ayudó a levantarse- No me fijaba por donde iba.

-¿Por qué tan distraído, Clarence?- preguntó con su habitual parsimonia- ¿Huyendo de alguien?

-Claro que no- respondió intentado ser convincente.

-Balthy dijo que te escapaste antes del trabajo, sabía que en el fondo eres un chico malo y no el puritano que pretendes ser todo el tiempo.

-Meg.

-¿Quieres ir por un café? Me lo debes por tirarme así.

El moreno lo meditó unos segundos, no era un secreto para alguien en el hospital que esa chica estaba interesada en él pero independiente de eso, necesitaba apartar su cabeza de ese provocativo Omega rubio y lo que acababa de pasar en el baño.

-Está bien, vamos por un café.

-Ese es mi chico.

El resto del día procuró mantenerse alejado de Dean y para su buena suerte lo consiguió.

Por la mañana siguiente, Castiel agradeció mentalmente tener el turno de noche, ya que ese día sería el punto clímax del celo del rubio y no estaba muy seguro de poder estar cerca de él sin terminar follandoselo como un salvaje. Terminó de atender al único paciente que había por ahí esa madrugada pero cuando salió de la habitación para despedirlo, se encontró de frente con el Omega.

-Gracias doctor- se despidió el chico.

-De nada, y tenga más cuidado- observó cómo se marchaba antes de centrarse en el rubio- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó cubriéndose la nariz con la mano- Se supone que hoy tenías el turno de día.

-La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Sammy, así que estoy haciendo horas extras para tomarme el fin de semana, de todas formas, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti- gruñó.

-Claro que me las debes- siseó tomando su mano y entrándolo a la habitación- No deberías estar aquí, no deberí…

Ese cautivante aroma comenzó a inundar sus sentidos y se percató que el rubio estaba jadeando mientras mantenía la vista en sus labios. Por unos segundos se planteó salir corriendo de ahí pero quedó totalmente rendido por su maldita genética y se inclinó para olfatear el cuello del menor, quien se pegó a su cuerpo restregándose sin pudor. Dean ya había perdido la batalla contra su lado Omega y esas esmeraldas estaban oscurecidas por el placer. Castiel tuvo unos breves segundos de cordura pero no fue capaz de apartarse, el celo del rubio estaba en su punto máximo y no podía, ni quería detenerse. Rápidamente lo dejó completamente desnudo para empujarlo de cara contra la pared y se terminó de quitar la ropa antes de penetrarlo con fuerza, deleitándose con el gruñido obtenido. Nunca había sentido el deseo de tener un compañero y después de ver todo lo que sufrió su padre por culpa de esa Omega sin escrúpulos que tuvo como pareja, no quería pasar por lo mismo. No quería ser un instrumento con el cual su "compañero" aplacara su periodo de celo para luego meterse con cuanto Alfa se le cruzara por delante. Al menos esos eran sus pensamientos porque Dean lo descolocaba por completo y hubo algunas ocasiones en que se planteó la posibilidad de anudarlo pero rápidamente lo descartó, ya que el rubio tenía un carácter muy contrario a su condición de Omega.

-¡Aaaahhh— Castiel cubrió la boca del menor con una mano y recrudeció las embestidas.

Su vista se mantuvo fija en ese apetecible cuello y lo mordió con fuerza para acallar sus propios gemidos. Dean era demasiado erótico para lo que podía soportar y cuando sintió ese interior contraerse contra su virilidad al llegar al orgasmo, todo pensamiento se desvaneció y se permitió liberar toda su libido para satisfacer su cuerpo.

Poco a poco sintió la niebla de la lujuria desvanecerse y se separó del menor como si quemara. Su compañero tenía la vista vidriosa por el placer y un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro. Rápidamente se vistió y comprobó con pesar que habían estado cerca de tres horas teniendo sexo. Daba gracias al cielo que por la madrugada no hubiera mucha agitación en la sala de urgencias.

-Dean vístete- ordenó frunciendo el ceño pero no recibió respuesta- ¡Dean!

-Mmm…

-Vístete ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer…- el menor se estremeció y observó cómo su esencia resbalaba por esas encantadoras piernas, ¿Cuántas veces se había corrido en su interior?- Mierda…

Buscó en el mueble que había junto a la ventana y sacó varias toallas de papel para entregarle algunas al menor mientras que las otras las usó para limpiar todo el desastre que dejaron en el suelo y la pared.

-Dean muévete, tengo que limpiar- el menor iba a hacerlo pero estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque el moreno lo sostuvo por la cintura- Dean.

-Se me acalambraron las piernas…- dijo un poco más despierto que antes.

-Ven aquí- lo llevó a sentarse a la camilla y después de limpiar donde ensuciaron, lo hizo con las piernas del rubio- Dean.

El menor seguía sin reaccionar del todo y parecía algo adormilado, lo cual era entendible después de todo lo que pasó. Volvió a llamarlo pero no consiguió una respuesta clara, así que hizo lo único que podía.

-Responde cuando te hablo, Omega- dijo en un tono dominante- No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.

Sabía perfectamente cuanto molestaba a Dean que lo trataran de esa forma. Además de que se había dado cuenta que parecía hacer todo lo posible para renegar lo que realmente era. Su movimiento surtió efecto y el rubio pareció salir de su letargo.

-¿A quién mierda le hablas así, idiota?- gruñó bajando de la camilla para vestirse- No te creas la gran cosa solo porque eres un jodido alfa.

-No soy quien cree ser algo que no es, Winchester.

-Vete a la mierda, Novak.

El menor se marchó dando un sonoro portazo y Castiel suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo que mañana no tuviera que trabajar.

Castiel estaba algo nervioso mientras su vista lo traicionaba en ciertas ocasiones y se iba en dirección hacia donde estaba el rubio. Fue un verdadero alivio que su celo acabara pero eso no borraba los hechos y no podía olvidar los encuentros sexuales que tuvieron esos días. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes y fue mucho más placentero de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-¿Castiel?- éste reaccionó al oír la voz de su jefe- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Mmm… Disculpa, estoy algo distraído… ¿Cuál era la propuesta?

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- preguntó su hermano a su lado.

-Sí, todo en orden.

Cada fin de mes solían tener esas reuniones donde se presentaba todo el personal y conversaban algunos casos complicados, así como también los diferentes rendimientos y problemáticas que tuvieran para llevar a cabo su trabajo de un modo eficiente. Cuando terminaron la reunión, fue con su hermano y Gabriel a tomar un café.

-¿Estás bien, Cas? No sueles ser distraído en el trabajo- preguntó su amigo con un chocolate en la mano.

-Solo estoy algo cansado, Gabe.

-Nada de fiestas hoy, Cassie, tienes que descansar- dijo su hermano antes de mirar hacia la derecha y alzar la mano sonriendo- ¡Chicos aquí!

-¿Por qué tienes que invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros?- preguntó el moreno molesto- No tengo problemas con Benny pero no me agrada Dean y ya tengo suficiente con verlo a diario por aquí.

-No entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal-dijo Gabriel curioso- ¿Acaso hay algo que no nos has dicho, Cas?- no alcanzó a responder cuando el parcito se sentó junto a ellos.

-Sammy me llamó ayer- dijo Balthazar cambiando el tema- Quería saber si tenía el fin de semana libre.

-Vamos a ir a la playa- afirmó el rubio- Encontré una cabaña estupenda y el lugar es precioso, ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Lucy?

-Sí, está emocionado por ir- los demás arquearon una ceja, ya que esa no era una actitud propia del aludido- Vale, dijo que el sexo en la playa era divertido y podríamos montárnosla todos juntos cerca de la fogata.

-Jajajajaja, típico de Lucy- dijo Dean riéndose.

-Nosotros sí- aclaró Gabriel divertido- Tú con Lucy, yo puedo convencer a mi cachorrito pero habría que buscar interesados para ellos.

-Yo paso, las orgías no son lo mío- declinó el moreno.

-No seas aburrido, Cassie, además te he visto bastante cerquita de Meg.

-Solo somos amigos- aclaró.

-Mentirosito, todos aquí sabemos que ella está esperando la oportunidad para llevarte a la cama- movió las cejas insinuante- Seguro que estará feliz con ser tu compañera y te unes a nosotros.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que el gran señor Novak es un frígido- siseó Dean molesto- Y Meg es una perra que se insinúa a cualquiera.

-Dean- lo llamó Benny con un tono de advertencia.

-Es la verdad, todos lo saben.

-Entonces tú calificas como una perra también, Winchester- respondió el moreno- Pareces desesperado por reafirmar tu posición y ya te has follado a un tercio del personal.

-Otra vez comenzaron- suspiró Balthazar- ¿Pueden dejar sus discusiones de lado por un momento? Es molesto, chicos.

Castiel terminó de beber su café y se marchó a trabajar. Tenía un largo día por delante y lo último que le interesa era enfrascarse en una discusión con Dean. Todo lo ocurrido hace unos días había sido una enorme equivocación y no volvería a caer en la tentación de nuevo, después de todo, el rubio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, por más que su genética quisiera demostrarle lo contrario.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! GRacias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt , gaviota2127, Raquel y oraculonightwing. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

Dean aspiró el aroma marino antes de descender del impala. Ese sábado había emprendido el camino muy temprano para dirigirse a la playa, en donde se quedarían dos días a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sam. Esbozó una sonrisa mirando a su hermanito y lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza antes de tomarlo en brazos para correr hacia el mar.

-¡Dean no!- gritó el menor riéndose- ¡Dean!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy!

Lo tiró al agua dejándolo todo empapado y comenzaron una guerra de agua, en la cual se le unió Gabriel y Balthazar. Los dos lo tomaron por los brazos y piernas antes de tirarlo al agua junto a Sam. El rubio se incorporó riendo e hizo morritos.

-No es justo tres contra uno.

-Entonces igualemos las cosas- dijo Lucifer tomando a su pareja por la espalda y lo tomó en brazos.

-¡Lucy no!- gritó abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se reía- No caeré solo- advirtió divertido.

-Nunca te dejaría solo, cariño.

Aprovechó que venía una ola para mojarse ambos antes de besarse. Dean se rio estruendosamente cuando vio como Balthazar arrojaba al moreno al agua, argumentando que todos debían estar en igualdad de condiciones. Los seis terminaron en una guerra de agua que rápidamente se volvió algo personal para el rubio cuando Castiel lo empujó.

-Ahora verás idiota- dijo serio.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme, Winchester? Sigue soñando.

Dean ignoró por completo cuando su hermano le dijo que fueran a guardar las cosas para luego colocarse sus bañadores. Toda a su atención estaba puesta en derrotar a su némesis y era algo mutuo, ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la gran ola que venía en su dirección y los hizo llegar rodando hasta la playa.

-Mierda…- siseó el rubio tosiendo agua.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, esa jodida ola nos tomó de…- miró fijamente al menor y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú cabeza- indicó las algas que tenía encima- Jajajajaja, bonito peinado, Jajajajaja.

-¿Eh?- se quitó las algas entrecerrando los ojos- No es gracioso.

-Claro que sí- dijo levantados- Te ves ridí…- un pequeño mareo lo invadió.

-¿Dean?

-Creo que voy a…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración y fue corriendo hacia la cabaña para entrar al baño a vomitar. Unos toquecitos a la puerta lo hicieron voltear y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo, quien le ayudó a levantarse para que se enjuagara la boca.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí… creo que algo me cayó mal.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, Benny, no te preocupes, antes de salir me comí una tarta que quedaba pero no tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

-Dean- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-No me pude aguantar, son mi perdición- se defendió haciendo morritos- Es mejor que limpie el piso.

-Deberías cambiarte primero o lo mojaras aún más, espera aquí.

Se secó con las toallas que le entregó su amigo y se cambió la ropa por algo seco antes de limpiar el piso. Sam y Gabriel se encargaron de hacer el desayuno para luego comer todos juntos mientras platicaban sobre qué harían el resto del día.

-Podemos ir a recorrer el pueblo cercano, almorzar allá y pasar el resto de la tarde en la playa- propuso Gabriel.

-Me parece una estupenda idea- dijo el menor.

-Y encenderemos una fogata al anochecer- canturreó Balthazar animado.

-Y luego nos escaparemos por ahí, cachorrito, seré el primero en darte tu obsequio.

-Gabe- sonrió- Estoy ansioso por saber que es.

-Par de pervertidos, se supone que la montaríamos todos juntos- replicó el mayor haciendo morritos- ¿Verdad que lo haremos, Lucy?

-Podemos comenzar ahora si quieres, Balthy.

-Ya basta, tortolitos, compórtense- dijo Benny sonriendo- Luego podrán tener su orgía y con gusto me uniré.

-¡Sí! Ese es mi jefe.

\- Ahora vamos a divertirnos sin quitarnos la ropa.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, fueron al pueblo cercano caminando, ya que solo quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos de donde estaba la cabaña. Durante el almuerzo, el rubio comenzó a intercambiar miradas con una de las meseras y la hubiera seguido al baño de no ser porque Benny lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Compórtate, Dean, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Sam.

-Pero.

-En el hospital podrás ligar todo lo que quieras.

-Eres un aburrido.

-Está bien, Dean, ve con ella si quieres- dijo su hermano sonriendo.

-Mmm, no importa, de todas formas ya se me quitaron las ganas.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que oiría eso de ti, Winchester.

-Cierra la boca, Novak.

-Siempre vas tras todo lo que se mueva, ni siquiera te importa el lugar.

-Y a ti te hace falta más acción, así dejarías de meterte en asuntos ajenos y tendrías una vida propia.

-No me comportaré como un animal en celo, eso te lo dejo a ti, Winchester.

-¿De verdad, chicos? ¿Tienen que pelear aquí?- preguntó Balthazar suspirando.

El rubio prefirió ignorar a su némesis durante el resto del almuerzo y del día. Cuando estaban encendiendo la fogata, aprovechó de acercarse a su hermano que estaba solo en la cocina y lo abrazó como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Dean- dijo el menor sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, enano.

-Gracias- se volteó a mirarlo.

-Sé que Gabe quiere ser el primero en darte tu obsequio pero le quitaré el lugar y quiero que tengas esto- sacó una cajita de su bolsillo- Ten.

-Gracias Dean- lo abrió tomando el collar que tenía una pequeña pluma de plata-Dean…

-Era de mamá, ella me lo entregó antes de morir y ya es hora de que tú lo tengas.

-Dean.

-Ese collar es muy especial para ella, se lo regaló su madre cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y dijo que mientras lo tuviera, sería muy feliz con la persona a quien escogiera como compañero.

-Mamá…

-Y ahora que tú estás con Gabe y lo has escogido como tu compañero, debes tenerlo.

-Pero nosotros no…

-Es cosa de verlos, hermanito, ustedes estarán juntos por mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que Gabe quiere dar el siguiente paso contigo.

-Dean… pero…

-Oye, no tienes que privarte de ser feliz.

-Pero tú…

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Has encontrado a alguien que te ama mucho, Sammy, que te cuida, te protege y tú también amas, eso me hace muy feliz.

-Dean.

-Todo lo que quiero es verte feliz, Sammy- le colocó el collar sonriendo- Y mamá estaría muy orgullosa al verte.

-Gracias, Dean- lo abrazó sonriendo- Tengo mucha suerte de tener un hermano genial a mi lado.

-Sammy.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en todo… papá.

-No vale la pena hablar de él, Sammy.

-No importa lo que diga, tú eres genial y siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir.

-Enano.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean.

-Yo también, Sammy.

Ambos se abrazaron sonriendo y sirvieron el almuerzo a los demás. El rubio se rio cuando Gabriel hizo un berrinche porque quería ser el primero en darle su obsequio al menor. Sam les enseñó la cadenita.

-Era de nuestra mamá- dijo con una sonrisa- Recuerdo la primera vez que nos la enseñó, yo solo tenía seis años, los tres nos acostamos sobre la cama y mamá dijo que esta cadenita le había traído buena suerte, ya que desde que la usó, su relación con papá fue muy satisfactoria… y mejoró cuando llegamos nosotros.

-Y ahora que Sammy tiene a su chico, les traerá buena suerte- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Es muy linda- afirmó Gabriel tomando la mano de su pareja- Y aunque no conocí a su madre, estoy seguro que fue una mujer increíble, ya que tiene dos hijos maravillosos y muy apuestos- los hermanos se rieron.

-Dean se parece mucho a mamá- dijo Sam enseñándoles una fotografía en su teléfono.

-Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste tu atractivo, rubito- canturreó Balthazar- Tu madre era bellísima.

-Sí, era la mejor…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa y la parejita estuvo acompañándolos en la fogata hasta las nueve, ya que después se marcharon para continuar la celebración en privado. Cuando los demás se fueron a acostar, Dean prefirió ir a comer lo que quedaba de la tarta que compraron en el pueblo y se lamió los labios de lo bueno que estaba, sin duda tendría que comprar algunas para llevar.

-Es muy tarde para que comas- dijo esa molesta voz- Deberías estar descansando, Winchester.

-No eres mi padre para darme órdenes, así que no molestes, Novak.

-En la mañana estuviste vomitando, deberías cuidarte un poquito ¿No crees? ¿O piensas arruinar el viaje?

-Vete a la mierda y déjame tranquilo.

Se iba a levantar pero varias arcadas lo invadieron e hizo una carrera al baño para vomitar parte de lo que acababa de comer. Estuvo varios minutos arrodillado junto al retrete hasta que fue capaz de controlar las arcadas y se levantó suspirando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno con un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, tú molesta presencia me da ganas de vomitar- se burló con un amago de sonrisa.

-Vete a dormir, Winchester.

-Oye… no le digas esto a los demás- dijo serio- Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Sammy y no quiero arruinarlo.

-No lo diré pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, un doctor debe revisarte.

El rubio se enjuagó la boca antes de ir a descansar al cuarto, estaba seguro que se le pasaría con una buena noche de sueño y mañana estaría totalmente recuperado. Lamentablemente se equivocó, porque se despertó al día siguiente con unas intensas ganas de vomitar y terminó arrodillado frente al excusado por varios minutos.

-Mierda…

Volvió a vomitar un poco antes de recomponerse y se enjuagó la boca. No tenía idea de que había comido que le cayó tan mal pero se aseguraría de tener cuidado el resto del día y comer algo liviano. Eso último no pudo cumplirlo, ya que cuando olfateó el desayuno, engulló todo lo comestible sobre la mesa.

-Wow, que apetito, bonito- dijo Balthazar- ¿Te escapaste anoche para ir a divertirte?

-No, claro que no- respondió terminando su emparedado- Mmm, está riquísimo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó su hermano curioso- Tienes más hambre que de costumbre.

-Todo en orden, Sammy, este desayuno está delicioso, ¿Cómo estuvo su cita de anoche?

-Muy bien…- dijo el menor sonrojándose- Chicos… tenemos algo que decirles…

-Yo lo haré, cachorrito- Gabriel tomó su mano- Todos saben que estoy loquito de amor por este lindo jovencito, él es la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, así que ayer le hice la gran pregunta y nos comprometimos- ambos enseñaron sus anillos- Sammy aceptó casarse conmigo.

-¡¿Hablan en serio?!- preguntó Dean sonriendo- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Nos casaremos a finales de este año, cuando mi chico se gradúe como el mejor abogado de la ciudad.

-Gabe, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Sammy.

El rubio se levantó a abrazarlos con fuerza mientras los felicitaba. Sabía muy bien cuanto su hermano amaba a Gabriel y el sentimiento era mutuo. Los dos comenzaron a salir desde que se conocieron en la universidad por medio de Dean, ya que este los presentó en la fiesta de bienvenida cuando el menor entró a la educación superior.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos- dijo Balthazar abrazándolos- Cuida muy bien del pequeñín, Gabe.

-Claro que sí, lo cuidaré muy bien.

-Podríamos hacer una boda doble- propuso el mayor- Ya es hora de tú también me lo pidas, Lucy, podrías aprovechar ahora y hacerme esa importante pregunta.

-Oh, te refieres a eso, sí, ya es hora de preguntártelo- fue a su lado tomando sus manos- Balthazar Novak.

-Lucy- sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría...?- hizo una breve pausa dramática.

-Lucy dilo- lo incentivo casi saltando de la emoción.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un trío? Conozco a un chico perfecto para que se nos una.

-¡Si quie— entrecerró los ojos antes de hacer morritos mientras los demás se reían- Eres un idiota, Lucifer.

-Balthy, no te enfades- dijo abrazándolo- Nos divertiremos mucho.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota.

-Balthy- besó su mejilla con cariño- Sabes que te amo mucho, bonito y no necesitamos una ceremonia para reafirmarlo.

-Pero yo sí quiero casarme contigo, Lucy, ¿Acaso eso no importa?

-Lo siento, amor pero ya sabes que estás cosas no son necesarias para mí.

-Lucy.

-Me tienes loquito de amor por ti, ¿Eso no es suficiente?

-Mmm… sí.

-Te amo- beso su barbilla- Te amo- besó su mejilla- Te amo- besó su frente y su pareja sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Lucy, aunque seas un idiota a veces.

-Ese es mi chico.

Estuvieron celebrando hasta el medio día el compromiso de la parejita y luego emprendieron en camino de regreso a la ciudad, llegando al anochecer.

Dean comenzó a preocuparse cuando las náuseas matutinas afectaron su trabajo en el hospital y cuando Benny se dio cuenta de que la situación se había prolongado desde la semana pasada, lo obligó a hacerse unos exámenes el día anterior y hoy tenía que buscar los resultados.

-Bien, aquí los tengo- dijo su amigo cerrando la puerta de su despacho- ¿Listo, Dean?

-Sí, no sigas asustándome y ábrelo luego, quizás tengo una infección estomacal… ¿Qué tienes?

-Es que Charlie me dijo algo raro cuando me pasó los resultados.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te prometí que no le diría a alguien sobre esto, así que hice los exámenes anónimamente, entonces ella me dijo "Felicita a la chica por mí, se pondrá muy feliz con esto"

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Vamos a descubrirlo ahora.

El mayor sacó los resultados del sobre y comenzó a revisarlos con detención. Al rubio no le gustó para nada la expresión seria que adoptó hasta que terminó de leerlos.

-¿Qué tengo?- preguntó cuándo su jefe lo miró con incredulidad- ¡Benny dímelo!- gritó inquieto.

-Dean…- carraspeó un poco- Es probable que tengamos que hacer otra prueba para confirmarlo pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ahora entiendo las palabras de Charlie… ella creyó que el examen era de una mujer.

-¿Y por qué pensaría esa estupidez? No es como si yo…- lo miró serio antes de negar- No…

-Sí, Dean… los resultados confirman un embarazo… estás embarazado.

El menor se sentó boquiabierto con la noticia mientras negaba despacio. No era posible que estuviera embarazado; su condición como Omega lo permitía pero jamás había estado con… Comenzó a colocarse muy pálido y miró a su amigo cuando éste lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Dean?

-Estoy… esperando un hijo de él…

No le cabía ninguna duda, el único alfa a quien se entregó por completo, fue Castiel. Esperaba un bebé de Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jezebeth, oraculonightwing, Raquel, gaviota2127 y maysdtwitt. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

El moreno había notado un extraño cambio en el comportamiento del rubio y si era honesto, estaba un poco preocupado. No solamente comía mucho más de lo habitual, sino que en dos ocasiones lo encontró vomitando en baño, tal como pasó en el viaje a la playa que hicieron hace tres semanas. Lo otro que llamó su atención, fue que varias veces lo encontró murmurando con Benny en una actitud sospechosa.

-¡Cassie!- gritó su hermano abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿Sabes que ocurre con Dean?

-¿Eh?

-Ha estado actuando extraño estos últimos días y me evita mucho más que de costumbre.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, lo he visto murmurar con Benny y hace dos días los escuché discutiendo en su despacho pero cuando les pregunté qué pasaba, cambiaron el tema.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estás preocupado por Dean?- el moreno asintió despacio- Yo sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero que estés así, confirma que ese lazo que los une es muy real y él es tu Omega.

-Balthy.

-Lo sé, no te interesa tener un compañero por todo lo que pasó con nuestros padres pero no tiene por qué ser igual y la mejor garantía de ello, es que Dean es un chico muy especial y yo lo apruebo por completo para que esté contigo.

-No, no puedo, Balthy, Dean es todo lo que detesto en un Omega, ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien así? Definitivamente no y no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Cassie.

-Nos vemos después, tengo trabajo pendiente.

El resto del día estuvo vigilando al rubio y se percató que durante la hora de almuerzo, se dirigió al baño, permaneciendo ahí dentro por largos minutos, así que decidió entrar para averiguar que ocurría. No fue ninguna sorpresa para él encontrarlo de rodillas frente a uno de los inodoros vomitando.

-Dean- éste se tensó antes de voltearse a él.

-Castiel…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí… comí algo que me cayó mal, eso es todo-dijo antes de enjuagarse la boca- Ahora deja de meterme en mis asuntos, Novak, adiós.

Salió de la habitación muy molesto y el moreno gruñó, ya que con ese simple gesto comprendió que lo que sea que ocurría, lo involucraba a él e iba a descubrirlo a como diera lugar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean no podía creer que todo el malestar que sentía era producto de un embarazo, claramente no formaba parte de sus planes. Su amigo lo observó esperando la respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de quién era el padre, y el rubio no sabía que era peor, confirmar su estado de Omega producto del embarazo y lidiar con el enfado de su progenitor o que Castiel fuera el padre del bebé que esperaba.

-Habla de una vez- pidió el mayor cruzándose de brazos- Y más vale que sea la verdad, Dean.

-Mmm…

-¿Con quién estuviste durante tu periodo de celo?

-Con… con Castiel-dijo bajito y desviando la vista.

-¿ESE Castiel?

-Sí…

-Dios, no, es que eso no puede ser posible, ustedes se detestan… ¿Cuándo?

-Fue… en la fiesta… cuando fuimos al club… era mi primer día de celo y… un hombre intentó someterme en el baño pero Castiel me ayudó… las cosas simplemente se dieron y terminamos teniendo sexo en uno de los cuartos.

-¿O sea que él… te anudó?- preguntó serio.

-¡No! Claro que no- dijo indignado- Yo jamás me fijaría en ese idiota, es todo lo que detesto en un alfa.

-Pues no tuviste problemas en dejar que te follara.

-Benny.

-No, vas a escucharme- dijo molesto- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no importa si quieres tener sexo, está bien que explores tu sexualidad pero debes cuidarte, ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?

-No eres mi padre- respondió sin mirarlo.

-Claro que no, yo sí me preocupo por ti y quiero cuidarte, Dean.

-Lo sé… lo siento…

-Aún eres un niño- dijo el mayor abrazándolo- Tienes veintisiete pero te comportas como un niño.

-Benny…

-Especialmente por tu condición de Omega, y por eso me preocupa que ignores tanto del tema.

-Lo siento… yo… me dejé llevar por mi celo… mi cuerpo reaccionó solo…

-Así es como sucede, Dean, y es mucho más fuerte cuando no tienes un alfa a tu lado- suspiró- Pero bueno, ya está hecho y ahora tendrás que asumirlo.

-Pero…

-Yo te apoyaré, Dean, eres un hermano para mí.

-Benny- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Cuando mi papá lo sepa se enfadará mucho y me odiará para siempre… y Castiel… a él no le interesa, no tiene por qué saberlo.

-Pero Dean.

-Por favor… prométeme que no le dirás esto a alguien… por favor, Benny, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo…

-Bien, te daré tiempo pero vas a tener que decirle la verdad a Castiel, te guste o no es el padre de ese bebé.

-Gracias…

Los siguientes días, el rubio se aseguró de ocultar la verdad a todos sus amigos y sus compañeros de trabajo, para esto procuró guardar distancia del moreno. Cuando se cumplió una semana desde que supo su condición, las peleas con Benny eran cada vez más frecuentes, ya que no podía decirle todavía la verdad al moreno y cuando éste lo increpó en el baño luego de encontrarlo vomitando, mintió sobre su estado y se marchó de ahí indignado. No quería tener algo que ver con ese sujeto y tampoco quería al bebé que esperaba, así que tomó una decisión.

-¡Dean!- lo llamó su amigo acercándose a él en el estacionamiento- ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que tenías el turno nocturno hoy.

-No… pedí un reemplazo… voy a ausentarme mañana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… lo he estado pensando, Benny y no quiero esto… no puedo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedo tener a este bebé… no puedo.

-Dean…- lo miró con seriedad- ¿Piensas abortarlo?

-Sí… estuve buscando y hay un hospital en la ciudad cercana que realiza abortos… tienen una buena reputación, así que mañana voy a.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó el mayor tomándolo del brazo- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable!

-¡Yo no lo quiero!

-Eso no te da derecho a tomar la decisión, ¿Y qué hay de Castiel? ¿Acaso no le preguntarás sobre esto? No olvides que es el padre.

-¡Él ni siquiera quiere un compañero! Le estoy haciendo un favor… y yo tampoco lo quiero… no quiero ser un Omega… no puedo serlo… y no lo quiero.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Yo soy quien decide, Benny y no quiero a este hijo.

-¿Hijo?- ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada fija de Sam junto con Gabriel.

-Chicos…

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó el menor serio- ¿Qué hijo, Dean?

-Sammy…

-Dímelo de una vez- ordenó.

-Yo…- bajó la vista afligido- Estoy… embarazado…

Su hermano colocó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de la noticia y rápidamente comenzó a increparlo por no contarle la verdad en cuanto se enteró de ello. Benny también les dijo que planeaba abortar y eso hizo enfurecer a la parejita, quienes se opusieron rotundamente a que hiciera esa idiotez.

-Cas tiene derecho a saber que será padre- dijo Gabriel serio- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Él también debe dar su opinión al respecto, es su hijo.

-Castiel no quiere un compañero… le estoy haciendo un favor- se defendió.

-¡¿Un favor?!- gritó su hermano molesto- ¡Solo estas actuando por cobardía! No puedes asesinar a ese niño.

-Sammy…

-No puedes acabar con esa pequeña vida, Dean, no puedes hacerlo.

-Pero… papá…

-¡A la mierda lo que diga o piense! No puedes negarle la posibilidad a ese pequeño de nacer… es tu hijo, Dean.

-Yo…- el rubio comenzó a llorar y el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por favor no lo hagas, a la mierda lo que diga papá, nosotros somos tu familia y te vamos a apoyar, Dean.

-Así es- lo apoyó Gabriel abrazándolo- Nosotros estamos contigo, bonito y no te dejaremos, por favor no hagas una idiotez, tú eres mucho más de lo que quiere hacerte creer tu padre, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás.

-Chicos… yo…

-Lo sé- dijo Sam acariciando su cabello- Estás asustado y lo entendemos pero cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional y si soy honesto, me gusta mucho la idea de tener un sobrinito.

-Sammy…

-Me encanta la idea de ser tío- admitió con una sonrisa.

-A mí también- lo apoyó Gabriel- Será divertido ser tío y será un niño precioso, igualito a ti.

-Chicos…- sonrió un poco- Gracias…

-¿Entonces?- los tres lo miraron expectante.

-No lo haré… seguiré adelante…

El rubio se sintió un poco mejor después de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos y su hermano menor. Sabía que no sería algo sencillo, especialmente cuando tuviera que enfrentar a su padre para contarle lo ocurrido porque inevitablemente se le comenzaría a notar el embarazo en unos meses.

-¿Qué ocurre?- todos se voltearon al par de hermanos que se acercó curioso- ¿Por qué lloras, rubito?

-Balthy…

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué están tan serios?

-Nada…- se apresuró en responder Dean limpiando sus lágrimas- Es que me puse un poco sentimental con todo esto de la fiesta de compromiso del próximo mes.

-Ustedes están ocultando algo- dijo Castiel- ¿Qué es?

-Nada, Novak, ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos… ¿Nos vamos, Sammy?

-Claro…

Fue un verdadero alivio el encontrarse con su hermano ahí, ya que lo pudo usar como excusa para marcharse sin dar explicaciones. No se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad al moreno. El menor lo llevó hasta su departamento y se quedó a cenar con él, momento que aprovechó Dean para contarle cómo ocurrieron las cosas con el moreno.

-Mmm… entonces ustedes…

-No, claro que no… solo tuvimos sexo… unas tres veces pero no llegó a… a… eso…

-A tomarte como su Omega- aclaró el castaño.

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No… no todavía… no puedo Sammy… ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer este bebé…

-No digas eso, que estés embarazado no es algo malo.

-Pero…

-Papá es especial y muy idiota, estaba empecinado en tener alfas como descendientes pero ya vez, nos tiene a nosotros.

-Al menos… tú eres un Beta…- dijo bajito- En cambio yo…

-No, Dean, tú eres perfecto así- afirmó el menor- Alfa, Beta u Omega, eres un hermano mayor genial y siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir.

-Sammy…

-Yo siempre he querido ser como tú.

-Mmm…

-Y eres igual a mamá, ¿No quieres ser como ella?

-Sí pero…

-Papá puede decir lo que quiera pero a fin de cuentas, solo le importa su estatus y no nosotros… tú eres mi familia, Dean y tener un sobrinito, es una maravillosa noticia, independiente de como ocurrió.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Sammy?

-Por supuesto, y tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo- el rubio se rio- Y con Gabe lo mimaremos mucho.

-Sammy.

-Estarás bien, Dean, nos tienes a todos nosotros para apoyarte y seremos una familia para ese bebé.

-Tengo miedo, Sammy… no sé si pueda con esto…

-Lo superaremos juntos, nosotros nunca te dejaremos.

-Lo sé- abrazó al menor con fuerza- Y estoy muy agradecido de tener un hermano genial como tú.

-Dean.

Luego de la cena fueron a la sala de estar y estuvieron conversando sobre el futuro bebé que esperaba, escogiendo nombres en caso de que fuera niña o niño y que cosas harían cuando naciera.

-Sí pero no hay que dejar que Gabe lo llene de dulces- se quejó el rubio- No quiero un adicto a la azúcar, con uno basta.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, yo lo tendré controladito y se portará bien con mi sobrinito o sobrinita.

-Más le vale.

Al final ambos terminaron quedándose hasta tarde mientras conversaban sobre el bebé, recordando, viejas historias de infancias y a su madre. Esa noche el castaño se quedó a dormir con él y se sintió mucho mejor después de platicar, quizás no era tan malo convertirse en "madre".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel terminó su turno nocturno y se dirigió a la sala de descanso bostezando, ya que llevaba dos días trabajando de corrido para realizar los reemplazos de un compañero que estaba enfermo. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y dormir hasta la tarde. Se cambió de ropa y guardó todo en su bolso pero cuando se dirigía al estacionamiento, se percató que el rubio hablaba con Benny bastante serio antes de ir hacia el interior del recinto.

-Cassie- su hermano se acercó sonriendo- Hola pequeño, ¿Ya te vas? Luces bastante cansado.

-Hola Balthy.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acabo de ver a Dean y Benny, estaban actuando raro.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo la sensación…- lo pensó un poco- Tengo que descubrirlo.

-Espérame, Cassie.

Los dos hermanos fueron hasta el despacho de Benny y encontraron al parcito reunidos con Gabriel mientras conversaban con cierta seriedad. Balthazar iba a entrar pero se lo impidió antes de indicarle que guardara silencio para escuchar lo que decían.

-Sé que no te agrada, Dean pero tienes que ir.

-Benny…

-Es cierto, es por tu bien, bonito, no me hagas llamar a mi cachorrito para que te convenza de ir con la doctora.

-Pero es que me miraran raro y Anna me hará preguntas.

-Por supuesto, es su trabajo, Dean.

Castiel entrecerró los ojos sin comprender de qué iba toda esa conversación, ya que Anna trabajaba en el área de maternidad. Un rápido pensamiento invadió su cabeza e intercambió una larga mirada con Balthazar antes de oír aquello que confirmó las sospechas de ambos.

-Por más que te incomode- dijo Gabriel sereno- Tienes que controlar tu embarazo con un doctor y Anna es la mejor en su profesión, así que tú y el bebé estarán en buenas manos.

-¿Bebé?- preguntó el moreno entrando a la oficina muy serio- ¿Estás esperando un bebé, Dean?

-Castiel…- susurró el rubio colocándose pálido.

-¿Qué significa eso del bebé? ¿Cómo es que tú estás…?

En cosa de segundos comprendió que era todo lo ocurría y por qué el trío estaba actuando tan raro. Ahora entendía el malestar matutino del rubio, las náuseas, los vómitos y su aumento de apetito. Todo era causa del bebé y si calculaba las fechas de la primera vez que lo encontró vomitando en la cabaña, todo calzaba con su periodo de celo, el mismo en donde ambos follaron bastante seguido.

-Espera un poco…- dijo desconcertado antes de respirar profundamente- Ese bebé que esperas… ¿Es mío? Comenzaste a sentirte mal cuando fuimos a la cabaña, los síntomas se manifiestan en las primeras semanas… y los Omegas para concebir… es durante su celo… nosotros… ¿Yo soy el padre del bebé que esperas?

-Dile la verdad- lo incentivó Gabriel serio- Dean- éste tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Sí… tú eres el padre, Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jezebeth, gaviota2127 , Little She Wolf 8059, maysdtwitt, oraculonightwing, Raquel y anahi tezuka. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

El rubio se asustó un poco cuando después de admitir la verdad sobre su embarazo, el moreno lo tomó por los hombros con cierta brusquedad mientras lo increpaba por ocultarle lo sucedido. Gabriel se encargó de separarlos y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta, Cas, no puedes tratarlo así, las primeras semanas son delicadas y—

-¡Me mintió! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!

-Castiel… yo…

-No, esto tiene que ser una broma… una de muy mal gusto.

-Es la verdad- aclaró Benny serio- Y será mejor que te acostumbres porque serás padre.

-¡¿Y cómo sé que es mío?!- el rubio lo miró desconcertado- Para nadie es un secreto que te acuestas con cuanta persona se te cruza por delante.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- lo abofeteó enfadado-No me hables así, bastardo, la única persona que me ha… solo he estado contigo…

-¡Solo fue la calentura del momento! Como sé que después no fuiste con otro.

-Vete a la mierda, Novak, eres un estúpido.

Se marchó indignado de la habitación pero el moreno lo detuvo en medio del pasillo y lo tomó con brusquedad por la muñeca derecha.

-No, Winchester, no vas a huir después de lo que acabo de enterarme.

-Suéltame- siseó serio.

-Esto es algo muy serio- dijo molesto.

-Ya basta- Benny los separó- No pueden hacer un escándalo en el hospital, por favor Castiel, tienen que hablar con calma sobre esto.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- respondió- No voy a creer que ese bebé es mío hasta que me enseñes pruebas concretas, conociéndote podría ser de cualquiera con quien pasaste una noche y ya ni te acuerdas- el rubio volvió a abofetearlo, importándole bien poco que todas las personas presentes los miraran.

-Sabes que más, bastardo, olvídate de esto, no te necesito para tener este bebé y daría lo que fuera porque no seas tú el padre pero ya está hecho, me importa bien poco si no me crees pero te lo dejo claro de inmediato, no te necesito y no te quiero a mi lado, así que te libero de toda responsabilidad y no te metas más en mis asuntos, bastardo.

Se marchó muy enfadado a trabajar pero tuvo que encerrarse en el baño unos minutos para intentar contener sus lágrimas. Quizás era por el embarazo que estaba tan sensible pero la desconfianza del moreno le dolió bastante y más aún su negativa por tomar la responsabilidad del asunto.

-Estúpido alfa… no te necesito… yo puedo solo con este bebé.

Estuvo realmente agradecido de que el moreno se marchara, aunque tampoco es como si el mayor hubiera hecho algún intento por acercarse a él o hablar de lo ocurrido, y eso le confirmó que tendría que asumir eso solo. Cuando terminó su turno, fue a la sala de descanso por sus cosas, encontrándose con Balthazar.

-Rubito- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Balthy…

-Siento mucho la actitud de Cassie, no debió tratarte de esa forma- acarició sus mejillas sonriendo- Independiente de como pasaron las cosas, yo estoy muy feliz con la idea de ser tío.

-¿De verdad…?- preguntó con timidez.

-Sí, Lucy se sorprenderá un montón cuando sepa pero estará muy feliz, aunque finja ser un chico malo tiene una debilidad por los niños, te apuesto que lo terminará consintiendo más que todos juntos.

-Jajajajaja, gracias Balthy.

-¿Has ido con algún doctor?

-No todavía… Benny va a hablar con Anna para explicarle la situación y que ella sea mi doctora.

-Sí, es muy buena en su trabajo, mi sobrinito o sobrinita estará en buenas manos.

-Balthy.

-Ya sé, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, este fin de semana tendremos fiesta en mi departamento.

-Pero.

-Es una maravillosa noticia, Dean, aunque tú no podrás beber, así que tendré bebida para mi niño lindo.

-Balthy- hizo un puchero.

-Eres adorable, bonito, ese pequeño será una ternurita cuando nazca- lo abrazó de nuevo- te acompañaré al estacionamiento.

-¿Te tocó turno de noche?- preguntó siguiéndolo.

-Sí, estoy haciendo un reemplazo, Travis se enfermó.

Ambos fueron hasta el impala y Balthazar se despidió de él con un cariñoso abrazo antes de marcharse a trabajar. Sabía que las cosas no resultarían fáciles pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlas gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus amigos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no podía creer lo que ocurría, era imposible en su cabeza que él fuera el padre del bebé que esperaba Dean, simplemente no podía ser. Era cierto que cometió un error al dejarse llevar por su genética y tener sexo con el rubio sin usar protección pero eso no era garantía de que fuera el padre. Todos sabían muy bien lo promiscuo que era ese Omega, así que fácilmente puedo estar con otra persona durante su celo. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Balthy, Lucy…

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Sí…

La pareja entró al departamento y el moreno entrecerró los ojos, ese viernes lo tenían libres y por las caras que traían, no querrían precisamente almorzar con él. No había que ser un genio para saber de qué querían platicar, así que se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí han venido por ese Omega, no me interesa.

-¿Ese Omega?- soltó Lucifer serio- Pues si mal no recuerdo, "Ese Omega" como lo llamas, fue el mismo que te follaste durante su celo, seguramente ahí no lo llamabas "Ese Omega"- entrecerró los ojos con esas palabras.

-Cassie por favor escúchanos- pidió su hermano- Dean necesitará todo el apoyo posible con esto, especialmente cuando se lo cuente a su padre.

-No me interesa, Balthy, no hay una sola prueba de que ese bebé sea mío.

-¿Acaso no te lo follaste sin usar preservativos?- preguntó su amigo- ¿O ya has olvidado como se hacen los bebés, Castiel?

-Claro que lo sé pero también sé que Dean no es precisamente Omega de un solo alfa, todos sabemos que es un promiscuo que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueva para negar lo que es y durante su celo, fácilmente se podría haber acostado con cualquiera que se restregara con él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Balthazar frunció el ceño- No negaré que el rubito es un adicto al sexo pero jamás había dejado que alguien lo tuviera, tú fuiste su primera vez y el único alfa con quien perdería el control de esa forma, ¿O ya lo olvidas? Porque te guste o no, Dean es tu compañero.

-No me interesan esas cosas, y mientras no haya una prueba de mi paternidad, no me interesa.

-Cassie…

-Dean te necesita- afirmó Lucifer- Cuando un Omega se embaraza, es importante que sientan el apoyo de su alfa, especialmente si se trata de un hombre, su estado es delicado, Castiel.

-¿Y?

-¿Sabes lo que planeaba hacer la semana pasada?

-Lucy no…- pidió el mayor.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo, Balthy- el moreno lo miró fijamente- Dean planeaba abortar, los chicos lo convencieran que no hiciera algo tonto.

-Es problema de él lo que haga, es su cuerpo y su hijo, yo no tomaré la responsabilidad de algo que no me corresponde. Si ese bebé es mío y lo demuestra, entonces cumpliré con mi parte pero mientras tanto, no cargaré que algo que ni sé si es obra mía.

No pasó por alto las miradas desaprobatorias del parcito pero prefirió ignorarlas. Ya tenía muy clara su decisión y no cambiaría de opinión. Nunca le interesó tener un compañero y mucho se emparejaría con alguien como Dean, que era todo lo que detestaba en un Omega.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Lucifer- ¿De verdad no te importa ni un poquito? ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa tu hijo?

-No es mío, y él puede hacer lo que quiera, no me interesa.

-No pensé que pudieras ser tan idiota- su amigo se levantó- Yo me voy.

-Lucy espera.

-No Balthy, si vuelvo a oír otra estupidez de Castiel, soy capaz de golpearlo, adiós- se marchó dando un portazo.

-Es mejor que te vayas también, Balthy.

-No Cassie, por favor escúchame- pidió tomando sus manos- Entiendo que esto es sorpresivo e inesperado pero no puedes huir de tus responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades? Pensé que solo hablabas del bebé.

-No, también me refiero a Dean, ambos son tu responsabilidad ahora, ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se siente? Por favor, Cassie… yo sé que tú eres un buen chico… no puedes abandonar a tu hijo y a tu compañero.

-No me interesa tener compañero, Balthy, y ese bebé no es mío.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mientras no lo pruebe, no lo creeré y punto.

-No seas tan duro, Cassie, es tu hijo… ¿No sientes algo por ese bebé?

-Ya basta, Balthy.

-Bueno… es tu decisión si quieres ser un padre presente o seguir el mismo camino que mamá…

-Esa es mayor razón para no tener un compañero, no quiero un Omega así y Dean es igual.

-Cassie.

-Es mejor que te vayas.

-Bien… hoy en la noche nos reuniremos en mi departamento para celebrar el bebé de Dean… tú bebé… así que ven si quieres, nos vemos, Cassie.

El moreno se quedó pensativo después de oír las palabras de su hermano mayor pero no iría a esa fiesta porque no tenía algo que celebrar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean comió su tercera tarta esa mañana mientras se reía de las quejas de Balthazar porque su pareja era un pervertido. Ya llevaba un mes de embarazo y se había acostumbrado un poco a pasar las mañanas frente al excusado por las náuseas y vómitos, para luego hacer frente a la serie de antojos que tenía durante el día.

-Es un idiota, bonito, le he dicho un montón de veces que no me gusta que me amarre, ¿Cómo se supone que oculte esto?- le enseñó sus muñecas.

-No entiendo por qué te quejas si te encanta- respondió el rubio divertido.

-Mmm… pero no me gusta que me pregunten por ellas, los pacientes me miran raro…

-Jajajajaja, Lucy es muy posesivo, siempre le ha gustado marcarte.

-Es un pervertido pero ya verá, un día de estos le daré una lección.

-Eso tengo que verlo.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, rubito?

-Exceptuando que estuve como media hora en el baño esta mañana, estoy bien.

-Me alegra oírlo, tienes cuidarte mucho, quiero que mi sobrinito o sobrinita nazca sanito.

-Balthy.

-Estoy tan feliz por ser tío, ayer fui a una tienda para bebés y le compré varias cositas muy lindas.

-Aún es muy pequeño, faltan muchos meses para que nazca, Balthy.

-No pude evitarlo, rubito, estoy muy emocionado, y Lucy también le compró varias cositas, te las traeré mañana.

-Gracias Balthy…- bajó la vista unos segundos- No sé qué haría si no los tuviera a ustedes… mi papá me matará cuando sepa…

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No sé cómo, Balthy… no tienes idea de cómo es… ya es una desgracia para él que sea un Omega… si sabe que estoy embarazado… no sé de qué es capaz…

-Dean.

-Balthy.

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz y el Omega rápidamente desvió la vista al reconocer al moreno. No había hablado ni una sola vez con él y solían ignorarse mutuamente en el hospital. Terminó de comer su tarta, antes de levantarse para marcharse a trabajar.

-Nos vemos después, Balthy.

-Sí, bonito y no te vayas sin mí.

Estuvo trabajando el resto de la tarde hasta que tuvo ir con Anna para que le entregara los resultados del examen que le hizo hace unos días, ya que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. La pelirroja le indicó que se sentara sobre la camilla.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dean?

-Bien, con lo típico de esto- dijo suspirando- ¿Cómo salió el examen?

-Más o menos, tendrás que comenzar a tomar vitaminas y te haré otros exámenes.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes un principio de anemia, Dean, ¿Cómo fue el embarazo de tu madre?

-Mmm, ella también tuvo anemia en los dos embarazos y con el de Sammy, tuvo que hacer reposo el último mes porque su estado era delicado, mamá era algo enfermiza y frágil.

-Ya veo.

-¿Crees que me pase lo mismo?

-Tú embarazo es más complicado que uno común, Dean, los síntomas son más acentuados que en un Omega mujer, lo que también aumenta el riesgo de complicaciones durante el parto y un aborto en los primeros meses.

-¿Qué?

-Te recetaré algunas vitaminas y hormonas, también quiero que te cuides mucho, nada de pasar malos ratos ni hacer ejercicios excesivos.

-Sí.

-Te haré unos exámenes más para descartar cualquier problema, desde el quinto mes vendrás a controles semanales y quiero que me avises de inmediato si te sientes mal.

-¿Es grave?- preguntó preocupado- Estás tomando demasiados resguardos, Anna.

-Es mejor ser precavidos, Dean, los pocos embarazos de Omegas hombres que he tenido, son complicados y dos de ellos perdieron a sus bebés en el segundo mes.

-Mmm…

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará porque te cuidarás y estaré muy pendiente de ti.

-Gracias Anna… no pensé que tantas personas estarían conmigo en esto…

-Eres mi amigo, Dean y sabes que te quiero mucho- el rubio sonrió-Bien, tienes trabajo que hacer- dijo escribiendo la receta- Asegúrate de seguir las indicaciones para tomarlos y me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Sí, gracias, nos vemos.

El rubio pasó por la farmacia para que le dieran la receta y luego se dirigió a la habitación de descanso pero el moreno se encontraba en compañía de Meg. Ignoró al parcito y guardó los cuatro frascos en su bolso.

-¿Estás enfermo, Dean?- preguntó esa molesta mujer- ¿O estás siendo un chico malo?

-No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas.

-Que pesadito estás- dijo sonriendo- No he dejado de notar que últimamente estás comiendo como por cuatro.

-Ya te dije que no es tu asunto- afirmó serio- Deja de molestarme y aprovecha tu tiempo con Novak, tienen un par de minutos para follar antes de que alguien venga por aquí.

-¿Celosito, Dean? Pareces algo molesto.

-No digas estupideces, adiós.

Se marchó muy enojado del lugar para continuar con su trabajo. Los siguientes días fueron más o menos parecidos, luego de vomitar por las mañana frente al excusado, se atiborraba de comida durante el día junto con las vitaminas y hormonas, afrontaba un largo día de trabajo e ignoraba al moreno. Ese era un día típico para él pero las cosas se dificultaron cuando llegó su maldito celo mensual y los supresores no hicieron el mínimo efecto. Fue horrible estar todo el día con la calentura a flor de piel, evitando las miradas de los alfas y encerrándose en la sala de descanso para evitar llamar lo mínimo posible la atención. Su plan le resultó dos días pero el tercero, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el alfa cuando estaba vomitando en el baño durante la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí… lárgate- ordenó jadeando un poco.

-Lo haría encantado pero Balthy se enfadará si se entera que te dejé aquí cuando estás así… no quiero tragarme otro de sus sermones.

-Vete a la mierda, Novak…- se levantó para ir hasta el lavabo a enjuagarse la boca.

-Estás algo pálido, ¿Qué son esas pastillas que tomas?

-No te importa, idiota… lárgate…

-Hablo en serio- dijo tomándolo por la muñeca- ¿Qué te—

El rubio cometió el garrafal error de observar esos orbes azules y luego olfateó el aire, sintiéndose extasiado con el aroma del alfa. Algo similar le ocurrió al moreno, ya que tenía las pupilas dilatas y olfateaba el aire con insistencia. Rápidamente su parte racional se esfumó y en cosa de segundos ambos se encontraban en uno de los cubículos, besándose con desesperación mientras se quitaban la molesta ropa. Dean gritó de gusto con la primera embestida y su boca fue cubierta antes de que el mayor lo follara con fuerza. Si era honesto, los juguetes no servían de mucho para aplacar su calor, el cual era mayor producto del embarazo pero sentir al alfa, su alfa follandolo como un salvaje, era exquisitamente fantástico y pronto se olvidó de todo lo demás, entregándose por completo al placer que solo Castiel podía darle.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen sus fics y gracias por sus reviews Green, gaviota2127, Little She Wolf 8059, maysdtwitt, oraculonightwing y Raquel. Saludos! :D  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

El moreno observó hacia una de las habitaciones, en donde Dean estaba despidiendo a un paciente con una sonrisa. Hace dos días había vuelto a caer ante la tentación de ese lujurioso cuerpo y estuvieron follando por cerca de una hora en el baño. No podía seguir perdiendo el control de esa forma cuando percibía el aroma del menor pero era inevitable, ya que el olor del Omega lo descontrolaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

-Cas- se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Anna, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro, pasa.

Le indicó que entraran a la habitación en donde había estado recibiendo a sus pacientes y la miró con curiosidad, ya que la pelirroja estaba inusualmente seria.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anna?

-Es sobre Dean.

-Mmm, así que lo sabes.

-Sí, y no te preocupes, no vine a darte un sermón o algo por el estilo, nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, ni asumir la responsabilidad por algo que no sientes.

-Anna.

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que vigiles a Dean.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Solo es preocupación, su embarazo es delicado y la anemia no ayuda mucho.

-¿Anemia?

-Sí, le receté algunas vitaminas y hormonas, además de los cuidados que debe tener pero es mejor ser precavidos…- dijo suspirando.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Sí… estaba atendiendo un paciente como Dean, un Omega hombre y perdió a su bebé hace unos días.

-Oh…

-Dean está comenzando a encariñarse con ese bebé y no quiero que algo le ocurra… los embarazos como los suyos se vuelven complicados con el correr de los meses y sus antecedentes no son muy buenos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Su madre tuvo complicaciones en su segundo embarazo, hasta el momento todo va bien pero prefiero asegurarme. Ya le pedí a Benny, Balthy y Gabe que lo mantengan vigilado pero un par de ojos más nunca está demás.

-Estaré pendiente…

-Gracias Cas, nos vemos- se dirigió a la puerta pero el moreno habló.

-¿No me soltarás el sermón? Que debo tomar la responsabilidad de todo esto y esas cosas.

Los últimos días, su hermano y sus amigos no habían dejado de insinuar que debía aceptar su paternidad para apoyar al rubio. Incluso Sam había venido personalmente a hablar con él pero todas las veces se negó.

-¿Y por qué? Tú has dicho muchas veces que ese bebé no es tuyo.

-Sí…

-¿O piensas lo contrario?

-Mmm…

-Lo he visto muchas veces, Cas y no estoy interesada en las mismas discusiones de siempre, ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de alfas que no están dispuestos a asumir su paternidad y simplemente se marchan? He atendido un montón de Omegas solos que deben pasar por todo este proceso sin un compañero al lado. Dean no va a ser el primero ni el último que lo haga y tiene el apoyo de Sam y sus amigos.

-¿Hay alguna forma de saber si ese bebé es realmente mío?

-Se puede hacer una prueba de ADN pero en un embarazo común no es recomendable, mucho menos en el de Dean, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que nazca.

-Entiendo.

-De todas formas no importa, Dean ya asumió que estará solo y no tienes que someterte a alguna prueba de ADN.

-Mmm…

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- el moreno asintió- Ya sé que eres el compañero de Dean y no estás interesado en tener un Omega, así que procura mantener las distancias, el rubito estará algo inestable emocionalmente, sus genes lo alborotaran un poco y puede que se acerque a ti sin poder evitarlo, es natural que un Omega quiera sentir a su alfa cerca- hizo una pequeña pausa- Por favor recházalo adecuadamente y mantén las distancias o lo confundirás- el mayor asintió despacio- Tengo papeleo que hacer, nos vemos.

Castiel se quedó unos minutos ahí y luego fue a trabajar. No podía negar que el rubio le parecía inusualmente atractivo y seguramente era por las hormonas del embarazo pero no volvería a caer en la tentación y lo mejor era mantener las distancias.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba jugando con el tenedor sobre el pedazo de tarta que le quedaba en el plato mientras suspiraba. Ya estaba en su segundo mes de embarazo y comenzaba a sentir una fuerte necesidad de estar junto a su alfa pero ni de broma estaría cerca de ese desagradable sujeto.

-Hola bonito.

-Balthy.

-¿Qué tienes? Pareces algo decaído.

-Mmm… no lo sé… deben ser estos malditos cambio hormonales…- lo miró fijamente.

-¿Dean?

-¿Me puedes abrazar…?

-Claro, bonito.

El mayor se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura. El Omega se pegó a su cuerpo pero a pesar de ser el hermano de ese molesto alfa, no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. Su amigo pareció notarlo, ya que le acarició la espalda riendo.

-Perdón, no soy con quien esperabas hacer esto.

-Balthy… no digas idioteces…

-¿Estás cansado, bonito?

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Deberías hablar con Benny para que te quite los turnos nocturnos, tienes que cuidarte.

-He hecho esto bastante tiempo, no tiene por qué cambiar ahora.

-Pero debes cuidar del chiquitín.

-Balthy.

-Debes cuidar muy bien a mi sobrinito o sobrinita- dijo acariciando su abdomen con disimulo- Pronto se te notará la guatita, Dean.

-A este paso será por todo lo como.

-Jajajajaja, será nuestra culpa por mimarte tanto, te volverás un consentido- el mayor besó su frente- Abrígate bien porque hará frío esta noche.

-Estaré bien, Balthy.

-Lo sé, bonito pero quiero cuidarte.

Estuvo con el mayor varios minutos hasta que comenzó su turno nocturno. Su amigo no se equivocaba con lo que le dijo, ya que hizo bastante frío durante la madrugada y luego de atender a un paciente, fue a la sala de descanso para buscar su chaqueta.

-Mierda, donde la dejé- buscó en su casillero suspirando- Maldición…

En ese momento recordó que se la había llevado el día anterior, cuando fue a cenar con su hermano y Gabriel. Ya era de madrugada para molestar a alguno de sus amigos, así que se resignó pero en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver a Castiel. Se dispuso a ignorarlo pero unos segundos después, vio un chaleco azul oscuro frente a él.

-Ten, tienes frío ¿Verdad?- no respondió- Tómalo, está limpio y puedes usarlo, yo no lo necesito.

-Mmm…

-Tienes que cuidarte- carraspeó- Los demás se enfadarán si no lo haces.

-Sí…- tomó la prenda de vestir confuso- Gracias…

-De nada.

El moreno se marchó de la habitación y comprendió que solo había venido a entregarle esa ropa para que se abrigara, seguramente notó que sentía frío. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, era imposible que ese alfa se preocupara por él, solo tuvo que ser una coincidencia. Se colocó el chaleco y lo olfateó un poco, percibiendo el aroma del mayor.

-Cas…

Cumplió su turno hasta las seis y fue a la sala de descanso bostezando. Tenía que entregarle unos papeles a Benny, así que tendría que esperarlo hasta que llegara a las ocho. Se acomodó en el sillón junto a la pared y el aroma del chaleco del alfa inundó sus sentidos.

-Cas…

Cerró los ojos adormilado y se quedó profundamente dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno despidió a su paciente y terminó de llenar la ficha suspirando. Ya eran casi las siete, su turno terminó hace una hora pero quedarse cuando fuera necesario o faltan doctores en el lugar. Se digirió a la sala de descanso para ir por sus cosas pero se quedó inmóvil al ver al Omega dormido sobre el sillón, con ambos brazos doblados contra su cuerpo y la nariz oculta contra la manga de sus muñecas.

-Dean.

Se acercó despacio hacia el menor y se sentó al borde del sillón, aprovechando que el rubio estaba acurrucado de lado mientras roncaba ligeramente. No supo muy bien por qué pero estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Mmm… -el Omega se movió un poco antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Castiel continuó acariciándolo hasta que bajó su mano al vientre del menor, ¿Realmente ese bebé era suyo? La mayor parte de su ser le decía que sí pero la otra pequeña parte racional seguía rechazándolo, ya que no quería asumir la responsabilidad que todo eso conllevaba. No quería atarse a un compañero de por vida, no lo consideraba necesario pero…

-Cas- se giró con cuidado hacia la voz.

-Benny- dijo en un susurro y rápidamente se levantó- Yo… tengo que irme, dejé unas fichas con Jo para que las revises.

-Espera- lo detuvo impidiéndole el paso-No tienes que marcharte, Dean tenía que entregarme unos papeles pero los puedo venir a buscar después, pensé que estaría solo.

-No es lo que piensas… solo vine por mis cosas.

-Eso no es lo que hacías- señaló lo evidente- ¿De verdad no lo sientes, Cas? ¿Esa necesidad de estar cerca de tu compañero ahora que serán padres?

-No es seguro que yo sea el padre…

-¿Y te crees esa mentira?- el moreno bajó la vista- No sé qué cosas habrás pasado para tener esa opinión al respecto pero si conozco a mi amigo y sé muy bien que tú has sido la única persona con quien ha estado, la única persona a quien se ha entregado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó serio.

-Dean detesta su condición de Omega, su padre ayudó a que lo odiara y se avergüenza de lo que es- Castiel entrecerró los ojos- Por eso se comporta como un promiscuo, para intentar demostrar algo que no lo es, por eso sé que tú has sido el único alfa con quien ha estado… ustedes son compañeros, lo quieras aceptar o no, solo por ti perdería el control y se comportaría como un Omega, con nadie más.

-Eso…

-Porque tú eres su alfa, y él es tu Omega, por más que ambos se empeñen en negarlo.

-Yo…

-Lo sé, tienes que resolver tus problemas primero pero no sigas siendo tan hiriente con él, al menos hazlo por el bebé.

Iba a responder algo pero escuchó un ruidito tras él y se volteó a mirar al menor, quien se movió un poco el sillón antes de seguir durmiendo. Una gran parte de él, quería protegerlo y cuidarlo, a ambos pero la otra parte no quería repetir los errores de su padre. Tomó su bolso negando despacio.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces me puedes hacer un favor?- miró al mayor- Mantén las distancias con Dean y no vuelvas a acercarte a él sin importar lo que pase, no quiero que se encariñe contigo o con lo frágil que está, piense que contará contigo en el futuro.

-Benny.

-Y no te preocupes, no tienes que asumir la paternidad de ese bebé, Dean ya tomó la decisión de afrontarlo solo y nosotros los apoyaremos, así que ambos estarán bien.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntó evitando su mirada.

-Claro que lo estoy, de hecho, estaba dispuesto a golpearte hace unos días pero después de hablar con Dean lo entendí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si te hago algo… que si alguno de nosotros te hace algo, él se enfadaría.

-¿Qué…? Pero Dean me detesta.

-Eso es solo una fachada, igual que la que tienes tú cada vez que dices no necesitar un compañero, así como también sé que te ocurriría lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si algo le pasa a Dean o a tu bebé, reaccionarías muy mal porque es tu compañero y dentro de tus instintos está protegerlos.

-Benny…

-Piensa lo que te dije, ¿Vale? Si no lo quieres, no te acerques a él por ningún motivo.

Castiel bajó la vista unos segundos con la intención de acatar su petición pero entonces recortó las palabras de Anna sobre el embarazo del Omega, ¿Cómo se supone que lo ignorara después de enterarse lo complicado de su situación? Todos esos días había estado vigilándolo y por eso ayer no dudó en pasarle su chaleco al notar que tenía frío.

-¿Cas?- lo llamó su jefe curioso.

-Permiso… me tengo que ir…

Se marchó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subió al cuarto piso, encontrando a la pelirroja que revisaba unos documentos bastante concentrada. Tocó la puerta con suavidad antes de entrar.

-Hola Cas ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien gracias.

-¿Tienes un momento? Quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Claro, dime.

El moreno se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a preguntarle todo lo referente al embarazo de un Omega hombre. La pelirroja lo miró curioso antes de responder a todas sus dudas y poco a poco fueron dirigiéndose al tema puntual del cuidado que debía tener el rubio esos meses.

-¿Entonces hasta el tercer mes debe cuidarse mucho? ¿Y por qué sigue trabajando?

-Su cuerpo aún no se termina de adaptar al bebé, por eso la probabilidad de que lo pierda por un aborto espontaneo es mayor que en los meses posteriores. Debe evitar las emociones fuertes, alterarse o hacer mucha fuerza, así que mientras no se exponga a eso, puede continuar con su vida diaria, incluyendo el trabajo.

-Ya veo, ¿Y su anemia? Eso también coloca en riesgo al bebé ¿Cierto?

-Será un problema al momento de realizar la cesaría pero mientras se cuide, estará bien.

-¿Y los antecedes familiares? La última vez me dijiste que su madre tuvo un parto complicado, ¿A Dean le ocurrirá lo mismo?

-No necesariamente mientras se cuide y alimente como corresponde, lo cual lo está haciendo y los chicos se encargan de que así sea, ¿Tienes otra duda?

-No por ahora.

-Oye Cas, ¿Esto significa que vas a aceptar tu responsabilidad en el asunto?

-Gracias por la información Anna- se levantó serio- Yo… no estoy muy seguro pero tengo que hacer lo correcto.

-Cas- la pelirroja sonrió.

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Cas.

El moreno fue directo a la oficina de Benny, en donde encontró al mayor junto con Dean mientras revisaban unos documentos. Carraspeó un poco para que notaran su presencia y entró.

-¿Necesitas algo, Cas?

-Sí pero es algo breve, Dean- éste lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El próximo martes tienes hora con Anna, yo tengo el día libre así que llegaré media hora antes para que vayamos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó incrédulo-¿De qué hablas?

-No necesito ni quiero un compañero pero… hay una posibilidad de que ese bebé sea mío y cuando se confirme, asumiré mi responsabilidad al respecto, así que como mi paternidad no se ha negado, ni afirmado, haré lo correcto y estaré con ese bebé.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Benny sorprendido.

-Pero yo no—

-Me da lo mismo lo que digas, Dean, ese bebé puede ser mío, así que eso me da el derecho a cuidarlo también, desde mañana comenzaré a traerte el almuerzo, porque supongo que solo estás comiendo chatarra.

-Oye.

-Y quédate con el chaleco, hace frío afuera y si te resfrías el bebé también puede enfermarse.

-Yo no he dicho que sí, bastardo.

-Pues mala suerte, nos vemos mañana.

El moreno miró por última vez al Omega antes de dirigirse a la salida. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro pero después de oír todo lo que le dijo Anna y todas las preocupaciones que debía tomar el rubio con su embarazo, no quería que ese bebé sufriera algún percance porque si las palabras de Benny eran ciertas, era su hijo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes lee el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt, Little She Wolf 8059 , gaviota2127, Jezebeth, oraculonightwing, Green y Yan Yan. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

Dean observó la comida que el moreno dejó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos muy molesto cuando sus amigos se rieron. Los últimos días, Castiel había estado muy pendiente de su embarazo y solía traerle un nutritivo desayuno para que se alimentara bien. Jamás había pensado que se haría cargo del bebé y una pequeña parte de él estaba agradecido de eso pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Comételo todo y puedo comprarte una fruta de postre.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? Es molesto- se quejó el rubio bufando.

-Te recuerdo que ese bebé también es mío, y no voy a dejar que te llenes de comida basura.

-Maldito, Novak, no sé qué demonios te ocurre para que actúes así pero deja de hacerlo, eres molesto.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Winchester y ahora come.

-Anda, bonito, mi Cassie cocina muy rico- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabeza.

-Tienes que cuidarte- lo apoyó Benny.

-Bien…

Al final terminando devorando todo y lamiéndose los labios. No podía negar que el moreno sabía cocinar, y cada vez los almuerzos estaban mucho mejores que el día anterior. Observó la manzana que le ofrecía el alfa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero una tarta.

-Esto es mucho más saludable, Dean.

-Una tarta de manzana también lo es.

-Anna dijo que debías comer bien.

-No eres mi madre, así que deja controlar lo que como.

-Chicos basta- pidió Gabriel- El embarazo provoca antojos, Cas y no le caerá mal comer una tarta.

-Pero Gabe.

-Sé que quieres cuidarlo y todo eso pero Anna también dijo que se volvería un mimado por los antojos y no está mal en cantidades razonables.

-Mmm, bien pero solo será una rebanada- sentenció el moreno- Y no quiero quejas, Dean.

-Idiota.

El moreno le trajo una tarta y Dean se la comió con una amplia sonrisa, olvidándose de su enfado casi al instante. El resto del día fue más o menos parecido a los anteriores, ya que el alfa estuvo vigilándolo muy de cerca y seguramente era por sus genes pero se sentía bien tenerlo a su alcance. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de descanso por sus cosas.

-Te llevaré hasta tu departamento.

-¿Qué?

-Gabe me dijo que Sammy tiene el impala, así que te llevaré en mi auto.

-Pero.

-No quiero excusas, Dean, vamos.

-Bien…- suspiró.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso y comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Cuando llegaron a su edificio, no se sintió capaz de salir solo, así que el moreno terminó ayudándole a subir hasta su departamento y lo llevó a la habitación para que se recostara.

-¿Estás mejor, Dean?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… ¿Puedes ir a buscar mis pastillas? Están en el botiquín del baño.

-Sí.

Esperó que el mayor regresara con las vitaminas y hormonas que debía tomar, junto con un vaso con agua. Quería decirle al moreno que se marchara a su casa pero éste se negó rotundamente y fue a preparar la cena, argumentando que debía cuidarse. El rubio saboreó la comida, repitiéndose dos veces antes de quedar satisfecho.

-Gracias Castiel… cocinas bastante bien.

-De nada- se frotó la nuca algo nervioso- La verdad es que no sabía cocinar pero le pedí a Lucy que me enseñara… y no es muy agradable cuando tiene que repetir las cosas tantas veces- el Omega se rio.

-Pues es un buen maestro porque la cena estaba riquísima, y los almuerzos que me llevas también.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean, pensé que me los tirarías por la cabeza- los dos se rieron antes de mirarse sin saber que hacer- Mmm… iré a lavar la loza, colócate el pijama y descansa.

-Sí… gracias…

El rubio se colocó solo el pantalón, ya que hacía algo de calor esa noche o quizás era producto del embarazo y se acostó suspirando. Unos pasos se acercaron al cuarto y Castiel entró con su usual cara de póker para tomar su ropa, dejándola en la silla junto al escritorio.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Dean?

-No… gracias…

-Tienes que descansar ahora- fue a su lado y en un gesto que no esperaba el menor, le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Cas…

Miró fijamente esos orbes azules y tomó la mano del moreno para jalarlo a su lado. Ese silencioso gesto bastó para que Castiel se quitara su chaqueta junto con los zapatos antes de acostarse a su lado, abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Cas…

-Shhhh, descansa, Dean.

El rubio se restregó mimosamente contra el cuerpo del alfa, dejándose llevar por completo por su lado Omega. Soltó un pequeño gemidito de satisfacción cuando el mayor olfateó su cuello para luego pegarlo a su cuerpo con posesividad. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo después pero no hacía falta, Dean se sentía tan bien entre esos cálidos brazos, que se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó al menor que dormía entre sus brazos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando o por qué terminaron juntos en la cama pero no se sentía molesto por eso, de hecho le agradaba sentir al Omega de esa forma, su Omega. Se encontraba tan a gusto con el rubio, que terminó quedándose dormido a su lado.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con parsimonia y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro durmiente del menor. Comenzó a acariciarlo despacio hasta que esos esmeraldas se fijaron en él durante varios segundos.

-Dean.

El atractivo aroma del Omega inundó sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar, capturando esos apetecibles labios en un posesivo beso que fue correspondido. Rápidamente terminaron desnudos sobre la cama y Castiel lo miró con intensidad antes de comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, deleitándose con esos sensuales gemidos de placer. El menor pasó a los gritos a los pocos segundos y esos orbes nublados por la excitación, le aseguraron que ya no pensaba y a él tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero estuvieron perdidos en una espiral de placer y cuando el menor llegó al orgasmo nuevamente, el moreno se corrió en su interior mordiéndole el cuello con posesividad.

-Dean…- lo llamó jadeando.

-Mmm…

-Dean- se movió con cuidado para recostarse a su lado y el Omega se acurrucó contra su cuerpo mimosamente- Dean…

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. No sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de estar junto al menor. Cuando la niebla de la excitación producto de sus genes se desvaneció, ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer y el rubio fue el primero en apartarse para levantarse.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno… tenemos el turno nocturno y has sido muy amable conmigo… así que podemos desayunar juntos… si quieres- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Sí, sí quiero, tengo hambre pero…- miró el reloj- A esta hora tenemos que almorzar.

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó un poco- Tienes razón… Mmm…- se estremeció un poco y el moreno bajó la vista a sus piernas.

-Deberías… bañarte primero…- sugirió.

-Sí… después puedes ocupar la ducha si quieres…

Castiel asintió pero entonces se percató de algo y se levantó para ir hacia el rubio, colocando la mano sobre su vientre al notar el pequeño bulto. Dean lo miró durante unos segundos antes de apartar la vista avergonzado.

-Yo… me voy a bañar…

-Sí.

El moreno esperó que el Omega terminara de asearse para luego ocupar el baño mientras el menor preparaba el almuerzo. A pesar de las aprehensiones que tenía cada uno, el almuerzo fue bastante agradable y no estuvieron discutiendo como de costumbre. Cerca de las tres, Castiel tomó su chaqueta y el menor lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la noche y come bien.

-Sí, lo haré…

-¿Seguro que no quieres que venga a buscarte?

-No, está bien, gracias Castiel… por todo…

-De nada, nos vemos Dean.

-Nos vemos…

El mayor se marchó del lugar y el rubio se recostó sobre el sillón suspirando. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche ayer. Jamás esperó que el alfa se quedaría con él, ni que lo trataría de esa manera tan cariñosa y no podía negar que le gustaba. Cerca de las tres, el ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su hermano abrazándolo.

-¿Ya almorzaste?- Gabriel acarició su abdomen- ¿El chiquitín se ha portado bien?

-Estoy bien chicos… Cas estuvo conmigo hace unas horas…

-¿Eh?

-Es que ayer vino a dejarme y… se quedó conmigo.

-Oh- los tres se sentaron- Vaya.

-No es lo que piensan… solo estaba preocupado y…- carraspeó- Dijo que tomaría su responsabilidad.

-¿Ya se convenció que el bebé es suyo?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Sí… fue ayer cuando estaba en la oficina de Benny… por eso vino a dejarme…

-Eso es genial, Dean- dijo Sam sonriendo- Es muy bueno para el bebé tener a sus dos padres… y también para ti.

-Sammy…

-Por fin Cas está haciendo lo correcto- agregó Gabriel- Me alegro mucho por ti, rubito.

-No es lo que piensan… nosotros no vamos a tener una relación o algo por el estilo… eso no es discutible… ni siquiera nos soportamos…

El Omega prefirió cambiar el tema y estuvo con la parejita el resto de la tarde hasta que se fue a cambiar de ropa para ir a trabajar. Se despidió de ellos en la entrada del edificio antes de conducir hasta el hospital, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que Castiel lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-Hola Dean, ¿Cenaste?

-Mmm, sí… Sammy y Gabe estuvieron conmigo durante la tarde.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Me esperabas?- preguntó con cierta expectación por la respuesta.

-Yo.

-Hey Cas- el rubio miró por sobre el hombro del moreno a esa molesta mujer que se acercaba con dos café-Ten, bonito.

-Gracias Meg.

-Hola Dean- éste frunció el ceño.

-Hola- dijo cortante.

-¿Cas ya te contó nuestros planes, Dean?

-¿Eh?

-Mañana lo raptaré a mi casa, almorzaremos juntos y estoy segura que le encantará el postre- el rubio no ocultó su malestar con esas palabras- ¿Enojado, Dean?

-Vete a la mierda.

Pasó de ellos muy molesto y subió por las escaleras hasta el primer piso para comenzar a trabajar. No podía ocultar que sentía celos de esa mujer, ya que quería quitarle a su Alfa… esas últimas palabras lo dejaron pensativo, ¿Desde cuándo era su Alfa? No, eso estaba muy mal.

-¡Dean!- el mayor se acercó a él para abrazarlo y dejó una mano en su vientre- ¿Cómo están mis chicos?- susurró lo último bajito.

-Bien, Balthy, aunque tengo hambre.

-Entonces vamos por una tarta, todavía no comienza tu turno.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué tienes esa carita molesta?

-Nada…

-No me mientas, bonito.

-Mmm… es que esa maldita perra está rondando a Cas…

-¿Eh? ¿Meg?

-¿Acaso hay otra perra en el hospital?- siseó.

-Mmm… ¿Estás celosito, Dean? Meg siempre ha estado interesada en él pero nunca antes te había importado.

-Balthy…

-¿Ocurrió algo?

El menor le contó lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando Castiel aceptó hacerse cargo del bebé y después se quedó con él hasta el medio día siguiente. Balthazar bebió su café antes de asentir despacio.

-Dean- lo miró fijamente- No quiero que te enfades pero está muy claro que tu si tienes interés en Cassie.

-Mmm…

-Y es mucho más que la influencia de tu genética en el asunto.

-¿Crees que me gusta?

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, bonito, aunque si está muy claro que es tu pareja.

-Sí pero… eso no importa, yo no soy el Omega de alguien… y no quiero un Alfa…

-Pero si quieres a Cassie- le acarició el cabello con cariño- Si no fuera así, no se habrían quedado juntos anoche.

-No quiero un Alfa y… no importa, de todas formas él pasará el día con Meg, que hagan lo que quieran, no lo necesito.

-Dean…

-Que se vaya a la mierda con esa perra, me da igual.

El resto de su turno, estuvo evitando encontrarse con el moreno, aunque tampoco resultó difícil de conseguir, ya que varias veces lo vio en compañía de esa detestable mujer que no perdía ocasión para insinuársele descaradamente. Se alegró bastante cuando terminó de trabajar y fue a la sala de descanso por sus cosas pero una voz lo hizo voltear.

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Qué quieres Meg?- preguntó serio.

-Quiero saber tus intenciones con Cas.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a detenerme hasta conseguirlo y ese atractivo chico será mío pero para nadie es un secreto que él es tu compañero, así que—

-No tengo ningún interés en ese jodido alfa- respondió gruñendo- Quédate con él si quieres, a mí no me interesa.

-Perfecto, luego no estés llorando porque te quitaron a tu alfa.

-¡Vete a la mierda, perra!

Salió de la habitación algo agitado y se afirmó en la pared del pasillo, ya que comenzó a sentirse algo mareado. Cuando pensó que se desmayaría, un par de manos lo sostuvo por la cintura y sintió el calor familiar de ese cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó la voz preocupada pero se apartó rápidamente.

-¡No me toques, Novak!

-Dean- Balthazar lo sostuvo por la cintura- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Me puedes llevar al estacionamiento? Sammy me espera…

-Estás pálido.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Castiel pero lo apartó.

-No me toques, idiota, no te quiero cerca de mí.

-Dean.

-Vete a la mierda, Novak.

-No lo molestes, Cas- dijo la chica acercándose- Ya oíste a Dean, no necesita ayuda.

-Meg…- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada- respondió con inocencia.

-Balthy vamos- pidió el rubio sintiéndose mareado.

-Sí, bonito.

-Dean espera- lo detuvo el Alfa por el brazo- No puedes marcharte así.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, maldito- siseó- Vete con esa maldita perra y déjame en paz, yo no tengo ningún interés en ti y no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Dean…

El rubio se fue en compañía de Balthazar y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, percatándose en ese momento que estaba llorando. Se aferró a los brazos de su amigo durante varios minutos hasta que fue capaz de calmarse.

-Balthy… ¿Qué me pasa…?- preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Seré honesto contigo, Dean, lo que acaba de pasar, es que estás celoso porque Cassie saldrá con Meg.

-Yo…

-Y por cómo te colocaste… estabas así de celoso porque sientes algo por Cassie, yo creo que él te gusta, Dean.

-Balthy…

-Y por más que quieras negarlo, te gusta la persona que tu genética escogió para ti pero Cassie es más que tu alfa, es la persona que tú quieres.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, pequeño, es difícil para ti pero cuando seas capaz de aceptarlo, todo será más fácil.

-Odio esto, Balthy… no me gusta sentir celos…

-A nadie le gusta, Dean pero nos ayudan a darnos cuenta cuanto queremos a esa persona.

El rubio suspiró bajito y el mayor lo acompañó hasta que Sam vino a buscarlo en el impala. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, estaba enamorado de Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Little She Wolf 8059, maysdtwitt, oraculonightwing, Raquel y Yan Yan. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 8**

Castiel observaba silenciosamente como Anna le hacia la ecografía al rubio, quien ya se encontraba en su tercer mes de embarazo y los últimos días lo había estado ignorando olímpicamente. Tenía un vaga idea del por qué en el actuar del Omega pero no estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todavía.

-¿Cómo está?

-En perfectas condiciones- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Me alegra que te estés cuidando como te dije, Dean.

-Los chicos me ayudan…

-¿Te has sentido bien estos días?

-Sí…

-Dime la verdad, Dean, un pajarito me dijo que has estado algo alterado.

-Eso…ese pajarito no sabe lo que dice…

-Es importante que estés tranquilo y no pases malos ratos.

-Lo sé…

-¿Has tomado las vitaminas y hormonas que te receté?

-Sí, Anna.

-Buen chico, avísame de inmediato si te sientes mal.

El moreno escuchó atentamente las indicaciones de su amiga antes de salir siguiendo al Omega por el pasillo pero este se detuvo en las escaleras para voltearse a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya no tienes que representar el papel del Alfa preocupado. Ahora lárgate con ese perra, seguro que no aguantas las ganas de estar con ella.

-Dean.

-No te acerques a mí, Novak, no te necesito.

El rubio se marchó muy enfadado por las escaleras. No había que ser un genio para entender esas escenitas de celo y debía admitir que de cierta forma le gustaba pero también sentía un poco de miedo, ya que eso implicaba aceptar algunos confusos sentimientos que tenía por el Omega. Cuando regresó al primer piso, se percató que Meg estaba hablando con el rubio y éste se fue bastante molesto hacia la recepción.

-Hola Clarence- lo saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quieres ir por un café?

-No- respondió serio- ¿Qué hacías con Dean?

-Nada, solo lo saludé.

-Lo dudo, por algo se fue tan molesto.

-¿Y desde cuanto te importa tanto? Jamás te has llevado bien con él, ¿Hay algo que debes decirme, Cas?

-No, y por favor deja de meterte con él.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso te gusta?- el moreno rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Dean o de lo contrario me enfadaré.

Ignoró la mirada escudriñadora de la chica y fue a trabajar. Durante la hora de almuerzo, estuvo comiendo en compañía de Gabriel pero su mirada lo traicionaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el Omega en compañía de Balthazar, quien le contaba algo muy divertido porque los dos se reían.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Sí…

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.

-Gabe.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo.

-No lo sé, Gabe… o sea, creo que lo sé pero…- suspiró- Dean ha estado raro y evitándome… me ha vuelto a tratar como su enemigo desde que me vio con Meg en el estacionamiento…

-Oh.

-Ni siquiera me deja acercarme a él.

-¿Y quieres acercarte a él?

-Sí… tengo derecho a estar cerca de mi hijo.

-Claro que sí, ¿Y de Dean?

-Mmm… no lo sé… jamás me ha interesado tener un compañero, Gabe, tú lo sabes, Dean es todo lo que detesto en un Omega pero este último tiempo… nos estábamos acercando, incluso dormimos juntos y me gustó… se sentía bien cuidarlo… se sentía… correcto… cuidar a mi compañero.

-Cas.

-Y después de lo del estacionamiento, si lo hubieras visto, Gabe- sonrió un poco- Estaba celoso, lo que hizo ahí fue una escena de celos y no tengo idea de sí actúa así por el embarazo o porque me…

-Porque te quiere- completó el mayor- Y en mi opinión personal, la respuesta es la segunda.

-Mmm…

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No…

-Entonces la gran pregunta es ¿Qué sientes tú por Dean?

-Yo… estoy confundido, Gabe.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?

-Me gusta- admitió confundido- Se sentía muy bien tenerlo entre mis brazos… dormir a su lado y verlo despertar- sonrió al recordarlo- Parecía un niño… y después tuvimos sexo… no sé hasta qué punto es mi genética pero no puedo negar que me gusta tenerlo cerca… y me enfada que Meg esté molestándolo.

-Como yo lo veo; y no te enfades, a ti te gusta Dean, más allá de tu genética.

El moreno suspiró bajito y dirigió su vista hacia el rubio, quien estaba comiendo con una sonrisa la tarta que le daba Balthazar. El resto del día estuvo pensando en las palabras de su amigo y llegó a la conclusión que era muy probable que tuviera razón, así que cuando terminó su turno, siguió al Omega hasta el cuarto de descanso.

-Dean- éste se volteó molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? Tu amiguita no está aquí, así que lárgate.

-No me interesa, Meg, no del modo en que ella pretende.

-Bien por ti, ahora vete.

-Por favor escúchame- pidió tomándolo por el brazo con suavidad- Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte… y si después de oírlo aún quieres que me vaya… entonces lo haré.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó serio.

-Ninguno de los dos puede negar lo evidente, tú eres mi Omega y yo soy tú Alfa, sé que no estamos de acuerdo con nuestra genética y que por diferentes motivos, ambos nos detestamos y no estamos satisfechos con este emparejamiento que nos ordena la genética pero… con esto del embarazo y cuando estuve en tu departamento… sentí algo que no fue mi genética, cuando hicimos el amor esa mañana, no era un Alfa poseyendo a su Omega, era yo… estando con la persona que me gusta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso.

-Eso… tú me gustas, Dean… por eso jamás ocurrirá algo entre Meg y yo, a mí no me interesa ella, solo me importas tú y el bebé que tendremos.

-¿Hablas… en serio?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sí, muy en serio, Dean- el menor lo observó- Esto es raro para mí… no está en mis planes tener un compañero pero… la persona que me gusta es también mi Omega… yo no quiero a otra persona que no seas tú…- hizo una breve pausa antes de frotarse la nuca- Mmm… di algo por favor, me estás colocando nervioso…

-Yo…tampoco lo entiendo, Cas… no quiero un Alfa y detesto mi condición de Omega pero… la persona que me gusta, también es mi compañero…- el moreno sonrió un poco- ¿De verdad no estás interesado en Meg?

-Ella no provoca algo en mí, a diferencia de ti que me descontrolas- admitió algo avergonzado y acarició su abdomen- Este bebé es la prueba de eso… pero tampoco negaré que la idea de ser padre me gusta.

-Cas.

-No tenemos que colocarle un nombre a esto, ambos estamos confundidos y con conflictos internos que debemos arreglar antes de dar el siguiente paso pero estamos de acuerdo en que lo que sentimos por el otro existe y podemos intentar estar juntos.

-Mmm… eso me gustaría… pero tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que esa maldita perra esté pegada a ti todo el día, no la soporto, Cas- éste se rio.

-Te ves lindo celoso.

El rubio comenzó a hacer un puchero que al moreno le pareció demasiado tentador y lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo antes de darle un demandante beso que rápidamente subió de intensidad. Lo empujó contra los casilleros mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta pero un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

-¿Interrumpo algo, par de pervertidos?

-No sabes captar el ambiente, Balthy- se quejó el moreno suspirando.

-Es tu culpa, Cassie, si querías correrle mano al rubito, llévalo a tu departamento o a los baños.

-No es eso…-dijo el Omega nervioso- Nosotros…

-Deja de molestarlo, Balthy- el Alfa guardó sus cosas antes de tomar la mano del menor- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Pero tenemos fiesta hoy, Cassie, no seas un pervertido.

-Tengo un buen ejemplo como hermano- éste se rio.

-Buen chico, entonces almorzaremos todos juntos mañana, diviértanse, chicos.

Se llevó al Omega hasta el estacionamiento y ambos subieron en su auto. Durante el trayecto a su departamento, besó al rubio en cada semáforo en rojo y llegaron al edificio. Así fue como se dirigieron hasta la habitación del moreno y la ropa rápidamente quedó olvidada en el suelo. Castiel olfateó el cuello del menor, quien estaba frotándose contra su cuerpo mientras gemía descontroladamente con cada roce.

-Mmm… follame, Cas…- suplicó con la vista nublada por la excitación- Aaaahhh… Cas…

El Alfa se apresuró en acomodarse entre sus piernas para penetrarlo de una sola vez, ya que el menor estaba más que listo para recibirlo. A los pocos minutos las embestidas se hicieron erráticas, el rubio rasguñó su espalda gritando de placer y llegó a un placentero orgasmo.

-¡Aaaahhh! Cas… Mmm…

Ese rostro inundado por el placer era lo más erótico que había visto Castiel en toda su vida y estuvo teniendo sexo con el Omega durante horas, hasta que ambos terminaron satisfechos sobre la cama. Dean se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausto y el moreno mordisqueó su cuello despacio, sintiendo su nudo hinchado en ese estrecho interior y se apartó con cuidado.

-Mmm… Cas…

-¿Estás bien…?- preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí…- dijo acurrucándose a su lado con una amplia sonrisa-Tengo sueño, Cas…

-Descansa un poco, te despertaré cuando esté lista la cena.

-No… quédate conmigo- pidió adormilado.

-Dean.

-Por favor…

Acarició el cabello del menor y éste afirmó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, roncando ligeramente. Si se tratara de otra persona, simplemente lo hubiera dejado solo pero era su compañero, su Omega, ese último pensamiento lo tomó de improviso, ¿Quería que ese Omega fuera suyo? Sí, la respuesta era sí pero no quería apresurar las cosas, ya que recién fueron capaces de admitir una parte de lo que sentían.

Cerca de una hora después, se levantó con cautela para ir a preparar el almuerzo y tuvo la idea de arreglar todo en una bandeja antes de llevarlo al dormitorio. Dejó la comida sobre el velador y se inclinó para lamer el cuello del rubio, quién soltó un pequeño ruidito similar a un ronroneo.

-Despierta, Dean- lo llamó con suavidad.

-Mmm…

-Es hora de comer- mordisqueó su cuello despacio.

-Mmm… Cas…- susurró abriendo los ojos adormilado.

-Tienes que comer y luego puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

-Cas…- se incorporó quedando sentado y se frotó los ojos- Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?

-La una- respondió acariciando su cabello- Preparé un delicioso almuerzo para ti.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo- Tengo muchísima hambre.

Ambos almorzaron manteniendo una amena conversación y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, aún cuando sus amigos los llamaron para comer juntos. Castiel observaba a su Omega como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo mientras le prestaba toda su atención.

-Y el idiota de Benny dijo que sí quería la última rebanada de tarta, debía nadar desnudo en el lago y era de noche.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Y lo hiciste?

-Sí… estaba riquísima- respondió algo apenado.

-Eres único, Dean.

-Cas…

-Voy a tener una tarta guardada por si acaso- el menor se rio.

-Te arriesgarás a que te ataque con tal de conseguirla.

-Ya quisieras, Winchester, no puedes contra mí.

-¿Otra vez en plan arrogante, Novak?

-Si sabes que te encanta.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de besarse apasionadamente. El moreno se hubiera dejado llevar pero dentro de poco tendrían que ir al hospital a trabajar, así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad logró apartar al menor.

-Cas- se quejó el rubio haciendo morritos.

-Tranquilo, pervertido, no olvides que tenemos el turno nocturno hoy.

-Mmm… sí- suspiró resignado.

-Aunque, se me ocurre una buena idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Podríamos ahorrar tiempo bañándonos juntos- propuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh- el Omega se rio- ¿Y en que podemos ocupar ese tiempo extra?

-No lo sé, lo dejo a tu imaginación, Dean.

El rubio esbozó una traviesa sonrisa para luego llevarlo de la mano hasta el baño y el mayor se prometió a sí mismo que tendría más cuidado con sus palabras, ya que su Omega ocupó muy bien el tiempo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba satisfecho con la forma en que resultaron las cosas y quizás era por sus genes pero le encantaba pasar tiempo junto al moreno y solía buscarlo constantemente, lo cual también le ocurría al alfa. Ese día no fue distinto, durante la hora de almuerzo fue a dejar sus pertenencias a la sala de descanso para luego ir a almorzar con sus amigos y saborear esa deliciosa comida que le traía Castiel.

-¿Tienes prisa?- esa molesta mujer le bloqueó la salida.

-Muévete, Meg- siseó.

-¿Por qué tan enojado? Solo quiero hablar.

-Pero yo no, así que lárgate.

-Que pesadito, Dean, ni siquiera teniendo a Cas todo el día pegado a ti, te cambia el humor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es raro, al principio no se soportaban pero cualquiera que los ve ahora pensaría que son pareja.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-No seas iluso, ¿De verdad piensas que Cas se fijaría en ti? Que mal chiste- se rio- Para él solo eres un molesto Omega que lo sigue como un perro faldero.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí, a él no le interesas, seguramente conseguiste una forma de obligarlo a estar contigo.

-¡Cállate, maldita perra!

-Eres de lo peor, Dean.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó molesto- Cas está conmigo porque así lo escogió, acéptalo de una vez, maldita arpía, él no está interesado en ti, ¡Déjalo en paz!

Le dio un empujón para salir de la habitación y fue rápidamente hacia el comedor pero se detuvo a mitad de camino afirmándose en la pared mientras respiraba agitado. ¿Y si Meg tenía razón y Castiel solo estaba con él por el bebé? Era cierta que las cosas mejoraron entre ellos pero desde un comienzo, solo fue la genética la cual los unió. Tal como decía esa arpía, era raro que de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado todo.

-¿Dean?- un par de manos lo sostuvo por los hombros y distinguió a la pelirroja.

-Anna…- susurró.

-¿Qué tienes? Estás pálido.

-Yo…

La opresión en su pecho se incrementó y terminó desmayándose en los brazos de su amiga, sintiéndose muy angustiado ante la posibilidad de que esa molesta mujer llegara a quitarle a su Alfa.


	9. Chapter 9

hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127, Green, oraculonightwing, maysdtwitt, Yan Yan y ! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 9**

Castiel se precipitó dentro de la habitación muy agitado. Apenas recibió la llamada de Anna para que fuera a una de las habitaciones de la sala de urgencia porque su Omega se desmayó, de inmediato corrió hacia allá junto con sus amigos.

-¡Dean!- se alivió un montón cuando vio al rubio sentado sobre la camilla y tomando un jugo- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó tomando una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello.

-Cas…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Qué ocurrió Anna?

-Se desmayó en el pasillo, venía a entregar una ficha en recepción y lo vi pálido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, ya lo revisé y todo está en orden, no te preocupes.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- No debí dejarte solo, Dean.

-Cas…- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿De verdad… quieres estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto, pensé que ya lo tenías claro.

-Cas…

-¿Alguien te dijo algo, Dean?

-Mmm… no…nada.

El moreno sabía que mentía y al intercambiar una mirada con Anna, se dio cuenta que ella tampoco le creyó ni media palabra. Mantuvo abrazado al menor durante varios segundos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando su Omega se restregó contra su cuerpo mimosamente antes de apartarse.

-Dean.

-Ya estoy bien- dijo levantándose- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Seguro? No quiero que te desmayes de nuevo- preguntó Castiel con preocupación.

-Ya me siento mejor, Cas.

-Bien pero te estaré vigilando.

Anna le dio unas últimas indicaciones para que se cuidara y al terminar su turno fuera directo a descansar a su departamento. El moreno estuvo cuidando del rubio durante el resto de la tarde antes de acompañarlo a la sala de descanso para ir por sus cosas.

-Dean- lo abrazó por la espalda- Dime que ocurrió, ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

-Cas…

-No quiero que algo te ocurra.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que… tú estás conmigo porque yo te obligué…

-Dean.

-Yo sé que solo estás conmigo porque piensas que el bebé es tuyo… pero sé que en el fondo… no lo crees…- bajó la vista- No sé qué me pasa… pero la idea de que esa sea la razón por la cual estás conmigo… me pone muy triste…sé que no lo crees pero el bebé que espero es tuyo… tú eres la única persona con quien he estado… fuiste el primero… aunque no lo creas… odio mi condición de Omega pero cada vez que estamos juntos… se siente bien y pienso que quizás… no es tan malo que naciera así.

El moreno lo observó fijamente antes de rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo para luego besar su nuca con cariño. El menor se aferró a sus brazos pero no hizo ningún ademan de moverse.

-Estás muy lejos de la realidad, Dean.

-Cas…

-Es cierto que al comienzo no creí que ese bebé fuera mío pero no porque no creyera en tus palabras, sino porque me negaba fervientemente a reconocer que en el fondo si quería un compañero a mi lado…

-Entonces…

-Como dije, eso fue al comienzo porque ahora mi pensamiento ha cambiado por completo.

-Cas…

-Ahora siento todo lo contrario, ahora… me siento muy feliz de haber encontrado a mi compañero… estoy muy feliz de que mi Omega seas tú.

-¿Hablas… en serio?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Si Dean, muy en serio, al principio no te aguantaba… eras todo lo que odiaba en un Omega pero ahora que te conozco más, me he dado cuenta de mi error y te has convertido en lo más importante para mí, Dean- le dio la vuelta- Encontrarte y ese bebé que esperamos… es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Cas- el rubio sonrió-Tú también eres importante para mí… yo… no quería un Alfa… odio lo que soy pero contigo… es diferente… te quiero a mi lado, Cas… yo… a mí me gustas.

-Entonces tenemos un problema.

-¿Eh?

-A mí también me gustas, Dean- el menor sonrió- ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó divertido.

-Dejar de perder el tiempo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso que se prolongó por varios segundos. El moreno lo mantuvo sostenido por la cintura y besó su frente cariñosamente antes de sonreír.

-Cas.

-Mi lindo y terco Omega, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Cas… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿Aceptas?

-Claro que sí.

El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un apasionado beso. Castiel se sentía capaz de hacerle el amor ahí mismo pero un carraspeo los interrumpió y se giró al oír las risas.

-Que bien te lo estás montando, Cassie.

-No molestes, Balthy- dijo suspirando.

-¿A qué se debe que estén tan juntitos?- preguntó Gabriel divertido.

-Este lindo chico ha aceptado ser mi pareja- respondió el moreno.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Sí, Cas y yo estamos juntos…

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, chicos, tenemos que celebrarlo, tendremos fiesta en mi departamento.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el departamento de la parejita y unos minutos después llegó Sam, quien se alegró mucho por ambos cuando se enteró de la noticia. Castiel mantuvo abrazado a su Omega durante todo el festejo y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, Cas- dijo Lucifer divertido- Te juro que iba a golpearte por idiota.

-Lo sé, Lucy y hubieras hecho bien, me estaba comportando como un grandísimo idiota.

-No quiero que te lastimen, Cas- protestó el rubio- Y… yo lo entiendo, yo tampoco quería un Alfa…

-Dean.

El moreno le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios a su pareja y luego tomó una cerveza. El rubio quería beber pero se lo impidió negando despacio antes de entregarle un jugo. Su Omega hizo un adorable puchero.

-Quiero tomar, Cas.

-No puedes, Dean.

-Solo una- pidió.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti, rubito lindo- Balthazar se sentó a su lado- ¿La quieres?- le enseñó la tarta.

-¡Sí! ¡Dámela!- intentó tomarla pero el mayor no se lo permitió.

-Te la daré pero a cambio te portarás bien y nada de cerveza.

-Sí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Sí!

Castiel observó cómo su pareja devoraba la tarta feliz y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Quizás no era tan malo tener un Omega.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio llegó bastante nervioso al hospital y durante la hora de colación, prefirió quedarse en la sala de descanso, en donde no tardaron en llegar su pareja y sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?- preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado- Tienes que comer.

-No tengo hambre…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Benny se acercó junto con Balthazar y Gabriel.

-Dínoslo- pidió su alfa preocupado.

-Es que… mi papá ha notado que estoy actuando raro y vendrá a verme el fin de semana- se colocó algo pálido- No sé cómo le diré esto… se va a enfadar mucho cuando lo sepa- se llevó las manos al rostro- No sé qué hacer, ¿Y si me odia? No quiero eso.

-Hey, basta- su pareja lo tomó por los hombros- Lo que diga ese hombre no es relevante, lo único que me importa es que tú y nuestro bebé estén bien.

-Cas…

-Yo te ayudaré a decírselo y haremos esto juntos.

-¿De verdad…?

-Sí, Dean.

-Gracias, Cas…

-Por lo que me has dicho, va a ser difícil pero lo haremos juntos y estoy seguro que terminará entendiéndolo.

-Eso espero, Cas.

-Y nosotros también te apoyaremos- dijo Benny.

-Gracias chicos.

El Omega se sintió mucho mejor después de saber que contaba con el apoyo de los demás. Sabía que su padre se molestaría cuando lo supiera pero quería creer en las palabras del moreno.

Fue el miércoles cuando recibió la inesperada visita de John y se tensó bastante cuando lo observó de un modo raro.

-Papá… pensé que vendrías el viernes…

-Terminamos un trabajo cerca de aquí, así que aproveché de venir a verte, estás en tu hora de almuerzo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, papá…

-Entonces vamos a conversar.

Llevó a John hasta la sala de descanso y mantuvo la vista en el suelo, ya que no sabía cómo le diría todo a su padre, especialmente ahora que se encontraba solo. Para su buena o mala suerte, el mayor dio el primer paso.

-¿Me puedes decir que está sucediendo? Estás actuando raro.

-Mmm…

-Dímelo, Dean.

-Nada, papá…- mintió.

-¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Mmm…son ideas tuyas…

-No soy idiota, Dean, solo te colocas así cuando haces algo malo, actuabas así todo el tiempo cuando eras un niño.

-Papá…

-Dime que sucede.

-Nada, todo está en orden…- tragó saliva con dificultad- Yo… tengo que regresar a trabajar.

Se marchó por el pasillo pensando que consiguió librarse de su padre pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Meg apareció de improviso y lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con esa maldita mujer.

-¿Tienes prisa, Dean?

-Apártate de mi camino.

-¿Estás buscando a tu amorcito?

-¿Amorcito?- preguntó John acercándose a ellos- ¿De qué está hablando ella, Dean?

-Papá…

-Oh, es tu padre- dijo Meg sonriendo- ¿Vas a presentarle a tu alfa, Dean?

-¿Alfa?- repitió el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No se lo has dicho, Dean? ¿No le has contado sobre Cas?

John comenzó a hostigarlo gruñendo palabras mientras esa molesta arpía continuaba sembrando cizaña. La sola idea de que su progenitor se enterara de lo sucedido, hicieron que se sintiera muy mal y se afirmó en la pared.

-¡Dean!- reconoció la voz de la pelirroja- ¿Estás bien?

-Anna…- murmuró.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle a horrores y la presión en su pecho se incrementó hasta que todo se fue a negro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

John alcanzó a sostener a su hijo, evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo. La pelirroja le indicó que lo llevaran hasta una de las habitaciones que había casi al final del pasillo por la derecha y procedió a revisarlo con bastante dedicación. No entendía que sucedía pero su intuición le decía que era algo serio. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un hombre entró casi corriendo a la habitación para acercarse al rubio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-Está bien, solo fue un desmayo.

-Menos mal, ¿Te sientes mejor, Dean?

-Sí…

-¿Alguien me puede decir lo que pasa aquí?

-¿Quién es usted?

-John Winchester, el padre de Dean, ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Castiel Novak, la pare—

-¡Mi amigo!- intervino el Omega aterrado- Es mi amigo, papá...- se levantó- Ya estoy mejor.

-Pero Dean, es mejor que descanses un poco, hazlo por el b—

-¡Tengo trabajo!- se dirigió a la puerta- Nos vemos el sábado, papá…

Su hijo se marchó rápidamente de ahí junto con ese doctor que entró al lugar. Salió del lugar curioso pero en medio del pasillo, fue detenido por la mujer de hace un rato.

-Hola, señor Winchester, aún no nos conocemos.

-¿Eh?

-Soy Meg Master, compañera de trabajo de su hijo.

-Ya veo.

-Parece que Dean no le ha contado algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Como su relación con Cas.

-¿Relación?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos por un café? Estoy segura que hay varias cosas que le encantaría saber.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews oraculonightwing, Green, Jezebeth, maysdtwitt, Little She Wolf 8059 y Raquel. Saludos! :D  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 10**

Castiel estaba preocupado por su pareja, desde la visita de su padre a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba muy nervioso y en varias ocasiones se sobresaltó por un mínimo toque. Intentó preguntarle más al respecto pero solo consiguió evasivas, así que decidió aprovechar unos minutos libres y subió hasta la oficina de Benny.

-Siéntate, Cas- dijo indicando el asiento frente a él.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Dean, ¿Supiste lo que pasó a medio día?

-No.

-El padre de Dean vino acá.

-¿John estuvo aquí?

-Sí y Dean se desmayó, no sé qué le ocurrió, se colocó muy nervioso e incluso mintió sobre nuestra relación, por eso quería saber si tú me podrías contar algo al respecto.

-Cas.

-Intenté preguntárselo pero no me responde y estoy preocupado.

-Supongo que puedo decírtelo- juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio-La relación con su padre no es muy buena, ya sabes que Dean no acepta su condición como Omega.

-Sí.

-Y toda la culpa es de John, ese sujeto jamás lo ha aceptado como es y ha dejado bien claro su decepción- suspiró- Es por eso que Dean rechaza lo que es, fue muy difícil para él aceptar que te quiere, no solo como pareja sino también como Alfa.

-Ya veo…

-Ese sujeto se ha encargado de lavarle el cerebro con un montón de idioteces, estoy seguro que cuando se entere, tratará muy mal a Dean, peor de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

-Oh… ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan asustado.

-Una vez presencié una discusión que tuvieron y ese sujeto es un completo idiota, ¿Sabes lo que dijo?- el moreno negó- Dijo que los Omegas hombre son putas que se abren de piernas para cualquiera.

-¿Qué…?- frunció el ceño- ¿Le dijo eso a su hijo?

-Sí, es un idiota y Dean lo es aún más por escucharlo.

-Benny.

-¿Sabías que se llenaba con supresores durante sus periodos de celo? No son dulces.

-¿Es muy apegado a su padre?

-Bastante, desde que su madre murió, él se encargó de cuidar a Sam mientras John trabajaba pero es un idiota, no entiendo cómo puede querer a ese sujeto después de todo lo que le ha dicho y hecho.

-¿Lo ha lastimado por su condición de Omega?

-Deberías hablarlo con él, Cas.

-Por favor, dímelo- pidió serio- Algo sabes.

-En una ocasión… Dean me contó una de las tantas cosas que ese bastardo le ha hecho… cuando tuvo su primer periodo de celo y confirmaron su condición de Omega, ese maldito lo encerró en la habitación durante los cuatro días.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos muy enfadado con lo que oía, ¿Cómo su propio padre podía tratarlo de esas forma? Ahora entendía porque el rubio buscaba reafirmar tanto que no era un Omega y se acostaba con cuanta persona se le pasara por delante. Le dio las gracias al mayor antes de marcharse por el pasillo, con la intención de ir con su pareja pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su teléfono.

-Diga.

-Cas, ven de inmediato.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Dean, no está bien.

Se apresuró en correr hacia la habitación donde atendía la pelirroja y se percató que afuera de la habitación estaba John junto Balthazar y Gabriel. Bastó con que viera sus rostro para saber que algo serio ocurría y sin detenerse, entró rápidamente al cuarto, observando a su pareja que se encontraba recostada sobre la camilla mientras una manguerilla salía por su brazo derecho y la doctora le inyectaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anna?- preguntó acercándose a ellos.

-Espera afuera, Cas.

-Grrrr…- gruñó el rubio.

-Respira, Dean- la pelirroja realizó una llamada- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Necesito esos medicamentos ahora!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustado.

-Dean tiene síntomas de perdida.

-¿Qué…? Nuestro bebé…

-Por favor espera afuera.

Lo sacó de la habitación casi a empujones y cerró la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, dos enfermeras que trabajaban en maternidad, entraron corriendo al cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta. Castiel se giró al sentir la mano de su amigo en el hombro pero toda su atención se dirigió a ese sujeto.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dean?- preguntó acercándose amenazante.

-Nada.

-¡No me mientas! Si algo le ocurre a Dean o a mi hijo, voy a romperte la cara a golpes.

-¿Hijo?- soltó el mayor confundido- ¿Cómo que hijo?

-Sí, por si no lo sabes, somos pareja, yo soy su alfa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que si eres tan idiota como para no valorar al maravilloso hijo que tienes, entonces deja de molestarlo y desaparece de su vida, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo muy bien.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar antes de marcharse de ahí. Castiel sabía que quizás cometía un error al decirle todas esas cosas pero no iba a permitir que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a su pareja.

Mientras esperaban, Gabriel llamó a Sam, quien tan solo tardó unos quince minutos en llegar con ellos. Al moreno le parecieron horas antes de que Anna les indicara que podían entrar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Castiel tomando la mano del rubio, quien parecía algo adormilado.

-Está bien, tanto él como el bebé se encuentran mejor- aclaró seria- Dean- éste la miró- Quiero que me digas que sucedió para dejarte así.

-Mmm…

-Fue papá ¿Verdad?-Sam rodeó la cama para quedar del otro lado- Es culpa de papá que te hayas alterado así ¿Verdad?

-Dinos que pasó- exigió el moreno.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sostuvo de la pared al sentir un pequeño mareo y después de comprobar que ya no tenía más pacientes por atender, decidió ir a hablar con Benny para marcharse un poco antes, ya que no se sentía bien después de la visita de su padre.

-Dean Winchester- se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó esa voz grave, la misma que no auguraba algo bueno.

-Papá…- se giró despacio y antes de reaccionar, fue tomado por el delantal y dejado contra la pared.

-¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? Ese doctorcito es tu pareja.

-Yo…- se colocó pálido.

-Ese sujeto es un alfa y si te has convertido en su pareja, significa que te has vuelto su- gruñó- Su Omega

-Papá yo… yo no…

-¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! ¿Cuándo mierda pensabas decirme que te has vuelto la puta de ese hombre?

-No…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero un jodido Omega en mi familia?

El rubio comenzó a sentirse mal con cada palabra de rechazo que proliferaba su padre. Era obvio que no tomaría bien la situación pero una pequeña parte de él, pensó que quizás las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Las recriminaciones de John eran bastante duras y podía notar el rechazo junto con la decepción por su condición de Omega. No era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa forma pero con el embarazo se encontraba aún más sensible y le dolía mucho más todo lo que le decía.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te lo advertí?!- el mayor lo empujó al suelo y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Grrrr…

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el mayor- ¿Dean?

El dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable y para su suerte, Balthazar venía en compañía de Gabriel, así que entre ambos consiguieron llevarlo hasta la consulta de Anna y ella lo atendió de inmediato. Se asustó bastante cuando le dijo que tenía síntomas de perdida pero después de inyectarle varias cosas, comenzó a sentirse somnoliento.

-Tranquilo- dijo la pelirroja acariciando su cabello- Estarás bien, Dean- vio cómo iba hacia la puerta y sus amigos entraron.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Castiel tomando su mano del rubio.

-Está bien, tanto él como el bebé se encuentran mejor- aclaró seria- Dean- éste la miró- Quiero que me digas que sucedió para dejarte así.

-Mmm…

-Fue papá ¿Verdad?-Sam rodeó la cama para quedar del otro lado- Es culpa de papá que te hayas alterado así ¿Verdad?

-Dinos que pasó- exigió el moreno.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que contarles lo sucedido con su padre y las crueles que le dijo antes de que se sintiera mal. Sam frunció el ceño de inmediato y parecía listo para salir a golpearlo pero lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Dean.

-Por favor, no, no quiero que discutan.

-No tiene derecho a tratarte así- siseó molesto.

-Por favor, prométeme que no lo harás.

-Mierda…

-No voy a permitir que ese sujeto vuelva a lastimarte- dijo Castiel serio- No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti de nuevo, no quiero que te haga sentir mal o lastime a nuestro bebé.

-Cas…

-Ya no tienes hablar con él, yo le dije que soy tu pareja y estamos esperando un hijo.

-¿Qué…?- se colocó pálido- ¿Qué hiciste…?

-Le dije la verdad, así que ya no volverá a molestar y—

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó apartándolo- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Ese sujeto no tiene derecho a tratarte de esa forma y.

-¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡No tenías que tratarlo así!

-¿Y entonces debía permitir que te hablara de esa forma y pusiera en peligro a mi hijo?- espetó molesto.

-No tenías derecho, Cas.

-Sí lo tenía, tú me lo diste cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja y ahora que tendremos a ese hijo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó antes de gruñir.

-Cálmate, no puedes alterarte- pidió Anna.

-Cas hizo lo correcto- afirmó Sam- Papá no tiene derecho a tratarte de esa forma, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que te menosprecie de esa forma?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- gritó apartando la mano de su pareja- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Dean.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

-Pero.

-¡Sal de aquí!- se llevó una mano al vientre- Grrrr…

-Por favor, cálmate- pidió Anna inyectándole algo en la manguerilla que salía de su brazo- Chicos, salgan de aquí, por favor, Dean tiene que descansar.

Los demás se marcharon y el rubio observó a la pelirroja somnoliento antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel salió de la habitación muy molesto, ya que no entendía porque su pareja se había enfadado de esa manera cuando su intención fue protegerlo. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear y Sam lo observó comprensivamente.

-Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano, se coloca así después de hablar con papá.

-Solo quería protegerlo- dijo serio.

-Lo sé pero también debes intentar entenderlo, papá ha estado sobre él desde siempre y solo empeoró desde que se enteró que era un Omega.

-Sam.

-Ha hecho y dicho cosas muy crueles pero a pesar de todo, mi hermano todavía lo quiere- suspiró- Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué es tan sumiso con él… Dean valora mucho la familia pero incluso yo creo que se está pasando, papá ha sido malo con él y pareciera que no le interesa, está muy preocupado por tener su aprobación y no se da cuenta de todo el daño que le ha hecho.

-Lo entiendo Sam pero no es justo- replicó molesto- ¿Entonces se supone que debo avalar todo esto? ¿Debo permitir que ese hombre regrese y la próxima vez golpee a mi pareja y lastime a mi hijo? ¿Debo permitir que vuelva a alterarlo de esta forma? ¿Debo aceptar que cualquier día llegue aquí y por su culpa pierda a mi bebé?

-No Cas, no estoy diciendo que—

-No- lo interrumpió con voz firme- Si no me quiere a su lado por complacer a ese idiota que tiene por padre, bien, no estaré a su lado pero ese hijo también es mío y no voy a perderlo por culpa de ese sujeto.

-Pero—

-Pero nada, si él no quiere enfrentar sus temores, es su problema pero nadie va a herir a mi hijo y si Dean no es capaz de cortar con esa insana relación, entonces yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para quedarme con la custodia del bebé.

El menor lo observó afligido pero no se dejó convencer por él y se marchó muy serio por el pasillo. Si su Omega no quería cuidarse, era su problema.

Cuando terminó su turno al anochecer, fue hacia el tercer piso para ir a buscar al rubio y llevarlo a su departamento. Anna le dio unas últimas indicaciones y le pidió encarecidamente que descansara el día de mañana pero conociendo a su terca pareja, eso no ocurriría. Estacionó afuera del edificio y el menor se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias por traerme, adiós- dijo cortante.

-Oh no, no vas a hacer lo que más te acomode, Winchester- éste lo observó- Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

De mala gana, el rubio le permitió entrar al departamento. Sabía que aún estaba molesto por lo ocurrido con John pero su enfado era aún mayor.

-Solo voy a decir esto una vez, Dean y tenlo muy claro, no quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de ese hombre.

-Es mi padre y tú no me das órdenes.

-Pues mala suerte porque el hijo que esperas también es mío y no voy a perderlo por tu insensatez.

-Tú no me controlas- siseó.

-Claro que no, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Dean y si quieres que ese hombre siga despreciándote y tratándote como si fueras lo peor del mundo, bien, es tu problema pero no vas a involucrar a mi bebé en esto.

-¡No me des órdenes! Yo hago lo que quiero y no es tu problema.

-Ese bebé es tan tuyo como mío- dijo amenazante- Y no lo perderé solo porque estás necesitado de afecto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó.

-John es un sujeto despreciable y no quiero a alguien así cerca de mi hijo, ni siquiera entiendo que esperas de él, ¿Acaso no te ha dado a entender que no te quiere?- afirmó sin medir sus palabras- Ese hombre desprecia a los Omegas y tú lo eres, por más que quieras negarlo acostándote con cuanta persona se te cruce por delante.

-Cállate- ordenó angustiado.

-Si a ti te gusta vivir siendo despreciado, humillado, insultado y golpeado, es tu problema pero no quiero eso para mi hijo y si no te alejas de ese hombre lo que dure el embarazo, voy a tomar acciones más drásticas.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- gritó casi llorando- ¡Lárgate de aquí, bastardo!

-Estás advertido, Dean, te alejas de ese hombre por las buenas o llevaremos esto ante tribunales y te juro por Dios que haré todo lo posible por estar con mi hijo y cuidarlo.

-¡Es mío! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Daría todo por él!- gritó llorando.

-Pues no se nota, ese hombre te basureó y a ti te da lo mismo, ¿Qué pasará si nuestro bebé también es un Omega? ¿Vas a permitir que tu padre lo desprecie como lo ha hecho toda una vida contigo?

-Cállate…

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Tan asustado de tu padre estás que no te importa que te lastime de esa forma? ¿Tan necesitado de su afecto estás que permites que te humille así?

Castiel continuó con la dureza en sus palabras, sin importarle que el rubio estuviera llorando mientras se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia para intentar calmarse. Con una última amenaza, se marchó dando un portazo y condujo hasta su departamento muy enfadado. Realmente no entendía por qué Dean permitía que lo trataran de esa forma.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se encontraba bastante nervioso mientras revolvía distraídamente el café. Después de su pelea con el moreno hace tres días, éste no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera por algún asunto relacionado con el bebé que tendrían. No podía negar que necesitaba sentirlo a su lado pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar la verdad en las palabras del Alfa. Era cierto que su padre lo menospreciaba a diario, lo insultaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y era muy cruel, como en la ocasión en que llegó su primer celo y lo dejó encerrado los cuatro días seguidos en su habitación.

-Hola bonito- se giró al oír la voz de su amigo.

-Balthy…

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Mmm…- bajó la vista.

-¿Has hablado con Cassie?

-No… ¿Crees… que tenga razón?

-Bueno, entiendo que ese hombre sea tu padre pero no debió tratarte de esa forma, sé que a pesar de todo sigues queriéndolo, es tu padre.

-Balthy…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-No soy un Omega como tú pero mi padre no estaba precisamente orgulloso con que sea un Beta y me lo dijo de todas las formas posibles- suspiró- En fin, con el tiempo entendí que lo único importante era que yo me quisiera tan cual soy y ahora que estoy con mi Lucy- sonrió- Me importa una mierda ser un Beta, solo me interesa estar junto al hombre que amo y me ama incondicionalmente.

-Balthy…

-Sé que es difícil, rubito pero también quiero que entiendas a Cassie, para él fue muy complicado aceptar que quería un compañero a su lado, no lo ha pasado bien pero tú le enseñaste que tener un Omega era algo agradable y lo que él quería. Más allá de tu condición, él te ama por quien eres y lo que eres.

-Yo… también lo amo, Balthy…

-Lo sé pero no podrás demostrárselo a plenitud mientras sigas rechazando lo que eres.

-Yo…

-Pronto cumplirás los seis meses- dijo tocando su vientre- Si este bebé naciera como Omega, ¿Lo seguirías amando?

-Claro que sí, es mi hijo, eso hace que lo ame por sobre todas las demás cosas.

-Ese es el pensamiento que un padre debería tener, ¿No lo crees?

-Mmm…

-Ahora tienes que comer, un café no es suficiente y debes cuidarte.

-Balthy- sonrió.

-Te traeré tu tarta favorita.

-Gracias, Balthy.

Sabía que aún tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver pero las palabras de su amigo le ayudaron a entender algunas cosas y ya era hora de que tomara una decisión respecto a su futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, gaviota2127, oraculonightwing y maysdtwitt. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 11**

Dean estaba muy nervioso mientras permanecía de pie frente a la casa de su padre. Había sido mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y después de la conversación que tuvo con Balthazar, le tomó casi un mes hacer algo al respecto. El moreno seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera por el bebé y lo extrañaba demasiado como para permitir que su orgullo continuara interponiéndose. Respiró profundo antes de tocar el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos John apareció en la puerta.

-Hola…- dijo bajito y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- Podemos… ¿Podemos hablar…?- pidió.

-¿Y de qué?- se acercó a abrir la reja- Tu parejita ya me dejó todo muy claro, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad?

-Por favor… solo será un momento.

-Bien.

El rubio entró muy nervioso y se sentó cohibido mientras observaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. John tomó lugar frente a él.

-Habla- ordenó.

-Yo… yo…- se frotó las manos.

-Habla ahora- siseó.

-Mmm… lo siento… cuando conocí a Cas… no lo soportaba… pero… pasaron ciertas cosas… que me hicieron cambiar de idea… y… las cosas se dieron…

-¿Qué fueron esas "ciertas cosas"?

-Papá…

-Respóndeme- exigió.

-Yo… es que… los supresores dejaron de funcionar… porque… mi pareja alfa viable… estaba cerca…

-¿O sea que te excusas con un calentón para ser la puta de ese Alfa?

-Papá…

-¿Y eso cómo ocurrió?- indicó su vientre- ¿También es producto de tu calentón?

-Yo…

-Vaya, así que te has vuelto la puta de ese sujeto y vas a tener a esa cosa, ¿Debo felicitarte? ¿Crees que está bien?

-Yo…

-Escúchame muy bien, aún no es tarde para que te deshagas de esa cosa.

Las crueles palabras de su padre descalificándolo comenzaron a subir en crudeza y estuvo a punto de llorar, tal como lo hacía antes pero entonces el mayor dirigió su odio hacia el bebé que esperaba y frunció el ceño mirándolo muy molesto.

-Cállate- siseó- No voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de mi hijo.

-Dean.

-Puedes tratarme como la mierda, como siempre lo has hecho pero no voy a permitir que maltrates a mi bebé- se levantó decidido- Ya soy un adulto y sé muy bien lo que quiero.

-Ja, no me hagas reír- soltó molesto- Estás cometiendo error tras error.

-Te equivocas, estoy haciendo las cosas correctas y si no te gustan, es problema tuyo.

-¿Y ser la puta de ese hombre es lo correcto?

-Cas me ama tal como soy- dijo serio- Y eso es algo que tú nunca has hecho, así que cuida la forma en cómo te refieres a mi pareja y a mi hijo.

-Dean Winchester.

-Ya no voy a seguir sometiéndome ante ti con la esperanza que por fin me aceptes, eso no ocurrirá y no estoy dispuesto a perder lo que amo por un hombre que me ve como si fuera lo peor del mundo y una molestia.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

-Mi hijo va nacer en tres meses, no te prohibiré que lo veas pero no voy a dejar que lo lastimes como lo has hecho todo este tiempo conmigo, estoy muy agradecido porque me cuidaras todo este tiempo… a pesar de tus desprecios… yo no siento odio por ti… pero ahora tengo una familia que amo y no voy a perderlos.

Observó a su padre antes de marcharse de la casa a paso rápido, tomó un taxi en la entrada y en cuanto llegó al edificio del moreno, subió casi corriendo las escaleras y tocó el timbre varias veces mientras jadeaba.

-¿Dean?- el mayor tomó su mano- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… yo…- respiró profundo- No debí correr así…

-Pasa- dijo preocupado y lo llevó a sentarse- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Después… por favor escúchame- pidió tomándolo por los brazos- Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Tenías razón, no puedo permitir que mi papá me siga tratando de esta forma, fui a verlo a casa hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, claro que no pero por fin… fui capaz de detener esto…

-¿Eh?

-Ya tomé una decisión y los escojo a ustedes- el moreno lo miró con intensidad- Te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo, solo los necesito a ustedes, quiero estar con ustedes, son mi familia… por favor perdóname- pidió abrazándolo- Te he extrañado demasiado, Cas, quiero estar contigo.

-Dean- el moreno estrechó el abrazo- Yo también te he extrañado mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto he querido tenerte de esta forma.

-Cas- lo besó sonriendo- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi terco Omega.

Estuvieron conversando bastante tiempo en el sillón antes de preparar la cena juntos mientras de vez en cuando, se besaban con pasión. Aún estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido con su padre pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, quería estar con Castiel y su bebé, quería estar con su familia.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó el moreno tomando su mano- Quiero tenerte cerca.

-Yo también, Cas- dijo levantándose para sentarse en sus piernas- No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

Ambos se estuvieron besando por un tiempo indefinido antes de que fueran al dormitorio para descansar. El Omega se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su pareja antes de suspirar bajito cuando esos protectores brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

-Te quiero, Dean y me alegra que estés conmigo.

-Gracias, Cas- el mayor lo observó fijamente- Gracias por estar conmigo, yo también te quiero mucho.

-No te dejaré, Dean, ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir muy bien y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de su Alfa, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel rodeaba la cintura del menor con un brazo mientras éste terminaba de comer su tarta. El rubio ya estaba en su séptimo mes y desde hace unos días que habían dejado de ocultar su relación, especialmente el hecho de que esperaban un hijo.

-¿Quieres otra?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.

-No Cas- bostezó.

-Deberías descansar, Dean.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Cas.

-Has estado muy cansado estos días, ¿Estás tomando las vitaminas que te recetó Anna?

-Sí-volvió a bostezar.

-Ven, vas a descansar.

-Pero Cas.

-No quiero replicas, ya que eres tan terco, yo te cuidaré.

Llevó al menor hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas para que descansara el resto de la tarde y luego lo llevaría de regreso al departamento. Cada vez que tenía un momento libre, iba a verlo al cuarto. Se dirigía hacia allá cuando apareció esa mujer en su camino.

-¿Tienes prisa, Cas?

-Sí, Meg.

-¿Por qué tan cortante?- preguntó impidiéndole el paso.

-No quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo, ya has hecho suficiente.

-No seas tan dramático.

-Hiciste sentir mal a mi pareja.

-Quien iba a decir que terminarías cayendo ante ese Omega, recuerdo muy bien como lo despreciabas al comienzo.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo molesto.

-Dean era todo lo que odiabas en un Omega, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿Es por ese supuesto bebé tuyo?- se rio- Por favor, Cas, todos sabemos que Dean es un promiscuo que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve, ¿Qué te asegura que ese bebé es tuyo? Fácilmente podría—

-Cállate- ordenó enfadado y la miró amenazante- El bebé que espera Dean es mío y no voy a permitir que continúes lastimándolo.

-Abre los ojos, Cas.

-Jamás voy a fijarme en ti, Dean es mil veces mejor que tú- la mujer gruñó- El no lastima a otros como tú lo has hecho, ¿Crees que no sé qué fuiste tú quien le contó a John sobre el bebé? Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Meg, vuelves a intentar algo contra mi pareja y nuestro bebé, y te juro por Dios que te hundiré.

-No me—

-Y sabes perfectamente que tengo las influencias suficientes para hacerlo- dijo sin permitirle hablar- Mantente alejada de nosotros.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación. Ya estaba cansado de las acciones de esa mujer y si continuaba molestando a su pareja, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Castiel nunca había sido agresivo pero con tal de proteger a su familia, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Respiró profundo antes de entrar a la habitación y observó a su pareja, quien dormía acurrucado sobre la cama. Esa adorable imagen bastó para esfumar su enfado y se acercó con sonrisa para luego inclinarse a darle un beso, el menor se movió un poco mientras soltaba un ruidito similar a un ronroneo y abrió los ojos.

-Mmm… ¿Cas…?

-Hola, dormilón, tienes que comer algo.

-Tengo sueño, Cas…- bostezó.

-Voy a buscar a Anna.

-Estoy bien…- se incorporó un poco.

-No es cierto, ahora sé obediente y vamos.

-Pero Cas.

-Si no quieres cuidarte, entonces hazlo por nuestro hijo.

-Bien…

Fueron hasta el cuarto donde atendía la pelirroja y ésta revisó al rubio para luego interrogarlo. Castiel permanecía atento y cuando terminó, fue junto a su pareja, abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Anna?

-Tendremos que hacer algunos exámenes y te cambiaré las pastillas, te harás revisiones periódicas lo que queda del embarazo.

-¿Es por la anemia?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Sí pero no te preocupes, lo mantendremos controlado y estarás bien.

-Menos mal- dijo el moreno-Gracias Anna.

La pelirroja les dio una receta con las nuevas pastillas y vitaminas que debía tomar. El Alfa se encargó de conseguirlas en la farmacia y aprovechó de llamar a Sam, ya que aún faltaban dos horas para que terminara su turno pero quería que su pareja descansara. Lo llevó hasta la entrada y esperaron sentados en una de las bancas.

-Estoy bien, Cas.

-Tienes que cuidarte, Dean, no seas tan terco- pidió tomando una de sus manos- Sam te llevará a tu departamento y yo iré cuando termine, cualquier cosa que ocurra me llamas de inmediato.

-Estás exagerando- se quejó haciendo morritos.

-Realmente eres terco.

-Pero así me quieres.

-En eso tienes razón- lo besó sonriendo- Y así como te quiero, también te cuidaré, a los dos- acarició el abultado abdomen del menor.

-Gracias, Cas, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegó el castaño a buscar a su hermano. Castiel le dio las últimas indicaciones antes de dejarlo ir y volvió a su trabajo. Se encontraba algo preocupado por la condición de su Omega pero confiaba en que si se cuidaba, todo estaría bien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Ya tenemos todo- dijo el castaño colocando un jugo en el carrito.

-Falta esto- el mayor agregó un paquete de gomitas- Ahora si lo tenemos todo para la cena o quizás deba agregar unas pastillas.

-Ya basta, cariño, no es bueno que comas tantos dulces.

-Pero son mis favoritos, cariño- hizo un puchero- Solo una bolsa más, por favor.

-Bien… pero no llevaremos más y deja de colocar esa carita para convencerme.

-Te amo, mi Sammy.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe.

Fueron hasta la caja para pagar las cosas y luego subieron al auto del mayor, dirigiéndose al departamento de Dean. Iban a cenar todos juntos y el rubio tenía algo importante que decirles, lo cual lo tenía preocupado después de enterarse que se hizo exámenes con Anna.

-¿Qué tienes, cachorrito?- preguntó su pareja deteniéndose en una luz roja.

-¿Qué crees que nos dirán? Mi hermano se hizo exámenes…

-No te preocupes, Sammy, estoy seguro que nuestro sobrinito o sobrinita está bien.

-Gabe…

-El rubito es terco pero se está cuidando mucho, lo que sea que nos digan, lo solucionaremos entre todos.

-Te amo mucho, Gabe.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiéndose más tranquilo después de oír esas palabras. Cuando llegaron al edificio, el mayor se detuvo de improviso cerca de la entrada, en donde Sam reconoció a su padre que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¿Puedes llevar las cosas arriba, cariño? Me encargaré de esto, Gabe.

-¿Seguro, Sammy? Puedo acompañarte.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien y por favor no se lo digas a Dean.

-Si cachorrito.

Descendió del auto para ir hacia donde se encontraba John y por la cara molesta que traía, sabía que venía iniciar otra pelea, ya que su hermano le había contado como se opuso a sus malos tratos y prefirió quedarse con su Alfa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá?- preguntó serio.

-Esto no es contigo.

-Claro que sí, Dean se encuentra muy bien y no quiero que lo molestes, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás tratándolo de esa forma?

-Así que estás de acuerdo con que se comporte de esa forma.

-Mi hermano está con la persona que ama, quien además es su compañero, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Se está comportando como una puta y por culpa de ese calentón ahora no solo se abre de piernas para ese sujeto, ¡También tendrán a esa cosa!

-¡No te atrevas a tratarlo así!- ordenó el menor empujándolo contra la reja- Dean está con la persona que ama y esa es la razón de que ambos tendrán un bebé juntos.

-He hecho todo por ustedes, no merezco esto.

-¿Todo? Lo único que has hecho es despreciar a Dean, lo has tratado mal desde que mamá murió, lo desprecias, lo humillas y lo has golpeado, ¡No tienes derecho a continuar arruinando su vida!- sentenció molesto- Dean es feliz con Cas y ambos tendrán un bebé, déjalo en paz, no sigas metiéndote en su vida, no arruines su felicidad.

-¿Felicidad? Es él quien está arruinándose con esa reprochable conducta.

-No me interesa discutir esto contigo, estás tan cegado dirigiendo tu enfado hacia Dean que da lo mismo lo que te diga, así que no perderé mi tiempo pero ten esto claro, no te quiero cerca de mi hermano, su embarazo ya es complicado para que lo hagas más difícil.

Le dirigió una mirada molesta al mayor antes de entrar al edificio, dirigiéndose al departamento del rubio. Se sentía muy molesto por el intercambio de palabras con John pero no quería que Dean se enterara, así que respiró profundo antes de entrar, saludando a sus amigos y se sentó junto a su prometido.

-¿Por qué tardaste, Sammy?- preguntó el rubio comiendo un pedazo de tarta.

-Tenía que hacer una llamada.

-¿Llamada?- repitió curioso.

-Ya sabes… solo quedan dos meses para la boda- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Y quiero que salga perfecto.

-Realmente tienes un TOC, Sammy, hazte ver.

-No me molestes idiota.

-Perra.

-A mí me gusta que mi cachorrito prepare todo con anticipación, no quiero ningún contratiempo cuando nos casemos.

-El único contratiempo es que te empaches con tanto dulce, cariño.

-De todas formas me casaría contigo, Sammy, nada lo impedirá.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Promesa.

-No comiencen, tortolitos- pidió Balthazar suspirando- Ahora terminemos la cena, tengo hambre.

-Yo también- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-No quiero que mis chicos pasen hambre- dijo Castiel besando la mejilla de su Omega.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera hombre?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Me da igual, lo único que me importa es que esté sano- respondió acariciando el abultado abdomen del menor- Ya lo amo y lo haré mucho más cuando nazca.

-Chicos, ¿Qué era lo que nos querían contar?- interrogó Sam serio.

-Me hice unos exámenes- habló sereno- No es algo grave pero por precaución, tendré que descansar el último mes de embarazo.

-¿Por qué?- el castaño lo miró preocupado.

-Mi anemia se está complicando un poco.

-¿Es grave?

-No, estoy bien, chicos, solo debo cuidarme y nada pasará.

-¿De verdad?- Balthazar se sentó a su lado acariciándole el abdomen- No quiero que algo le ocurra a mi chiquitín, así que te mantendré vigilado, rubito.

-Balthy- sonrió.

-Así es, te cuidaremos muy bien- agregó Gabriel asintiendo- ¿Cierto, Sammy?

-Claro, cariño, cuidaremos muy bien a ese bebé.

-Gracias, chicos.

La pareja se dio un cariñoso beso y Sam sonrió. No iba a permitir que el embarazo de su hermano se complicara si podía evitarlo, ni mucho menos que su padre se atreviera a lastimar a su hermano de nuevo, o a ese bebé que nacería en un par de meses.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews oraculonightwing y gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 12**

Dean disfrutaba del masaje de pies que le estaba dando su pareja, quien repartió un par de besos por sus piernas antes de acostarse a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura. El rubio ya se encontraba en su octavo mes de embarazo y tuvo que pedir una licencia en el trabajo para descansar el siguiente mes previo a la cesaría. Lo tomó de improviso cuando el moreno le propuso que vivieran juntos pero aceptó encantado y disfrutaba demasiado tenerlo cerca, aunque eso lo atribuía a sus genes de Omega.

-¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

-No, Cas, quiero dormir un poco.

-¿Tomaste tus pastillas?

-Sí, Cas- dijo incorporándose un poco para besarlo- No te preocupes, está todo bien.

-Dean.

-¿Te toca el turno nocturno?

-Sí pero hablé con Balthy y se quedará contigo.

-Cas.

-Debes cuidarte y no quiero dejarte solo.

-Me cuidas demasiado, Cas- éste sonrió.

-Siempre lo haré, Dean.

El omega se acurrucó contra ese cálido y fuerte cuerpo, aspirando el atractivo aroma del mayor y comenzó a trazar círculos con sus dedos sobre ese fuerte abdomen. Una mano lo tomó por la barbilla y esos hermosos orbes azules se fijaron en él.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?

-Nada.

-Me estás provocando- respondió bajando una mano para colarla bajo su camiseta- Y si continuas haciéndolo, obtendrás algo que no querrás.

-¿Y que no querría?- preguntó ganándose sobre él.

-Luego no te quejes, cariño- dijo besándolo apasionadamente y se apartaron gimiendo.

-No entiendo de que hablas, Cas, tendrás que demostrármelo.

El moreno se apresuró en quitarle la ropa mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. Al comienzo el rubio se sentía algo cohibido en el sexo, ya que su figura no era la misma con la cual encantó al alfa pero éste le dejó muy en claro que lo seguía excitando de la misma forma que al comienzo.

-Aaaahhh Caaasss… Caaaasss…- esos dedos estaban rozando su próstata- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Aaaahhh Caaaassss siiiii!

El mayor lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación antes de mordisquear su cuello. Dean se movió gimiendo y se inclinó a darle un lametón a la hombría de su pareja para luego tragarlo con gula, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

-¡Deeeaaaan siiiiii! Dios… tu boca hace maravillaaaasss... Aaaaaahhhh…. Aaaaaahhhhh…

El omega usó su lengua, deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía del moreno. Una mano lo tomó por el cabello y lo alzó, encontrándose con ese rostro excitado que tanto amaba. Se acomodó sobre el regazo del mayor para autopenetrarse gritando de gusto.

-Te amo, Dean, eres lo más hermoso que he visto.

-Cas…

-Tengo mucha suerte de estar contigo, no solo eres la persona que amo, también eres mi compañero.

-Yo también te amo, Cas y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con esto… estoy feliz de que seas mi alfa y que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

-Dean- dijo estirando la mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura- Quiero que seas mi omega.

-Cas, quiero que seas mi alfa.

El moreno comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras le enterraba los dedos en la cintura. El menor se movía con fuerza sobre él, gritando de placer. Sus celos no eran fuertes ahora que se encontraba embarazado pero eso no era un impedimento para que mantuvieran una vida sexual muy activa desde que se mudó al departamento de Castiel. El orgasmo lo azotó sin piedad pero se sentía demasiado excitado como para detenerse. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se corrió, siendo cada una más satisfactoria que la anterior.

-¡Caaassss! ¡Caaaasss maaaasss! ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Las embestidas directas a su próstata lo tenían delirando de placer y enterró los dedos en los hombros del moreno, quien lo observaba gimiendo. El rubio arqueó la espalda sollozando antes de correrse sobre el abdomen de su alfa. Castiel gruñó al sentirlo y acabó con un grito excitado.

-¡Deeeaaannn!

El omega gimió al sentir el nudo de su compañero hinchado en su interior y se acomodó a su lado, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho mientras era abrazado por la espalda y besaron su nuca. Se sentían tan bien estando de esa forma con su pareja, que a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido, sintiendo el nudo del alfa en su interior y pensando en lo afortunado que era de ser un omega, ya que su compañero lo satisfacía en todos los sentidos posibles.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrazó a su pareja por la espalda mientras repartía besitos en su nuca. Esa tarde se reunieron a cenar con los futuros esposos, ya solo faltaba una semana y media para que se realizara la boda. El menor se giró hacia él abrazándolo con mimo.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- dijo besándolo con cariño- Vamos al sillón, tienes que descansar.

-Pero Cas.

-No seas desobediente, tienes que cuidar a nuestro bebe- le acarició el abdomen- Vamos.

-Está bien pero quiero una tarta.

-Entonces te la daré.

Llevó a su pareja con los demás y fue a buscar un trozo del dichoso postre a la cocina. Dentro de tres semanas nacería su hijo, lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado e incluso habían arreglado el cuarto del bebé con un montón de juguetes y cada tienda por la cual pasaba, compraba más cosas para el pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino. Aunque no era el único que lo hacía, ya que los chicos constantemente le llevaban obsequios al futuro nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Tu rubito quiere su postre.

-Gabe.

-No puedo creer que dentro de un par de días voy a casarme y cuando regresemos de la luna de miel, nuestro sobrinito o sobrinita nacerá- dijo emocionado- Esto es genial.

-Ni que lo digas, Gabe, nunca pensé que estaría tan satisfecho con mi vida.

-Te entiendo muy bien.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- le dio un fuerte abrazo- Falta tan poco para su boda, ¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco, mi cachorrito está más ansioso con los preparativos y todo eso pero sé que cuando estemos en la ceremonia, me volveré loco.

-Eso no pasará, esto es lo que han deseado hace mucho tiempo y nos tienen a todos apoyándolos.

-Gracias, Cas- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Ahora vamos o el rubito se colocará mal genio y no sé si es por las hormonas alborotadas pero mejor no nos arriesgamos.

Sí.

Regresó a la sala de estar para sentarse junto a su pareja, quien engulló el postre fascinado antes de abrazarlo con mimo. Últimamente el omega estaba bastante cariñoso y buscaba contacto físico cada vez que podía, lo cual lo atribuía a su condición pero le encantaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

-No- dijo bostezando- Tengo un poquito de sueño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, enano, es culpa de Cas que no durmiera mucho ayer.

-Pueden contarnos los detalles sucios, les podría dar algunas ideas.

-No seas un pervertido, Lucy- canturreó el mayor.

-Así te encanto, Balthy.

El moreno abrazó a su pareja dándole besitos por el rostro. En el último control, Anna les comentó que debía cuidarse, ya que su anemia lo tenía debilitado pero si se cuidaba las semanas que quedaban, no habrían mayores complicaciones durante la cesaría.

-¿Quieres ir al cuarto a descansar un poco?

-Estoy bien, Cas.

-Tienes que cuidar del chiquitín- dijo Balthazar acariciando su abdomen- Descansa un poco mientras preparamos la cena, llévalo al cuarto, Cassie.

-Sí.

Cargó al omega hasta la habitación de la parejita y se recostó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad y sonrió al escuchar la acompasada respiración del menor que le indicó que se encontraba dormido. Estuvieron en el cuarto cerca de una hora hasta que el castaño entró en silencio.

-La cena ya está lista.

-Gracias, Sam.

-¿Las cosas han estado bien?- preguntó acercándose- Dean prometió que me acompañaría a probarme mi traje pero…

-No te preocupes, Sam, ha estado cuidándose muy bien y aunque a veces se cansa, no es razón para preocuparse.

-Sí… es que no quiero que algo le ocurra a mi hermano- dijo observando al rubio- Falta tan poco para que ese bebé nazca y Dean se encuentra tan feliz, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tú lo haces muy feliz, Cas.

-Sam.

-Gracias por cuidar y amar tanto mi hermano.

-Dean también me hace inmensamente feliz, no tienes que darme las gracias.

Despertaron al omega y fueron a cenar con los demás. Su pareja engulló toda su cena y se repitió otra vez antes de quedar satisfecho. Castiel lo besó y fue al cuarto por una chaqueta para su compañero.

-Esto estará bien.

-Cas- se giró hacia la voz.

-Lucy.

-¿Tienes un momento?

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, hay algo que he estado pensando y me gustaría escuchar tu opinión.

-Dime.

-Mmm, no es algo que va conmigo pero después de ver a Gabe y Sammy, a Dean y a ti, pensé que quizás no sería malo o algo sin sentido.

-No entiendo, Lucy, sé más claro- pidió curioso.

-Bien, simplemente lo diré- respiró profundo- Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Balthy.

-¿Qué?- lo miró fijamente- ¿Hablas en serio? Tú no crees en esas cosas, dices que no necesitas un papel para demostrar su amor.

-Sí pero a Balthy le gustaría y yo quiero hacerlo feliz… además de que no suena tan mal, puede ser divertido.

-Lucy.

-No me mires así, sigo pensando que un papel no es necesario para demostrar cuanto nos amamos… pero una ceremonia puede ser algo divertido- carraspeó un poco- Además…he visto algunos anillos…

-Me parece algo genial, Lucy- dijo sonriendo- Y es un bonito gesto para mi hermano, no tienes idea de cuánto ha deseado que le propongas matrimonio.

-Lo sé, sus ojitos brillan con el tema, no tienes idea de cómo ha estado este último mes ayudando a Sammy con los preparativos.

-Se pondrá muy feliz con tu petición, Lucy, ustedes se aman mucho y esto solo lo reafirmará.

-Sí, gracias, Cas.

-¿Ya escogiste el anillo?

-Lo tengo justo aquí- lo sacó de su bolsillo para enseñárselo- ¿Qué opinas?

-Es precioso- dijo mirándolo de cerca- Tienes muy buen gusto, Lucy.

-Gracias, Cas.

-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

-Ahora mismo, no quiero perder más tiempo en algo que los dos deseamos.

-Estupendo.

El moreno regresó con su pareja y después de que se colocó el chaleco, lo abrazó. Lucifer trajo algunas cervezas antes de tomar la mano de su compañero para levantarlo, dándole un apasionado beso y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces, Lucy?

-Hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte, Balthy.

-Mmm.

-Y tú única opción es decirme que sí.

-Lucy- hizo morritos- No juegues conmigo, ya te dije que haremos tu dichoso trío pero ambos escogeremos al chico.

-Eso ya lo doy por hecho pero quizás sea más divertido dejarlo para nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Qué?- soltó riéndose nervioso- ¿Dijiste luna de miel?

-Así es, cariño- besó sus manos y sacó la cajita de su bolsillo, enseñándole el anillo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Balthy?

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- preguntó emocionado- Pero tú no crees en estas cosas.

-No pero tampoco me matará hacerlo y la razón más importante, es que tú seas feliz.

-Lucy.

-Tengo muy claro que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, Balthy, eres mi compañero y la persona que amo, eso no cambiará- el mayor sonrió- Y lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz, Balthy.

-Mi Lucy, realmente eres una ternurita- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

La pareja se colocó los anillos y sus amigos los felicitaron por el nuevo compromiso. Castiel desvió la vista hacia su omega, quien estaba riéndose por las burlas de Gabriel hacia Lucifer. Quizás no era una mala idea y su amigo tenía razón con sus palabras ¿Para qué perder más tiempo en algo que ambos desean? Él sabía que quería estar con su rubito y su hijo por mucho tiempo más y viceversa, ¿Para qué esperar más?

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó el menor.

-Nada, Dean, estoy muy feliz por mi hermano y Lucy.

-Yo también, nunca pensé que Lucy se lo propondría.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también, Cas- Ambos se besaron y permanecieron abrazados el resto de la noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt, Jezebet, gaviota2127 y oraculonightwing. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 13**

Dean se masajeó las piernas mientras esperaba que su hermano saliera del probador con el traje que usaría en la boda dentro de cuatro días. Los malestares que le provocaba la anemia, eran un verdadero fastidio, ya que se sentía cansado la mayor parte del tiempo. Alzó la vista cuando el menor salió para quedar de pie frente a él.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Wow- se levantó rodeándolo y colocó sus manos en los hombros del castaño- Te ves genial, Sammy.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Gabe te comerá cuando te vea- lo abrazó entusiasmado- Estoy tan feliz por ti, enano, no puedo creer que te casarás.

-Estoy muy nervioso, Dean, aún hay que ver la decoración del jardín, la comida, debo llamar al florista para—

-Cálmate- pidió cubriendo su boca- Balthy se está haciendo cargo de todo eso, así que tú solo enfócate en que no te dé algo por la ansiedad.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Dean.

-No te dejaría solo en este acontecimiento tan importante, Sammy, eres mi enano.

-Dean.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y el castaño fue a quitarse el traje para pagarlo. Aprovecharon que estaban cerca de la banquetera y el menor se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden. El rubio tuvo que llevarlo casi arrastras hasta un restaurant para que almorzaran.

-Estamos cerca del florista- dijo su hermano sacando el teléfono- Podemos.

-No, basta, Sammy- le quitó el celular- Balthy se hará cargo de lo demás, tú solo tienes que asegurarte de llegar con tu traje a casa y relajarte un poco.

-Pero.

-Controla tu TOC, Sammy.

-No me molestes… solo quiero que la boda sea perfecta- terminó su pasta suspirando.

-Enano- tomó una mano del menor- Vas a casarte con el hombre que amas y quien además es tu compañero ¿Qué puede haber más perfecto que eso?

-Dean- sonrió- Tienes razón, estoy algo histérico con esto ¿Verdad?

-Es lindo, Sammy.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? Estoy muy emocionado de que mi sobrinito o sobrinita estará con nosotros cuando regresemos de la luna de miel.

-A parte de que me canso cuando doy dos pasos, estoy bien.

-¿Has tomado tus vitaminas?

-Sí, Cas se encarga de eso.

-Gabe me comentó que piensa tomarse la semana próxima libre.

-Sí, quiere cuidarme mejor- suspiró- Creo que se está pasando un poco, no me deja ir ni al baño solo.

-Cas te ama mucho, deja que te mimen un poco.

-Es raro, no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas… ya sabes como soy… me gusta mi independencia.

-Lo sé, te conozco muy bien- aseguró sonriendo- Pero tendrás que dejar eso de lado, no solo te has vuelto el compañero de Cas, también esperas un bebé de él y por eso te sobreprotege tanto.

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que tampoco me molesta, me gustan sus atenciones.

-Te volverás un gatito mimado.

-No me molestes, enano.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, el castaño lo llevó de regreso en su auto hasta el departamento y subieron a tomar algo. El rubio besó a su pareja antes de hacer una carrera al baño. Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, el parcito estaba hablando animadamente sobre los últimos preparativos para la boda.

-El traje de Sammy le queda increíble- dijo el omega sentándose junto al alfa.

-Entonces tendremos que controlar a Gabe durante la ceremonia.

-Mi chico se portará bien.

-Más le vale, por si acaso tendré la manguera a mano- afirmó el rubio divertido- ¿Quedó tarta de ayer, Cas?

-Sí, ¿Quieres que te traiga?

-Yo puedo ir a buscarla, Cas.

-Pero.

-Solo tengo que ir al refrigerador, por favor no sigas tratándome como si estuviera enfermo.

-Quiero cuidarte, cariño.

-Lo sé pero te estás pasando.

Le dio un beso a su pareja antes de ir a la cocina para servirse un trozo de su adorado postre. Estaba por regresar a la sala de estar cuando un intenso mareo provocó que tirara el plato al suelo mientras se sostenía de la silla pero terminó cayendo de rodillas. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaron y al cabo de unos segundos, unas fuertes manos lo sostuvieron por los brazos.

-¡Dean!- Alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su alfa antes de desmayarse contra su cuerpo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel cargó a su pareja en brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían mientras Sam hablaba con Anna en la sala de estar. No quería que algo le ocurriera a su omega, ni mucho menos al bebé que tendrían. Acarició el cabello del menor y sonrió aliviado cuando esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron despacio.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Cas… tengo sueño- bostezó- ¿Me desmayé…?

-Sí, me diste un buen susto.

-Mmm… mi mamá tuvo que estar en cama el último mes de embarazo…

-Y quizás tú debas hacer lo mismo.

-Pero.

-Sé que no te gusta estar sin hacer algo o depender de otra persona.

-Sí… pero tengo que pensar en el bienestar del bebé- dijo bajando una mano a su vientre- No quiero que algo le ocurra.

-Eso no pasará, tú vas a descansar y yo me encargaré de cuidarlos.

-Cas- sonrió- Me volveré un consentido por tu culpa.

-Me gustan los gatitos mimados.

El moreno lo besó y fue al baño para traer los medicamentos de su pareja, quien los tomó con un poco de agua antes de acostarse otra vez. Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio suaves caricias al omega en el cabello.

-Quiero que descanses ahora.

-Cas.

-Vas a dormir y te despertaré cuando la cena esté lista.

-Bien pero quiero una tarta- pidió en un puchero.

-Entonces la tendrás, mi gatito consentido.

Se quedó con su pareja hasta que se aseguró que dormía y fue a la sala de estar, en donde el castaño aún hablaba con la pelirroja por teléfono. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué dijo Anna?

-Debe ser su anemia, quiere que mañana lo lleves al hospital para otra revisión pero es probable que deba estar en cama hasta que se realice la cesaría.

-Lo supuse- suspiró.

-Mientras descanse estará bien y nosotros lo cuidaremos.

-Sí, eso espero, Sam, no quiero que algo les ocurra.

Al día siguiente, llevó a su omega con la doctora y después de revisarlo, le ordenó que los siguientes días previos al parto, los debía pasar en cama. El rubio hizo un gran berrinche y consiguió que Anna lo autorizara a asistir a la boda pero no debía hacer fuerza. Castiel lo trajo de regreso a casa para que descansara.

-No me gusta esto, Cas, dentro de poco será la boda y no podré bailar contigo.

-Pero me tendrás al lado tuyo durante toda la ceremonia y el resto de nuestra vida.

-Cas- sonrió tomando su mano- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- se inclinó a besarlo- Los chicos vendrán a almorzar con nosotros, todos quieren saber cómo estás, procura descansar mientras preparo la comida.

-Quizás podemos hacer otra cosa, Cas.

El menor coló las manos bajo su camiseta y lo jaló sobre él. El alfa se acomodó con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo. Estaba sucumbiendo ante el placer que prometía ese excitante cuerpo pero el ruido del timbre los hizo separarse y se rio ante el gruñido de su compañero.

-Voy a patear a quien nos interrumpió.

-Descansa, gatito.

Fue a abrir la puerta y le indicó a Benny que entrara, colocándolo al tanto del estado de salud del omega. Su jefe se lo agradeció antes de ir al cuarto donde descansaba el rubio. Castiel se dedicó a preparar el almuerzo, recibiendo a sus amigos que llegaron al cabo de media hora y fue a la habitación.

-A comer, chicos.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo el rubio levantándose con la ayuda del mayor.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, Benny, no comiences tú también, ya tengo suficiente con Cas.

-No te he oído quejar- afirmó el alfa abrazándolo por la cintura- Te amo, mañosito, ahora camina.

-Yo también te amo, gruñoncito.

-Si quieren comenzamos a comer sin ustedes- canturreó Benny.

-No me molestes- hizo un puchero y fueron a la cocina.

-Rubito lindo- lo abrazaron por la cintura- ¿Cómo están mis chicos favoritos?

-Bien, Balthy, solo debo descansar y estaremos bien.

-Menos mal, ¿Cuándo pedirás tus días libres, Cassie?

-Mañana hablaré con el director, desde el jueves me ausentaré- dijo sirviendo el almuerzo antes de sentarse junto a su omega- Come, cariño.

-Gracias, Cas, me fascina el pescado.

-Lo sé, mi gatito.

-Ya solo quedan tres días- canturreó Balthazar mirando a la parejita- Tres días más y estarán casados.

-Estoy tan nervioso- admitió Sam sonriendo.

-Y aún no saben la gran noticia que les tenemos- Gabriel abrazó al menor- Díselos, cachorrito.

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy?

-Es que… ya saben que obtuve la mejor calificación en mi examen final- carraspeó un poco- Hace unos días, me llamaron de un bufete en la ciudad para que trabaje con ellos.

-Y no es cualquier lugar, es el mejor centro de asesoramiento legal en todo el país.

-¡Eso es genial!- el rubio se levantó para abrazarlo emocionado- ¡Felicidades, enano! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, Dean- dijo correspondiendo su gesto- Todo esto es gracias a ti, tú siempre creíste en mí y me ayudaste en todo, te quiero mucho, Dean.

-Yo también, Sammy.

-Felicidades, cachorrito- habló Lucifer- Espero que Gabe te premiara como corresponde.

-Claro que lo hice, Lucy, cinco veces.

-No podía esperar menos de nuestro cachorrito, siempre has sido todo un nerd- le guiñó un ojo- Yo también te premiaré.

-No coquetees con otros, Lucy- hizo un puchero- Tú eres mío.

-Puedo con ambos, Balthy y te encantará.

-No le colocarás ni un dedo encima a mi cachorrito- afirmó Gabriel tomando la mano de su beta- ¿Verdad que eres solo mío, Sammy?

-Solo tuyo, Gabe.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam iba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba arreglarse la corbata. Dentro de una hora se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se encontraba con los nervios de punto por el paso tan importante que daría con su pareja.

-Cálmate, enano- su hermano lo detuvo por brazos- Déjame hacerlo.

-Gracias- dijo suspirando y el mayor hizo el nudo de la corbata- ¿Te sientes bien, Dean?

-Sí.

-Tienes que descansar, quizás debimos cambiar la fecha de la—

-Ni hablar, enano- afirmó sonriendo- Ya escuchaste a Anna, mientras no haga fuerza estaremos bien y por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mi pequeño nerd.

-Dean.

-Ahora relájate un poco y yo me encargaré de que todo esté orden para la boda.

-Gracias, Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quiero que seas muy feliz y sé que Gabe te cuidará como corresponde.

-Dean.

-Te quiero mucho, mi enano- le dio un beso en la frente- Relájate un poco y luego ven al jardín, pronto Balthy y Lucy traen a tu futuro marido.

-Sí.

El rubio se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa y Sam terminó de arreglarse para luego mirarse al espejo, satisfecho con su apariencia. Apenas podía creer que dentro de unos minutos se casaría con el hombre que amaba. El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió nervioso.

-Diga.

-¿Cómo está el chico más hermoso, sexy e inteligente del mundo?

-Más tranquilo ahora que escucho tu voz, Gabe.

-¿Puedes creer que hoy nos casaremos, cachorrito? Estoy muy emocionado y nervioso.

-Yo también, Gabe.

-Conocerte es lo que me ha ocurrido y poder estar contigo, no solo como mi compañero, sino también como mi esposo, es todo lo que podría desear.

-Gabe, te amo mucho- dijo enternecido con sus palabras- Y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Así será, cariño.

-¡Gabe!- el castaño alzó una ceja curioso al oír la voz de su amigo por el teléfono- ¿Sammy? No, los novios no pueden hablar antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.

-La mala suerte es cuando se ven antes de la boda- corrigió el menor divertido.

-No me contradigas, cachorrito lindo.

-Balthy.

-Ahora sé paciente y pronto estaremos por allá con tu chico, se muere de ganas por tenerte a su lado.

-Yo también.

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa y se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de darse la vuelta con la intención de ir al jardín trasero pero la puerta se abrió de improviso y aquella inesperada persona entró con el mismo gesto serio que acostumbraba tener.

-Hola, Sam.

-Padre… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-Me enteré que hoy te casarás con ese hombre.

-Se llama Gabriel y así es, nos casaremos dentro de poco, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no es relevante.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Me gustaría que habláramos, ¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

-Mmm.

-Por favor, Sammy, solo quiero que me escuches- el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, habla.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt, oraculonightwing, gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 14**

Sam observaba fijamente a su padre. Nunca había imaginado que se presentaría el día de su boda, ya que se encontraban en muy malos términos desde que se fue de su casa hace unos años. Tenía la impresión de que había sido su pareja quien le avisó a John sobre la ceremonia.

-Sé que las cosas han estado muy mal entre nosotros el último tiempo.

-¿En serio?- soltó molesto.

-No me he comportado como un buen padre contigo y lo siento mucho, todas las discusiones, las peleas, fueron mi culpa, no quiero que las cosas sigan mal entre nosotros.

-Es cierto que no has estado de acuerdo con muchas de mis decisiones pero si me fui de casa, es porque lastimabas a mi hermano y no quería estar cerca de un idiota como tú.

-Sam.

-Siempre lo despreciaste por su condición de omega y lo heriste mucho.

-Lo sé, Sam y cometí un error.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos… no he sido un buen padre pero quiero remediar las cosas…

-Papá…

-No podría estar ausente en un día tan especial para ti.

-Mmm…

-Necesitamos hablar bien sobre esto pero no quiero ausentarme en tu boda, no podría perderme algo tan importante para ti, por favor, Sam, permíteme acompañarte en este día…

-Papá… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, hijo, no seguiré comportándome como un idiota, por favor permíteme que—

-Sí- susurró abrazándolo con fuerza- Claro que te quiero aquí, papá… prométeme que las cosas serán diferentes.

-Lo será, hijo, así será.

Los dos se sentaron para comenzar a hablar. El castaño jamás esperó estar de esa forma con John, ya casi daba por hecho que no volverían a tener esa relación paternal otra vez. Sam se rio con lo que decía su padre hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-Ya casi estamos… Papá…

-Dean.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se quedará a la ceremonia.

-Sammy.

-No te preocupes, Dean, estamos arreglando las cosas y quiero que papá se quede.

-Mmm… es tu decisión.

-Dean- lo llamó John.

-No, papá, no quiero hablar contigo- dijo con seriedad- Sammy, ya estamos listos, Gabe llegará en cinco minutos.

-Dean.

-Te veo afuera.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente antes de palmearle el hombro a su padre y ambos fueron al jardín trasero. El castaño observó fascinado lo hermoso de la decoración y en cuanto vio a su pareja llegar en compañía de sus amigos, fue hacia él sonriendo para abrazarlo.

-Hola amor.

-Mi Sammy- lo besó cariñosamente- Te ves precioso, pequeño.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto.

-Cuidado, tortolitos, no se quiten la ropa hasta después de la ceremonia- canturreó Balthazar- Vamos Lucy, hay que tomar nuestros lugares- la pareja se marchó.

-Gracias, Gabe.

-Sammy.

-No sé qué le dijiste a mi papá pero gracias.

-Oh, eso, no pensé que vendría.

-Estuvimos hablando y creo que podremos arreglar las cosas.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, cachorrito, sé que en el fondo quieres mucho a tu padre y aún no es tarde para que él corrija sus errores.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ahora, mi amor, nosotros tenemos una importante ceremonia a la cual asistir y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Jamás me negaría, Gabe.

-Ya chicos, sepárense- dijo Dean interponiéndose entre ambos- Luego podrán follar todo lo que quieran, ahora vamos o la ceremonia no comenzará.

-Claro, gatito mimoso.

-No me molestes, Gabe.

-Dean- el moreno llegó junto a ellos- Te dije que permanecieras sentado.

-Vine a buscar a los novios, Cas, no me regañes.

-Prometiste que no te moverías más de lo necesario, tienes que cuidarte.

-No exageres, Cas- lo abrazó- No seas gruñoncito.

-Dean- suspiró rodeándole la espalda con un brazo- Vamos, gatito y te quedarás tranquilo.

-Bien, bien, estás convirtiéndote en un aburrido, Cas.

Sam se rio con el berrinche de su hermano mayor y fue tomado de la mano con su prometido hasta donde se encontraba el juez que los casaría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se acercó a su omega cuando lo vio sentado mientras se frotaba las pantorrillas y permanecía serio. Sabía que estaría molesto después de encontrarse con John pero Gabriel le había contado lo que pasó cuando fue a visitarlo y ahora que estaba ahí, entendía la forma en que debía sentirse.

-¿Qué sucede, Dean?

-Papá está aquí…

-Ya veo, ¿Estás molesto por eso?

-No… o sea… después de todo lo que pasó…

-Estás molesto.

-No dije eso- replicó serio.

-Dean, tienes derecho a estar molesto y no está mal que te sientas así, John cometió muchos errores.

-Cas.

-Pero si está aquí, quizás realmente quiere arreglar las cosas.

-Tú dijiste que era un idiota, ¿Ahora estás de su lado?

-No se trata de eso, Dean.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Dean.

-La ceremonia va a comenzar.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos serio y el alfa le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a su lado, consiguiendo que el menor sonriera un poco. Escuchó atentamente como los prometidos intercambiaban votos antes de que el juez los declarara casados y sellaron su unión con un apasionado beso. Junto a su omega fueron a felicitar a la pareja que se mantenían abrazados.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes- los abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Dean- respondió el menor sonriendo.

-Cuida mucho a mi enano, Gabe.

-Lo haré, rubito, no te preocupes.

-¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?- preguntó el moreno.

-Gabe aún no quiere decírmelo.

-Es una sorpresa cachorrito y lo sabrás muy pronto.

-Felicidades, Sam.

El omega se tensó cuando vio a su padre acercarse y se marchó hacia la mesa de cocteles. Castiel sabía que no se sentía preparado para hablar con John después de lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, así que se disculpó con los recién casados y fue donde su pareja, quien devoraba un pedazo de tarta.

-Si comes molesto te dolerá el estómago.

-Cas.

-Nadie te obligará a hablar con él, lo harás cuando te sientas listo.

-Mmm…

-Ahora cambia esa carita- pidió acariciando su mejilla con cariño- Estamos celebrando algo muy importante y no te divertirás si sigues molesto.

-Cas- lo abrazó sonriendo- Eres el mejor, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi gatito.

Logró mantener a su pareja distraído el resto de la fiesta. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su compañero que estaba haciendo un concurso de quien comía más rápido y bebía más jugo. Le quitó al rubio el quinto vaso antes de besarlo.

-Ya basta, amor, te dolerá el estómago si continuas tragando así- miró a su hermano- Deja de molestar a mi chico, Balthy.

-Eres un aburrido, Cassie.

-Tengo que ir al baño.

-Te acompañaré, Dean.

-No es necesario, Cas, conozco el camino.

-Pero.

-Estaré bien.

-Yo iré contigo- canturreó el mayor- Fue mala idea beber tanto, rubito, no debiste convencerme de esto.

-Tú comenzaste- se quejó en un puchero.

Ambos se fueron hacia la casa y el moreno tomó una copa de vino. Dentro de una semana y media nacería su bebé, lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado. Ya había pedido ese tiempo libre en el hospital para cuidar de su omega. Un toque en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al mayor.

-John.

-¿Podemos hablar? Solo será un momento.

-Te escucho- respondió serio.

-No voy a negar que sigo estando en desacuerdo con la decisión que tomó mi hijo al estar contigo y mucho más al quedar embarazado, esto no es lo que quería para él.

-Ya lo has dejado muy claro.

-Pero ahora… me he dado cuenta de algo y… lo único que debería importarme es que mis hijos sean felices, sin importar la forma o con quien.

-John.

-Dean no quiere escucharme y lo entiendo… no he sido precisamente un buen padre con él pero quería pedirte que por favor lo cuides mucho, es un poco impulsivo a veces y no piensa mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriendo un poco.

-Pero es un buen chico y no quiero que sufra.

-Amo mucho a Dean y a nuestro bebé, jamás permitiría que algo les ocurriera.

-Me deja más tranquilo oír eso.

-John, has cometido muchos errores y te has comportado como un idiota con Dean, no me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije en el hospital pero… si realmente quieres acercarte a tus hijos, aún no es tarde para que lo hagas.

-Castiel.

-Dependerá de ti ahora, John- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Te juzgué mal, Castiel… ya tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme.

-Nos vemos, John.

El mayor se fue a despedir de los recién casados. El moreno iba a tomar algo de comer cuando lo abrazaron por la cintura y se encontró con esos orbes esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Le dio un beso en la frente a su compañero.

-Dean.

-¿Qué hacías con mi papá?

-Hablábamos un poco.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No seas curiosito.

-Cas.

-Lo sabrás si hablas con él.

-No quiero.

-Y nadie te obligará a hacerlo pero tampoco pierdes algo con intentarlo.

-Cas.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duelen un poco los pies.

-Entonces vamos a sentarnos.

-Lo siento, Cas… podríamos estar bailando y divirtiéndonos…

-Yo siempre me divierto contigo, Dean y me haces muy feliz con solo estar a mi lado.

-Cas.

-Ahora, mañosito, vamos.

-No soy mañoso- replicó en un puchero.

-Sí lo eres pero eso te hace lindo.

-Cas- sonrió abrazándolo- Extrañaré a Sammy y Gabe.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarte muy bien y no te sentirás solito.

La fiesta terminó cerca de las siete y la parejita se despidió de ellos para dirigirse al aeropuerto. El moreno se divirtió escuchando el montón de indicaciones que le daba Dean a su hermano menor y luego hizo lo mismo con Gabriel. Lucifer lo abrazó por la cintura antes de cubrir su boca con una mano.

-Ya basta, gatito, es mejor que se vayan, chicos o los estarán sermoneando hasta mañana.

-Tranquilo, Dean, vamos a estar bien, Gabe siempre me cuida y te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos al hotel.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo el rubio cuando la mano se quitó de su boca- Y diviértanse- el auto se alejó calle abajo y el moreno se acercó a su pareja.

-Es hora de irnos, Dean, tienes que descansar.

-Cas.

-Te vi bostezando hace un rato.

-Mmm, odio esto- se quejó haciendo morritos.

-Solo queda una semana y media- acarició el vientre de su omega- Y no quiero que algo les ocurra.

-Cas- suspiró- Tengo sueño…

-Lo sé, cariño, iras directo a la cama.

Le dio un cariñoso beso al rubio y luego de despedirse de sus amigos, condujo de regreso al departamento. En cuanto se acostó, el menor se quedó profundamente dormido y roncaba ligeramente. Castiel le acarició el cabello con suavidad y salió en silencio de la habitación. Estaba feliz por la boda realizada pero no podía negar que se encontraba preocupado, ya que no quería que algo le ocurriera a su compañero o al bebé que esperaban.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu tu review maysdtwitt. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 15**

Castiel esperó que su pareja terminara su cena antes de dejar la bandeja sobre el velador y lo cubrió bien con las tapas. Ya solo quedaban cinco días para que realizaran la cesaría pero el omega se encontraba bastante débil debido a la anemia y la pelirroja le ordenó que guardara reposo esos últimos días.

-Iré a buscar tus vitaminas y luego dormirás.

-Sí…

Fue al botiquín del baño para traer las pastillas junto a un vaso con agua y el menor se las tomó para luego acomodarse bajo las tapas. El moreno se inclinó a darle un cariñoso beso en la frente antes de acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Descansa, amor.

-Cas…- bostezó.

-Dentro de muy poco este precioso bebé estará con nosotros- dijo acariciándole el abdomen sobre las tapas- Y lo haremos muy feliz.

-Sí, quiero tenerlo pronto a mi lado…- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas…

-Ahora descansa, bonito, yo los cuidaré.

Se quedó cuidando del rubio hasta que se aseguró que dormía y fue a lavar la loza pensativo. Anna le había advertido que su pareja no podía pasar malos ratos o agitarse, ya que esto pondría en riesgo su embarazo pero también lo calmó al decirle que si se mantenía tranquilo esos días, todo estaría bien hasta la cesaría. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta, observando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, pasen.

-Hola, Cassie- su hermano lo abrazó- ¿Cómo está el rubito?

-Descansando en el cuarto, cenó y ahora está durmiendo.

-¿Ha estado bien?- preguntó su amigo con seriedad.

-Sí, solamente cansado por la anemia pero mientras se cuide, no habrá problemas, ¿Quieren cenar?

-Claro, Cas.

Los tres fueron a la cocina para comer juntos mientras conversaban sobre la llegada del próximo integrante de la familia. El moreno no pudo evitar reírse cuando el mayor le entregó una bolsa bastante abultada.

-Abrieron una nueva tienda en el centro y no pude resistirme a comprarle algunas cosas al bebé.

-Gracias, Lucy, no tenías que molestarte.

-No lo es, Cas, me gusta mucho la idea de ser tío.

-Vamos a consentir mucho al pequeñín- canturreó el rubio sonriendo.

-Balthy.

-Los padres deben disciplinarlo, los tíos lo van a malcriar.

-Idiota- dijo divertido- ¿Han tenido noticia de los chicos?

-Sí, Gabe me llamó por la mañana- respondió Lucifer- Estarán aquí pasado el mediodía y vendremos a cenar con ustedes.

-Dean se alegrará bastante.

Sus amigos se quedaron hasta bien entrada la noche y después de acompañarlos a la puerta, fue al cuarto a acostarse junto a su pareja, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Por la mañana siguiente, recibió la llamada de Gabriel, pidiéndole que fuera a buscarlo al aeropuerto a las tres, ya que Balthazar estaba ocupado con su trabajo al igual que Lucifer. A las once despertó a su omega llevándole el desayuno.

-Hola, cariño- lo besó sonriendo- Es hora de comer.

-Cas- se estiró sonriendo y se acomodó- Se ve delicioso, gracias.

-De nada, Dean, quiero que te lo comas todo.

-Sí.

-Gabe me llamó hace unas horas, llegarán a las tres al aeropuerto y me pidió que fuera a buscarlos, ya que los chicos no pueden.

-Ve, Cas, estaré bien.

-No quiero dejarte solo tanto tiempo- dijo afligido.

-Estaré bien, Cas, solo será por unas horas.

-Mmm.

-Si ocurre algo te llamaré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, ahora relájate un poco o a quien le dará algo será a ti.

-Dean- lo besó divertido- Ayer vino Balthy y Lucy.

-¿Eh? No me di cuenta.

-Estabas dormido, amor.

-Quería verlos- dijo haciendo morritos.

-Tienes que descansar, mañosito- le dio un beso en la frente- Lucy nos trajo unos regalos para el bebé.

-Tendremos su habitación llena con toda la ropa y juguetes.

-Yo también quiero dárselo todo, Dean.

-Cas.

-Vamos a cenar todos juntos.

-Sí, espero que se divirtieran mucho en su luna de miel.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Estuvieron viendo una película juntos y luego fue a preparar el almuerzo para comer en compañía de su pareja. Lo llevó al baño y se aseguró de dejarle todo lo que podría necesitar a mano, evitando así que se levantara.

-Si te sientes mal o sucede algo me llamas de inmediato- dijo colocándose una chaqueta.

-Estaré bien, Cas, no te preocupes.

-Después de dejar a los chicos en su departamento, pasaré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, así que regresaré como a eso de las cinco.

-Cas- tomó su mano sonriendo- Estaré bien.

-Sé que estoy sobreprotegiéndote mucho pero quiero cuidarte- se inclinó a besarlo- Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas y no te olvides de mí tarta.

-Claro, amor.

-Que te vaya bien y conduce con cuidado.

Castiel le dio un último beso para luego marcharse del departamento y condujo hacia el aeropuerto. Después de casi una hora llegó a su destino y estuvo esperando pacientemente a sus amigos, quienes llegaron luego de quince minutos.

-Chicos- los abrazó a ambos sonriendo- Es bueno tenerlos de regreso, ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?

-Increíble- dijo Sam tomando la mano de su pareja- Hace mucho que deseaba ir a España, recorrimos un montón de lugares y tomé fotografías increíbles.

-Pero algunas son para nuestra colección privada- canturreó Gabriel.

-No quiero saber las guarradas que hicieron- pidió el moreno divertido- Deben estar cansados, chicos.

-Un poquito pero estamos ansiosos por verlos.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi hermano?

-Bien, tiene que mantenerse acostado estos últimos días pero mientras no se agite estará bien.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado.

-Vamos al auto- los instó a caminar y guardaron los bolsos en el maletero del auto- Los pasaré a dejar a su departamento y luego compraré lo necesario para la cena, nos juntaremos a las siete.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean cambió la televisión aburrido, no estaban dando ni una sola película o programa de su interés y no le hacía gracia permanecer acostado como si estuviera inválido. Miró su celular suspirando, ya eran pasadas las cinco y su pareja debía estar llevando al matrimonio a su casa. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó.

-¿Quién será? Se supone que Cas tardará en regresar y los chicos están trabajando.

Posiblemente se trataba de Benny, quizás consiguió librarse antes del trabajo y vino a cuidarlo mientras regresaba el moreno. Se levantó colocándose un chaleco y fue a abrir la puerta sonriendo.

-Benny, no tenías que…- la oración murió en su boca al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Hola Dean.

-Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora vete- replicó serio.

-Por favor, hijo, solo escúchame.

-Pasa.

Quizás cometía un error al dejarlo entrar pero había platicado sobre el tema con su alfa y éste lo instaba a que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Su hermano menor también parecía estar en mejores términos con John desde que éste fue a la boda, así que le daría una oportunidad.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dean?

-Bien- respondió cortante.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

-¿Te refieres a esta cosa que propusiste que abortara?

-Dean- lo miró fijamente- Siento mucho la discusión que tuvimos la última vez que hablamos y siento aún más lo mal padre que he sido contigo, te he tratado muy mal cuando no te lo merecías y por eso lo siento.

-Me golpeaste, me humillaste y me hiciste sentir que era lo peor del mundo solo por ser un omega.

-Cometí un error, Dean, yo… solo quería lo mejor para ti pero no me di cuenta que te lastimé en el proceso.

-Papá…

-Debí apoyarte en vez de criticarte, no estuve cuando más necesitabas pero quiero remediar esto.

-Mmm.

-Quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero ser el padre que siempre debí ser contigo y quiero conocer a mi nieto o nieta.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí… no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación y no puedo negar que me desagrada un poco que—

-Y otra vez vas con lo mismo- gruñó- Si realmente quieres hacer las paces conmigo, entonces tendrás que aceptarme tal cual soy, te guste o no soy un omega, tengo un compañero que amo y tendremos un bebé juntos.

-Es complicado para mí, hijo.

-¡¿Para ti?! Fui yo quien debió soportar tus malos tratos todos estos años, fui yo quien debió aguantar que lo trataras como una puta debido a mi condición de omega, eras tú quien me decía que no quería un hijo que terminaría abriéndose de piernas para un alfa cualquiera…- siseó lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cometí un error, Dean, dije cosas hirientes pero—

-Necesitarás mucho más que una disculpa, ya no soy el niño débil y necesitado de tu afecto que era antes.

-Dean.

-Cuando yo realmente te necesitaba, solo obtuve insultos y humillaciones de tu parte.

-Y lamento todo eso…

-Quiero que me respondas algo con total sinceridad.

-Claro.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido orgulloso de mí?- no recibió respuesta- Lo supuse, es mejor que te largues de aquí.

-Dean, por favor.

-¡Vete!

-Realmente quiero arreglar las—

-¡Lárgate!

Tomó a John por el brazo con la intención de sacarlo del departamento pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen hizo que se llevara una mano al vientre mientras gruñía bajito. El mayor se apresuró en sentarlo en el sillón.

-¿Qué tienes, Dean?

-Me duele…- siseó respirando agitado- Duele…

-Tranquilo- pidió su padre sosteniéndole una mano- Respira profundo.

-Papá…

-Hazlo- obedeció gruñendo- Respira profundo.

-Duele… papá…- gruñó apretando el sillón- Creo… que son contracciones…

-¿Qué?

-Voy a tener… al bebé…

-Pero la cesaría será dentro de unos días, Sam dijo que te queda una semana y media cuando estábamos en la boda.

-Cas… tengo que llamar a Cas…- una nueva contracción lo hizo gruñir.

-Recuéstate.

-Papá.

-Respira profundo, yo me haré cargo de todo.

-Tienes que llamar… a Anna… ella es mi doctora…

Hizo los ejercicios de relajación que había practicado con su alfa mientras escuchaba como su padre llamaba a la doctora para avisarle que el parto debía adelantarse. Oyó que daba un par de asentimientos antes de arrodillarse a su lado.

-Listo, enviará una ambulancia cuanto antes y prepararan todo para la intervención.

-Papá…- gruñó de nuevo.

-¿Es cierto que tienes anemia?

-Sí…

-Igual que Mary.

-Papá…

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, Dean- dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Papá.

-Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo… lo sabes…?

-Mary tuvo complicaciones en el nacimiento de Sam, su anemia empeoró y tuvieron que intervenirla de urgencia.

-Papá…

-Ella estaba muy mal anímicamente, pensaba que lo perdería pero no permití que se rindiera, nuestro hijo iba a estar bien y nacería sin complicaciones, lo sabía porque Mary esa una mujer muy fuerte, al igual que tú lo eres.

-Papá…

-Por eso sé que ese bebé nacerá sano y fuerte, tiene unos muy buenos genes.

-Tengo miedo…- jadeó gruñendo.

-Vas a estar bien, hijo, eres fuerte- le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Sé que mi hijo es muy fuerte, eres un Winchester.

-Papá…

-Necesito que seas fuerte, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí… sí puedo…

-Ese es mi hijo, continua respirando, iré por algunas cosas y bajaremos.

-Sí…- el mayor se levantó pero el rubio lo detuvo de la mano- Dean.

-Gracias, papá…

El mayor se apresuró en ir al cuarto y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un bolso. Le ayudó a levantarse y ambos fueron hasta el ascensor para bajar a la recepción.

-Papá…

-Vas a estar bien, hijo, nada le ocurrirá a ese bebé, te lo prometo.

-Sí… Cas…

-Lo llamaré de inmediato, sigue respirando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el conserje acercándose.

-Dean tendrá al bebé antes de lo planeado- tomó el celular de su hijo mientras lo mantenía sostenido de la mano- Vamos, responde, responde…

-¿Dean?

-Castiel.

-¿John? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Dean? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Tienes que ir de inmediato al hospital, la cesaría se adelantó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dean va a tener a su bebé ahora, la ambulancia debe estar por llegar y ya le avisé a Anna.

-Oh Dios, vamos de inmediato.

-Castiel escúchame- pidió serio- Tienes que calmarte, yo voy a cuidar de Dean hasta que llegues.

-John…

-Confía en mí.

-Lo haré- el rubio tomó el teléfono.

-Cas.

-Amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaré mejor cuando esto termine…

-Voy de inmediato hacia allá, amor, estaremos pronto en el hospital.

-Conduce con cuidado, Cas…

-Dean.

-Estaré bien…- miró al mayor- Papá está conmigo…

-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Le entregó el teléfono a su padre y éste sostuvo su mano en todo momento mientras le ayudaba con los ejercicios de relajación. La ambulancia llegó al cabo de unos minutos y fue recostado en la camilla, sin soltar la mano de su progenitor.

-Papá…- gruñó.

-Estarás bien, Dean- afirmó antes de acariciar su vientre- Ambos lo estarán.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127, Green, maysdtwitt y oraculonightwing. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 16**

John tomaba la mano de su hijo con fuerza mientras intentaba mantenerlo tranquilo. No había sido su intención provocar que se agitara al verlo y todos los errores que cometió en el pasado, no se encontraba dispuesto a repetirlos ahora.

-Llegaremos pronto, Dean- dijo acariciándole el cabello- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo.

-Papá…

-Perdóname por todo, necesito que sepas, que sin importar todas las discusiones que hemos tenido y las cosas que he hecho, te amo, eres mi hijo y no quiero perderte.

-Papá… yo también te quiero…

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital, ingresaron al menor de urgencias y John insistió en entrar también, ya que no dejaría a su hijo solo durante la cesaría. La pelirroja le permitió permanecer ahí y preparó al menor para la intervención.

-Anna…

-Vas a estar bien, rubito, déjalo todo en mis manos- afirmó la doctora sonriendo- Ahora vamos a traer a ese bebé al mundo- Antes de que lo anestesiaran, la puerta del pabellón se abrió de improviso.

-¡Dean!

El alfa entró rápidamente y fue al lado del omega, tomando su mano con fuerza antes de besar su frente con cariño. John sabía que ahora todo estaría bien, así que se disponía a salir pero el rubio no soltó su mano y lo miró fijamente.

-Quédate, papá… lo prometiste…

-Dean.

-Quédate…

-Hazlo, John- pidió el moreno.

-Sí.

En ningún momento soltó la mano de su hijo y estuvo atento durante todo el parto. Rápidamente recordó el nacimiento de sus hijos, aún cuando ninguno fue un alfa como él lo deseaba, recordaba perfectamente que cuando los vio siendo sostenidos con tanto amor y cariño por Mary, ambos eran perfectos y no los cambiaría. Un agudo llanto lo hizo reaccionar, mirando el pequeño bultito que la pelirroja envolvió en una manta blanca y lo dejó junto al rostro del rubio.

-Felicidades, es una preciosa niña.

-¿Escuchaste eso, amor?- preguntó Castiel inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente y luego hacerlo con su hija- Es hermosa.

-Cas…- sonrió cansado.

-Gracias por este hermoso regalo, cariño, te amo.

Cuando terminaron la cesaría, llevaron al omega hasta una habitación individual y dejaron al bebé en sus brazos. John observó fijamente la escena, como su hijo acariciaba al bebé mientras lo contemplaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, ¿En qué momento él perdió eso? ¿En qué momento se permitió olvidar lo más importante que tenía? ¿Cómo pudo despreciar lo más valioso que poseía?

-Perdóname, Dean- éste alzó la vista- Fui un mentiroso.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, desde que naciste, desde la primera vez que te sostuve en brazos y fui un idiota al olvidarlo.

-Papá…-unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

-Eres lo más valioso que tengo, Sammy y tú son invaluables para mí- se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciar el cabello de su hijo- Te quiero, hijo.

-Te perdono, papá…- dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres sostenerla?

-Me encantaría.

Sostuvo con cuidado a esa pequeña vida en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Una nieta era el mejor regalo que podía recibir de su hijo y le importaba una mierda que fuera un omega, beta o alfa, lo único realmente importante era que estuviera sana, tal como lo pensó en el nacimiento de sus hijos.

-Eres una preciosura, muñequita.

-Tienes que descansar, amor- dijo el moreno besando a su pareja- Nuestra hija está bien y tomarás un merecido descanso.

-Cas…- bostezó-¿Recuerdas… lo que te dije…?

-Claro que sí, cariño, ahora descansa y yo me haré cargo de lo demás- el menor besó su mano antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Hace unos días estuvimos hablando con Dean- dijo el alfa acercándose al Winchester mayor- John, a nosotros nos gustaría que nuestra hija se llame Mary.

-¿Eh?

-Estuvimos hablando sobre los posibles nombres para el bebé, si era mujer se llamaría Mary y si era hombre sería John.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de todo, Dean te quiere mucho.

-Tengo demasiada suerte al tener un hijo como él.

-Así es, así que no te comportes como un idiota y disfrútalo.

-Es lo que pienso hacer, Castiel, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo y amarlo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Dean me hace muy feliz- el mayor le entregó al bebé.

-Los dejaré a solas, tienes que estar con tu familia y aprovecharé de llamar a Sam.

-Está afuera con Gabe, fui a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

-Ya veo, entonces deben estar ansiosos por saber cómo salió todo.

-Sí, gracias.

John los observó por última vez antes de salir de la habitación para ir a buscar a su hijo menor. Estaba muy emocionado con el nacimiento de su primera nieta y ahora que tenía otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con sus hijos, no iba a arruinarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba dándole la leche a su bebé mientras la mantenía contra su cuerpo y daba vueltas por la habitación. Su omega seguía dormido pero pronto iba a despertar y podría disfrutar de esa pequeña hermosura que tenían como hija. Unos golpecitos a la puerta lo hicieron voltear y el castaño entró sonriendo.

-Permiso.

-Sammy.

-No podía aguantar las ganas de conocer a mi sobrinita- se acercó mirándola con fascinación-Dios, es hermosa.

-Sammy.

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-Claro, tiene que terminar su leche, dásela con cuidado.

-Sí- se la entregó al menor.

-Hola, bonita, yo soy tu tío Sammy.

-Anna le hizo algunos exámenes y todo está en orden.

-Genial.

-Ambos permanecerán en observación hasta mañana y les darán el alta.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿Ya escogieron un nombre?

-Sí, se llamará Mary.

-La pequeña y hermosa Mary, me encanta.

Un ruido los hizo voltear y el moreno fue hasta el borde de la cama, tomando la mano de su pareja que comenzaba a despertar desorientado. Tuvo que recordarle que acababa de tener al bebé y Sam se acercó con el bultito en brazos.

-Mira la preciosura de hija que tienen.

-Mary- el omega la tomó con suavidad- Hola, bonita, te amo- besó su frente con suavidad.

-Anna dijo que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y mañana les dará el alta, a ambos- explicó el alfa- También dijo que deberá tomar una leche especial.

-Tiene tus ojitos, Cas- afirmó sonriendo.

-Y en todo lo demás se parece a ti, amor.

-Esperemos que no sea una adicta a las tartas como tú- canturreó el castaño.

-No me molestes, Sammy.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?

-Como si me hubieran abierto todo el estómago.

-Tendrás que descansar los días siguientes, amor.

-¿Otra vez en cama?

-Sí, debes evitar moverte innecesariamente para mejorar el proceso de cicatrización.

-Te juro que voy a terminar odiando esa cama.

-¿De verdad? Porque hemos hecho cosas muy interesantes ahí.

-Idiota- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Rubito!- sus amigos entraron al cuarto- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, Balthy.

-Aaaawwww, es una preciosura- dijo el mayor observando al bebé- Hola, muñequita, yo soy tu tío Balthy, él es mi Lucy y Gabe- le acarició la cabecita sonriendo- Y vamos a consentirte mucho, preciosa.

-Y tú tío Gabe compartirá sus mejores dulces contigo.

-Y tío Lucy te enseñará como hacer rabiar a tus papitos.

-Eso último no me gusta- se quejó el omega.

Al medio día siguiente le hicieron más exámenes a su pareja y al bebé, asegurándose que estuvieran bien antes de darles el alta. Castiel los llevó directo a la habitación y sostuvo a su hija sonriendo mientras el rubio se acostaba despacio.

-¿Te duele mucho, cariño?

-Solo cuando me muevo muy brusco, Cas pero no te preocupes, ya pasará, aunque me aburriré de muerte aquí.

-No exageres, bonito- se sentó al borde de la cama- No puedo creer que ya somos padres y de esta niña tan preciosa.

-Cas.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

-Quiero que descanses un poco, te despertaré cuando esté lista la cena.

-Sí-el alfa esperó que se acomodara antes de dejar al bebé a su lado, quien estiró una manito para tomar la camiseta del rubio.

-Descansen.

Besó la frente de ambos y se quedó en el cuarto hasta asegurarse que ambos dormían para luego salir. Su pareja tendría que estar en cama durante una semana más y moverse lo menos posible pero él se aseguraría de cuidar a las personas más importantes en su vida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean alimentó a su bebé mientras daba vueltas despacio por la sala de estar. Ya había pasado un mes desde que tuvo a esa preciosura que sostenía en sus brazos. Todavía se encontraba con su post natal y tenía planeado disminuir sus horas de trabajo para estar más tiempo con la pequeña, ya que no quería dejarla sola por nada del mundo. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear y sonrió.

-Hola, bonito.

-Cas.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?- preguntó dejando su bolso sobre el sillón y besando al omega para luego acariciar la mejilla de la menor.

-Muy bien, Cas, Mary estuvo tranquila.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-Un poco.

-La cena ya está lista, dejaré a Mary en su cuna y comeremos.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, gatito, quiero aprovechar mi tiempo con ella.

-Claro, papá- lo besó- Sabes que Mary te ama y yo también.

-Dean- sonrió cargando a la pequeña.

-Calentaré la cena, no tardes.

-Sí.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para servir la cena, como la había terminado hace poco, no tardó en calentarse y fue al cuarto de su hija, afirmándose del umbral de la puerta mientras observaba con ternura como su pareja cantaba para que la niña se durmiera.

-Descansa, pequeña- la dejó con cuidado en su cuna y la abrigó bien.

-Me gusta mucho este Cas tan paternal- el moreno se giró.

-Dean- fue a su lado a besarlo- Y tú eres un excelente padre.

-Vamos a cenar, Cas.

Los dos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación y después de dejar la loza limpia, fueron hasta la habitación que compartían. El omega se recostó sobre la cama abriendo su camisa y acarició despacio la cicatriz de la cesaría.

-¿Cuándo va a desaparecer?- preguntó mientras su pareja le aplicaba una crema.

-No seas impaciente, amor.

-Pero no me gusta, no es sexy- replicó haciendo morritos.

-A mí me gusta.

-¿Eh?

-Es la marca que prueba que tuviste a nuestra preciosa niña durante nueve meses en tu vientre.

-Cas-sonrió cuando repartieron besitos en su abdomen- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, gatito.

El alfa terminó de esparcir la crema sobre la cicatriz antes de dejar el envase en el cajón del velador y atacó sus labios con gula. Dean se dejó acariciar jadeando y terminó desnudo ante la atenta mirada de su pareja. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa hábil mano comenzó a masturbarlo y gimió sonoramente cuando esos dedos lo prepararon con prisas.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean, mucho.

Iban a dejarse llevar pero escucharon un llanto a través del monitor que se encontraba junto al velador. El rubio lo miró sonriendo y Castiel lo besó cariñosamente para luego ir a ver a su hija. Al cabo de quince minutos regresó ganándose a gatas encima de él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mary se despertó llorando pero no te preocupes, dejé a su querido osito con ella y ahora duerme tranquilamente.

-Menos mal.

-Ahora, ¿En que estábamos nosotros?

-Estabas por mostrarme que tan sexy te parece esta cicatriz.

Gimió de gusto con la primera embestida y le enterró los dedos al mayor en los hombros. El moreno aumentó el ritmo mientras se inclinaba a mordisquearle el cuello, excitando mucho más al omega. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que llegó al orgasmo pero cada vez era más increíble que la anterior. Castiel lo embistió por última vez y acabó en su interior gruñendo.

-Caaass… Mmm…

-¿Ya te convencí?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro que sí.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, Dean.

-Cas.

-No solamente estoy con mi compañero, también eres la persona que amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, no solamente es mi genética, eres un hombre increíble.

-Dean- besó su frente.

El rubio se acurrucó contra ese protector cuerpo y cerró los ojos mientras sentía las suaves caricias que eran dadas en su espalda. Sabía que en un comienzo todo fue por culpa de su genética, la misma que odiaba pero pensaba todo lo contrario, no podía estar más feliz de ser un Omega y tener la suerte de que su compañero pre-destinado, fuera el mismo hombre a quien amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solamente queda un capítulo y se acaba el fic. Gracias por leer! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 y oraculonightwing. Aquí dejo el último capítulo, gracias por seguir el fic! Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 17**

El rubio extendió los brazos y observó con fascinación como su pequeña caminaba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. La abrazó en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance sin dejar de reír.

-Muy bien, princesita, estas creciendo muy rápido.

-Papi.

-Cas debe estar por regresar del trabajo, así que prepararemos la cena.

-¡Chi!

La tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cocina y la dejó sentada mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida. El fin de semana, su hija cumpliría un año y estaban preparando todo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Había sido una gran alegría y emoción cuando Mary dijo su primera palabra. Se giró hacia la menor cantando y esta movió sus manos al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba la canción.

-Muy bien, cariño.

Estuvieron cantando hasta que terminó de hacer la cena y el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, se asomó al pasillo sonriendo y se encontró con su alfa, quien lo besó apasionadamente y fueron abrazados hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Cas?

-Bastante bien, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, Dean, ¿Y por aquí?

-Estuvimos practicando con Mary su caminata, aprende muy rápido, Cas.

-Eso es porque es una niña muy inteligente- dijo besando la frente de la rubia- Hola, bonita.

-Papi- sonrió.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a comer.

Se sentó junto a su hija para darle la papilla mientras hacía caras graciosas que la divertían. En un momento, se percató que su pareja lucía algo triste, así que después de acostar a Mary, lo llevó hasta la sala de estar para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?

-Dean.

-Anda, dímelo.

-Es que… he estado pensando en lo que dijo Gabe cuando salimos el fin de semana.

-¿Lo que dijo?

-Eso sobre que soy un aburrido… amo a mi hija pero me cuesta jugar con ella de la forma en que tú lo haces, no puedo tirarme al suelo, ni hacer esas caras graciosas que siempre le colocas para que se ría…

-Cas.

-Es poco el tiempo que puedo estar con ella… no me malentiendas, me gusta la idea de que estés con Mary pero me gustaría ser más como tú… y no un aburrido…

-Cas, eres un idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Para empezar, si trabajas tanto, es precisamente para que yo pueda quedarme con Mary.

-Dean.

-Y segundo, ¿Crees que ella no te quiere de la misma forma que a mí? Por favor, no digas tonterías, Mary te adora y se coloca muy feliz con tan solo verte y oír tu voz.

-Pero…

-No tienes que revolcarte en el suelo a jugar con ella como lo hago yo, tampoco permitir que te pinte la cara como a mí, tú la haces muy feliz cuando estás a su lado, cuando ves una película con ella y especialmente cuando le lees un cuento antes de dormir.

-Dean.

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó hace tres noches? Estaba muy mañosita y no podía hacerla dormir, aún cuando tenías tu turno nocturno, te tomaste el tiempo para contarle una larga historia por teléfono- el moreno sonrió- Y se quedó dormida de inmediato, ¿Crees que eso lo haría un mal padre?

-No.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Cas, además, recuerda que esto es nuevo para los dos, ninguno ha sido padre antes pero estamos aprendiendo juntos.

-Realmente tengo suerte de tenerte, Dean.

Ambos se besaron para luego ir a la habitación. El rubio sabía que la familia del alfa no era muy cariñosa, por eso le costaba hacerlo a Castiel pero no necesitaba realizar tantas cosas para hacer feliz a Mary.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno observaba a la menor que jugaba en el arenero con otra niña. Tenía ese día libre y junto a su pareja, decidieron llevar a la pequeña al parque. El rubio afirmó la cabeza en su hombro y el alfa tomó su mano con cariño.

-¿Estás cansado, amor?

-Un poquito, Cas.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche? No sentí cuando fuiste a acostarte.

-Es culpa de Balthy, me llamó para preguntarme algunas cosas, queda un mes y quiere tener todos los preparativos listos para su boda con Lucy, estuvimos hablando hasta la madrugada sobre cuáles serían las mejores flores para la ceremonia, la decoración, el banquete, su traje- suspiró- Tu hermano está histérico, Cas.

-Y espera a que llegue la boda, se pondrá peor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-A veces me cuesta creer que son hermanos, son tan diferentes.

-Pero así te gusto ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, Cas- se besaron con cariño.

-¡Papiiiii!

Ambos fueron hasta la caja de arena, en donde la pequeña les enseñó el castillo que había construido junto a su nueva amiga. El rubio se arrodilló junto a ella admirando con fascinación la construcción mientras el moreno observaba curioso.

-Vaya, es muy lindo.

-¿E vedad, papi?

-Sí, Mary, me encanta, ¿Y las princesas del castillo?

-Adiii- dijo la otra niña enseñándole dos muñecas.

-Les falta un valiente príncipe que proteja a esas lindas princesas.

Castiel sonrió cuando su omega comenzó a jugar a las muñecas con las menores. Realmente admiraba esa facilidad con su pareja se comportaba infantilmente. Fue a sentarse de nuevo mientras los miraba con ternura hasta que su teléfono sonó y respondió sonriendo.

-Hola.

-Hola, Cassie.

-Balthy.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mi princesita?

-Bien, estamos en el parque ahora, está jugando con una amiguita y Dean en la caja de arena con unas muñecas.

-Jajajajaja, el rubito se comporta como un niño, pobrecito de mi Cassie.

-Balthy.

-Con Lucy iremos a visitarlos al anochecer, tenemos que planear el cumpleaños de la pequeña, nos vemos y diviértanse.

-Nos vemos, Balthy.

El moreno observó su teléfono durante largos segundos cuando sintió que alguien le tironeaba el pantalón y bajó la vista, encontrándose con esos ojitos azules. Tomó a su hija en brazos para sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No quieres seguir jugando?

-Habe.

-Oh, entonces iremos a comer- observó hacia el arenero y descubrió a su pareja que seguía jugando con la otra niña y hablaba con una pelirroja- Parece que no fuiste la única que hizo una nueva amiga, Mary.

-Papi.

-Vamos a buscar a papá e iremos a comer.

-¡Chi!

Fueron hacia la caja de arena por el rubio, quien se limpió la ropa antes de despedirse de las chicas y regresaron a casa. Castiel llevó a su hija a la cocina, la dejó sentada junto al omega y sacó una de las papillas para dársela de comer.

-Di ah, cariño.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh- dijo abriendo grande la boca.

-Buena chica.

-Yo también- pidió Dean abriendo la boca- Aliméntame, Cas.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Aaaahhh, mi comida.

-Compórtate, gatito.

-Cas malo, no quieres alimentarme- la niña se rio.

-Por cierto, Lucy y Balthy vendrán a cenar con nosotros.

-Chiiiii- dijo Mary sonriendo- Papi- estiró la mano hacia el rubio y éste la tomó.

-¿Qué sucede, bonita?

-uaemos athy y uy.

-Sí, cariño, jugaremos con Balthy y Lucy.

Mientras el rubio preparaba la cena, Castiel estaba dibujando con su hija sobre la mesita de la sala de estar. Admiró con una sonrisa como pintaba el cabello rubio del omega antes de tomar un lápiz azul para pintar los ojos del otro adulto en el dibujo y luego los de la pequeña al medio de ellos que tomaba sus manos.

-Papi ia- se lo enseñó.

-Es precioso, cariño- dijo con una sonrisa- Vamos a colocarlo en el refrigerador.

-¡Chi!

El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta, recibiendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Balthazar se arrodilló junto a la niña abrazándola y miró el dibujo asintiendo en aprobación.

-Es precioso, muñequita pero te falta tu genial tío Balthy.

-Is papis- dijo indicando el papel.

-Sí, aquí está Dean, Cassie y tú pero falto yo- replicó haciendo morritos- ¿No me quieres, muñequita?

-Chi, athy.

-Entonces me tienes que dibujar y también a mi Lucy o se pondrá celosito.

-¿Cuándo te comportarás como un adulto, Balthy?

El mayor se sentó junto a su pareja y ambos comenzaron a dibujar con la pequeña hasta que Dean los vino a buscar para que fueran a cenar. El alfa se rio cuando su hermano cargó a Mary en su espalda.

-Aballio.

-Sí, muñequita, tío Balthy es el caballito más rápido del oeste.

-Mentira- replicó el omega en un puchero- Yo soy más rápido.

-Vamos a hacer una carrera, ¿Te unes, Cassie?

-No, gracias.

-Aburridoooo- canturreó.

-No molestes a mi Cas- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo con coquetería- Él es un fantástico caballito para montar ¿Verdad amor?- éste se rio con travesura.

-Tú eres muy bueno montando, Dean.

-Compórtense, tortolitos, luego jugarán a los vaqueros.

-No molestes, Lucy.

Castiel los siguió hasta la cocina y le dio una palmada en el trasero a su omega antes de servir la cena con una sonrisa. A las ocho fue a acostar a su hija, contándole una larga historia y abrigándola bien para luego regresar a la cocina.

-¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó su pareja.

-Sí, amor.

-Me encanta, Mary, es tan linda- dijo el rubio mayor- Le he estado platicando sobre nuestra boda y quiero que lleve los anillos.

-Me parece bien- lo apoyó Lucifer tomando su mano- Será como tú quieras, amor.

-Gracias, Lucy, eres una ternurita- lo besó- ¿Qué opinan chicos?

-Está bien, si ella quiere hacerlo lo hará.

-Gracias chicos.

Estuvieron platicando hasta las onces antes de que los futuros novios se marcharan a su departamento. El moreno cerró con seguro y fue hasta la habitación, en donde su pareja se encontraba solo en bóxer y mantenía las manos ocultas tras la espalda.

-¿Qué haces, amor?

-Bueno, alguien dijo que era un buen caballito, así que este vaquero- se colocó un sombrero sonriendo con maldad- Va a montar a este sexy semental.

-Dean- se rio arrojando la camisa a un lado del cuarto- Así que eres un buen jinete, eso tendrás que probarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio le arregló la camisa a su pareja antes de darle un apasionado beso. Dentro de unas horas su familia vendría a almorzar con ellos para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Mary. El moreno lo empujó contra la pared mientras llevaba las manos a su cintura.

-¿No tuviste suficiente ayer, Cas?

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Dean- respondió sonriendo.

-Mmm, los chicos llegarán pronto- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Aún hay que vestir a Mary y terminar de arreglar las cosas.

-Bien, te dejaré ir pero dame un beso.

-Todos los que quieras, Cas.

Le dio un apasionado beso a su pareja antes de marcharse al cuarto contiguo, colocándole un vestido a su pequeña y luego le tomó una fotografía mientras sonreía. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura con cariño.

-Cas.

-Ya está listo lo demás.

-Perfecto- tomó a la niña en brazos- Te ves preciosa, Mary- la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

-Y se parece mucho a ti- dijo el moreno besando su mejilla- Te pareces mucho a tu papá, cariño.

-Pero esos hermosos ojitos los heredó de ti.

Ambos se besaron y fueron a la sala de estar. El moreno estuvo dibujando con la pequeña hasta que llegaron sus amigos. Dean abrió la puerta emocionado para indicarles que entraran y observó como todos le deseaban feliz cumpleaños a la niña antes de entregarle sus obsequios.

-Primero vamos a comer y luego los abrirás- dijo Castiel tomándola en brazos- Papi te preparó un muy rico almuerzo.

Dean tomó un montón de fotografías de la celebración, especialmente cuando la pequeña abrió los regalos emocionada. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver como abría el obsequio del moreno, sacando un libro bastante abultado pero lleno de colores en la cubierta.

-¡Chii!- festejó- Deemo, papi.

-Sí, bonita, vamos a leerlo juntos antes de dormir.

-¡Chiiiii!

-¿De verdad te gustan, princesita?- preguntó el rubio mayor acercándose con curiosidad- Los libros son aburridos.

-Chiii, e usta dee con papi.

-Así es, a Mary le gusta leer conmigo- afirmó el moreno sentándola en sus piernas y besó su frente- Además es un libro muy educativo que favorecerá su aprendizaje.

-Dios, eres un aburrido, Cassie.

-No molestes a mi chico, Balthy- lo defendió el omega- A mi parece excelente que Mary disfrute tanto de la lectura, en eso se parece a ti, Cas.

-Dean.

-Va a ser una chica muy inteligente gracias a su papá.

-Eso es aburrido, tortolitos- suspiró- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si rompemos la piñata? Es súper divertido- canturreó.

-¡Chiii! ¡Inada!- lo apoyó la niña sonriendo ampliamente antes de intercambiar una mirada con el moreno.

El omega observó cómo su hermano iba por la piñata con forma de gato que compraron el día anterior y le entregó un bate de plástico a su sobrinita para que lo rompiera. Dean sonrió discretamente al oír las quejas de su hija porque no conseguía los dulces que había en el interior y fue hacia él.

-Debes golpearlo más fuerte, Mary.

-Papi du.

-¿Eh?

-Inada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a romperla?

-¡Chiiii!

La golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para abrirla y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando del interior no cayeron dulces, sino rosas rojas y sobre ellas, una cajita de color azul oscuro. Su hija fue por el pequeño objeto y se lo entregó sonriendo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y los dulces?- preguntó confundido.

-Lo más importante está ahí dentro- dijo Castiel yendo a su lado- Ábrelo.

-Cas.

Obedeció con bastante curiosidad y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver los dos preciosos anillos que había en el interior de la cajita. El alfa tomó sus manos con cariño para besarlas antes de que esos orbes azules se quedaron fijos en él.

-Cas, esto…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Dean?

-Cas- sonrió ampliamente para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Claro que quiero! Te amo, te amo.

Ambos se colocaron los anillos de compromiso y después de ser felicitados por su familia, el rubio tomó a su hija en brazos, dándole un beso en la frente antes de mirar ese precioso rostro con ternura.

-¿Sabías que papá haría esto?

-Chiiii.

-A Mary se le ocurrió ocultar el anillo en la piñata- dijo Castiel abrazándolos.

-Gracias, pequeña, te amo mucho.

-O amben, papi.

Dean observó a las dos personas más importantes en su vida y correspondió el beso del moreno. Siempre había detestado su condición de Omega pero conocer a Castiel y llegar a amarlo más allá de lo que dictaba su genética, fue lo mejor que podía ocurrirle y lo que había hecho todo perfecto, fue tener a esa preciosa hija junto a su alfa. Su vida no podía ser más increíble en ese momento.


End file.
